


Jack Kelly vs the Spider

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: Jack Kelly growing up [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angsty Jack Kelly, Artist Jack Kelly, Beating, Child Abuse, F/M, He's just trying, Hurt/Comfort, I really do love Jack I'm sorry, Jack Kelly Backstory, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack also gets drunk, Jack has a really bad mouth, Jack makes inappropriate jokes all the time, Physical Abuse, Sad Jack Kelly, but it's just jack joking around with or about davey, but its just Race and Spot joking around, i hate snyder, idk how court works sorry :(, javid - Freeform, someone give Jack a hug, sprace, that someone should be Katherine hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: Snyder was found not guilty of all the abuse,,, Jack's in trouble and I still suck at summaries.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Series: Jack Kelly growing up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579777
Comments: 74
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mister Snyder, the boy thinks you’re guilty of severe abuse…”_

_“He’s dilousinal. He makes things up in his head. The poor boy, but can you blame him? His mother, dead when he was a toddler and his father died when he was a small, small boy. It makes sense he wanted to come up with an escape. Santa Fe, that was his escape. He made up a place in his head to escape reality. Just take a look at his drawings. He drew Santa Fe all the time. He came up with his own escape to cope with the loss of his parents. I’m sure that his mind and that imagination confused street fights or boys beating him in the refuge for me. That’s why I would like to reopen my refuge and keep the boy there until age twenty one, I will be able to guide him. Put him on the right path.” He said, he had this planned out well. Jack was absolutely mortified._

_Then the part Jack dreaded the most, and he knew where it was going._

_“Not guilty.”._

“No…” Jack said softly, immediately bursting into tears but fighting to keep them in. He looked at Katherine. “Ace… I-I… I don’t wanna… I-I love you.” He said, a lot more tears spilling out then he wanted. The cops grabbed Jack way more aggressively than they had to and cuffed his hands. He couldn’t hold it back. He just started bawling, breaking the hearts of everyone who knew him.

“Stop it! You’re going to hurt him!” Katherine said running up to Jack and grabbing his chained hands, the officers still held on to Jack’s arms. “Jack, I’m so sorry, we’ll figure this out I promise. I love you.” She said. He tried holding his tears back for her but he was failing. She wiped them away. “It’s okay to cry Jack, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re my brave boy no matter what.” She said. Snyder grabbed Jack’s arm and yanked him away from Katherine. 

“Thank you officers. I got him from here.” He said dragging Jack out of the courtroom. “Don’t you dare say a word you little shit. You walked in there thinking you stood a chance. I’m going to make sure you don’t stand ever again.” He whispered. Jack started crying harder. All his memories were coming back. Even if he managed to escape the refuge again, which he would be able to do with no problem, he’d still be in danger for four years. 

“Warden! You lay a hand on him and-” Alice’s father started.

“You’ll see him this week. Relax he’s not gone forever.” He snarled. 

“You’re going to hurt him!” Alice said giving Jack a hug. The hugs he gave everyone earlier were in case he had to go. This was a real goodbye. He hugged her back to the best of his ability. “Hey…” she wiped his face, just like Kath did but it felt different between them, Alice felt like family looking out for him, Katherine felt like a gift from the heavens, an angel. More tears just ran down. 

“I don’t wanna go…” 

“Scared?” She asked, he nodded. “Hey… fight back Jack.”

“How?” He said finally getting his tears to stop.

“Your wit. Just like always.”

“I’ll get the shit beat outta me…” He wiped his face.

“Jack… please don’t give up.” 

“Too late.” He said. The spider grabbed his arm. 

“Lets go to your new home Sullivan.”

“Don’t fucking call me that, n’ don’t call that place my home.” He said, now that he cried and got his fears out, he was just mad. 

“I would watch your mouth right now, I have you for four years. Four more years to fix you.”

“If you didn’t ‘fix me’ at seven you ain’t gonna do it at seventeen. Fuck you spida. You and I both know I ain’t stayin very long.” 

“That’s what you think. Everything will be changed to keep you in.” 

“Course it will. Still gotta keep this fun fer you though, so I’ll keep lookin fer ways ta get out n’ piss you off.” He said. The man squeezed his arm, he couldn’t hit him yet. They were still in public. He shoved Jack in the carriage. Jack felt like he was going to throw up everywhere he wasn’t ready for what the man had planned. He saw that building, that awful, awful building. The man dragged him inside. 

“You look ridiculous in a suit, change into these.” The spider gave Jack shirt and pants that were already worn out. He still changed and then went back out. “I have good news for you Sullivan, my officers are already back to working, everyone knew I would win, you had me worried for a moment when you had the balls to take off your shirt, but that worked out for me didn’t it?”

“What the fuck is the good news?” 

“You won’t be alone tonight.” He said with an evil smile. “And you get the honor of being the first refugee signed in.” He slammed down the book. “Sign.” He pointed. Jack grabbed the pencil. 

“ _Screw you.”_ he wrote then slammed the pencil down. The man looked.

“That’s how you’re gonna behave huh? I’ve waited for this for a long time, I’ve had time to plan this out and you wanna act like the little asshole you are.”

“Try me old man. Just me n’ you right now. You know how easy it’ll be fer me ta get out?”

“Very, that’s why-” he grabbed another pair of cuffs. “-Your ankles will be in these too, no running Sullivan, not until my officers get here.”

“Stop fucking calling me that!” He shouted as the man bent down. “You know I could kick the absolute shit outta you right now? I ain’t going too because that ain’t right n’ unlike you I have morals, but if the roles were switched n’ you was me, you’d be knocked out right now.” he said allowing the man to cuff his ankles. That’s when Snyder shoved him to the ground. “Here we go, hit me with your best shot spida, one rule though, no broken limbs. That a deal?” He grinned. 

“That’s a deal.” He kicked his side. 

“Great, got a little bonus fer ya Spida.” 

“What would that be Sullivan.”

“Call me Jack Kelly n’ not Francis Sullivan n’ I won’t even attempt an escape fer… let’s say… a week.” He grinned. 

“Fine, Kelly.” he said. 

“Perfect, ya got me fer a week now. No tricks.” He grinned. 

“Jack, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, I know.” He said. Now the beating was getting intense, Jack didn’t want to talk back. He didn’t have the energy. That’s when the bulls came in with a load of kids. 

“Ten-pin!” Jack scolded his past refuge buddy, a lot younger than Jack and one of the main reasons Jack stole for them.

“Relax Cowboy, you ain’t his only favorite, he just likes my company though, you, you he likes beatin. Ain’t that right Snyda?” He grinned signing in, chuckling at what Jack wrote. 

“Go to your room.” He said. “Ah, a new kid.” He said with an almost perky smile. Jack hated knowing a new kid was here. He looked to see who the poor kid was, he wanted to know their age, if they were hungry. He looked up at the kid and then just felt anger.

“Hey uh Spida, can I take the new kid on a tour, promise I’s gonna be back when ya want ta finish our chat, he just needs a little tour, n’ who knows the refuge betta than Jack Kelly.” He said. 

“Fine, we’ll sign you in tomorrow, boy.” He said. “Kelly, his room is four. Got that?”

“Got it.” He nodded. “Hey uh… spida, you can keep my hands chained but the legs are makin it hard ta walk fast.”

“Get over here shithead.” He said. Jack listened. The man uncuffed his ankles and wrists.

“Gee I gained that much trust?” He grinned.

“I know you, you’re an ass but you do keep your ends of deals.” He said.

“That’s right.” Jack grinned and grabbed the new kid dragging them out of the room and into the hallway, now looking mad. “What the hell are you thinking Smiles!?” He said looking at Eliza in the spare clothes the boys had, that he had stolen, with her hair bunched up under Race’s hat

“I’m thinking-”

“Clearly you’s not fucking thinking. This is the stupdest thing I’ve ever seen, and I live with fucking Race.” 

“Will you shut up and let me explain!” She said. Jack’s whole mood shifted, his eyes grew huge with regret, he took a step backwards and dropped his head, nodding at her. She assumed yelling at him while he was here wasn’t the best option. “Sorry Dimples…”

“‘S fine.” He mumbled.

“Race and I came up with the idea.”

“Race is an idiot… you know that...”

“Well… I mean he didn’t want to do it. I did, and I wasn’t taking no for an answer. So he gave me extra clothes you guys had and his hat.”

“What are your folks gonna say… Eliza you’s never gonna be allowed to see me ever again.” He frowned. 

“They know. They’re not okay with it at all but I’m stubborn. They knew you won’t let me get hurt.”

“No… course not… but you can’t stay here… Look you ain’t used ta bein beat on or bein starved, you gotta get outta here…”

“Jack-”

“Why’d you do that… Eliza that ain’t smart…”

“Because, I had to. Jack you were not yourself. Plus I’m not letting you go anywhere without a real goodbye hug”

“Shoulda seen me in that fuckin room. I tried so hard Eliza… I tried so hard.” He teared up again

“I know. Alice told me everything. It took guts to do what you did. You know that?” He shrugged. 

“N’ gave you a goodbye hug!”

“That was in case. This is real.”

“You’s stubborn you know that?” He nudged her. She smiled and nudged him back.“Anyway, here’s room one,” he opened the door. She looked terrified. He took her to every room. 

“Where do you usually stay?”

“Didja see his office?”

“Yeah…”

“That closet. That right there is the closet you always hear about.”

“Jack…” 

“Stay here,” He said and ran to the mans office. “Can I show ‘im the basement… just ta show ‘im not ta be like me.”

“No.”

“Alright.” He said. He ran back. “I’ll take ya to yer room… Ten-pin is there, he’s a good kid you’ll be fine.” he said and opened the door.

“Hey Cowboy, hey new kid.”

“Kid look, this is my friend, ‘er name’s Eliza, I call ‘er Smiles, she did this stupidly wanting ta see me. Protect ‘er with your life you got that?”

“Yeah… geez Smiles, you came here willingly? That takes guts, Jack’s the only kid I’ve ever seen do that.”

“I did it ta keep my boys from coming here. She just did that.” 

“How longs he got ya fer?” He asked. 

“Four years,” Jack grinned. 

“I ain’t talkin ta ya.” He grinned. Eliza shrugged.

“He didn’t sign me in yet.” 

“Cowboy, bust ‘er out now.”

“Tonight. I’ll getcha both out tanight.”

“I’s stayin Kelly, he knows me, he don’t know ‘er. Hell, he thinks she is a he.”

“Yeah… you’s right. Smiles I promised Spida I ain’t even gonna attempt an escape fer a week-”

“Why!?”

“I do stupid things here. Ask the kid. But you’s gettin out.” 

“Kelly.” He heard from down the hall. 

“Whip time. Gotta go. See ya.” He said. 

“Jack…” She said.

“I’ll be fine… but if you hear anythin… don’t tell my boys yeah?”

“Yeah…” She frowned. He ran to Snyder. 

“Scared the boy?”

“Uh huh. Told ‘im ta listen ta you.”

“What’s his name?”

“Spunky.” He lied.

“Real name, Kelly.”

“Oh, Eli.” _Damn I’s quick on my feet._

“Go get Eli then, it’s best he sees this to know why he needs to obey.”

“Alright.” He said and left. 

“Smiles… he wants ya ta watch.” He frowned. She got up. “Your name is Eli n’ your nickname is Spunky you got that?”

“Got it.”

“N’ you’s… we’s gonna say you’s thirteen got it?”

“Got it.”

“N’ talk the way we do. It’ll look weird if you’s talkin like you go ta school.”

“Alright Jack…” 

“Please don’t… please don’t do or say anything stupid… that’s my job, this ain’t gonna be fun ta watch.”

“I won’t…” She said. He took her into the office. 

“Spunk, this here is Spida, you two haven’t formally met.”

“Ain’t it Snyda, Kelly?” She asked. He felt a small grin, she can handle herself. 

“Good boy Eli, now, Kelly here is going to show you why you have to listen.”

“Yeah so first, I’s gotta take off my shirt, he loves watchin this part.” He grinned unbuttoning his shirt.

“Jack.” The man scolded. 

“It’s alright spida, we all get off on somethin, you like shirtless teenage boys screamin n’ I like Kath. Nothin ta be ashamed of.” 

“Jack, we’ll talk about that later, continue.”

“Right, so Spunky, then I gotta bend over the desk.” He said doing so. “N’ then-” _Crack._ “-Then that happens…” He said weaker. “Get it over with old man. I ain’t screamin fer the new kid, that’s all fer you.” He said. _Crack._ “Thats two… what number we’s goin till?”

“Ten until he leaves, then just us.”

“You got it.” He said trying not to show any pain for Eliza’s sake. _Crack._ “Three.” _Crack crack._ “Four n’ five…” He winced. _Crack. “_ Six.” _Crack._ “Seven…” _Crack._ “That’s numba eight.” _Crack._ “Nine…” He said now preparing for the hardest one. _Crack!_ He yelped. “Ah shit! Ten…” he said. “I’ll walk ya back ta your room Spunky…” He winced pushing himself up. 

“Jack…” She said once they were in the hallway. 

“Happens every time. I’s fine.” He said.

“Jack-”

“Stop. I don’t wanna talk about it.” he said. Ten-pin got up. 

“You’s bleedin Cowboy.”

“I know kid, just go ta sleep. I’ll be up fer a while.” He said already on his way to another beating. And that’s exactly what he got, another whipping session that caused him scream, a swollen eye, busted lip, bloody nose, the usual.

“I have four years, you can’t look too bad for my brother, not yet anyway.”

“You mean you’s actully gonna take me to them?” 

“Yes. God only knows what they’ll do if I don’t, you still have a day before then, don’t get too happy.”

“Oh me? Happy? Never mista spida.” He grinned 

“Go to sleep before I get up and slap the shit out of you.” The man said. Jack nodded. And went to the closet, Snyder didn’t lock it. He heard the man snore and snuck out, Snyder never cuffed anything again, he could run away with Eliza, but a deal is a deal, even if it was with the spider, he wouldn’t cross it. He woke up Eliza. 

“Get up Smiles.” He whispered. He snuck her around to the door and picked the locks. “Get home safe, don’t ever be that stupid again cause if he don’t kill you, I will. I love you, see ya.” He said. "N' here's that stupid hug you were so stubborn about." He said giving her a tight hug. "Love you even when you's bein stupid like this."

“Love you Jack, stay out of trouble.” She said, she wanted to tell him to come with her but she knew he’d refuse and it would be a stupid and pointless argument. He nodded, shutting the door and relocking it. Then returning to his closet. Day one down, he can escape in six days. Six days until he can get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I couldn't leave you guys hanging :') Jack's got a lot of things coming his way,,, I'm horrible to him I know. Don't worry though,,, he'll still be as witty and sarcastic as always ;)
> 
> Also,,, Eliza's got guts lol ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was woken up by a hard kick to the gut. He just looked at the spider, he was too tired for this right now. 

“Where is he?” The man grabbed Jack’s shirt.

“Huh? Where’s who?”

“That boy… Spunky.”

“Huh?” He rubbed his eyes, God that hurt.

“Eli! Jack where is Eli.”

“I dunno who you’s talkin bout… honest I don’t.” He lied. 

“The new kid, Kelly.”

“What new kid?” 

“The one who watched you get whipped last night.” 

“Someone watched me get whipped last night? Shit… did I yell at all?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember gettin whipped, not someone else bein there… did ya sign ‘im in maybe-”

“No. I was going to do that today.”

“Jack, you gave this boy a tour of the refuge. You don’t remember that?”

“I didn’t give no one no tour… I walked Ten-pin to his room… are you feelin okay? Maybe you had a dream?”

“Maybe I did… I could swear it was real.” He said. Jack shrugged and got up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Askin Ten-pin if he remembers anyone named Spunky” He yawned. The spider followed. Jack woke the boy up.

“What Cowboy?”   
  


“Spida’s talkin bout how there was some kid named Spunky here last night… you remember anyone named Spunky?”

“Here? Nah, I dunno no Spunky.” 

“Me either… go back ta bed kiddo, that’s all I wanted ta know.” He said then turned around. Snyder dragged him back to his office. 

“Sit down Kelly, you and I are gonna have a talk.” He said. Jack grinned and sat down across from him, swinging his feet on the man’s desk. “Off.”

“No I’s good.” He said.

“Jack Kelly!” He shouted. 

“Oh! The fire!” He grinned. 

“You’ve gotten so much worse behavior wise. You know that?”

“Yeah. Those pesky teen years am I right?” 

“Get your feet off the damn desk right now.”

“Alright.” He laughed and listened.

“You need to stop Jack.”

“Stop?”

“Stop behaving the way you do. Stop with the jokes.”

“The jokes bout you gettin off ta us? No thanks, those are some of my best.” He grinned. The man slapped him hard. “Slap me all ya want I ain’t gonna stop.”

“Jack, they’re not funny.”

“I mean they are cause all the kids laugh.” He grinned. He man punched him. “Oh I get it, beat me till I stop? We’s gonna be here awhile ain’t we?” He said. Another hard it. He knew it would be so easy to just agree and stop this beating, but that would make him seem weak. And he refused to lose to Snyder again. Losing in court was humiliating enough.

“Learn your lesson?”

“Nah you seem ta be enjoyin this beating, I’ll letcha continues so you can have some real good alone time rememberin it when we’s all asleep.” He grinned. One more hard hit. He felt dizzy. Another swing, he fell forward, the man let him hit the floor, laughing at him. He then picked up Jack to the best of his ability and shoved him in the closet, cuffing his hand and ankles. Jack woke up eventually having no idea how long he was out. 

“Spida I gotta take one fat shit!” He shouted laughing. The man slammed the door open, he was signing three more kids in. Jack just grinned. “Help me up old fella.” The man yanked Jack up by his hair. 

“Go to the bathroom.”

“Oh no, you were the fat shit.” He smirked. The man looked furious. “I’s kiddin I’s kiddin, I gotta go.” He said shuffling to the bathroom. “Oh shit I smell!” He shouted, wanting to cheer up the kids who were just dragged in, they all knew who he was. “Spida my mistake I’s so sorry! I’s one smelly jackass!” He shouted, then actually went to the bathroom. He came out with his famous grin plastered on his face. 

“Boys, take a seat, Jack here is going to teach you something.” The spider said. “Since last night was a dream, now I actually have to humiliate you.” He said. 

“Right.” Jack nodded. “Close your eyes boys I don’t wantcha ta see him get real happy.” He said. The spider slapped him, splitting his lip.

“We talked about this Jack.” He scolded. 

“Yeah well I don’t care.” He took off his shirt. The other boys winced for him upon seeing his back. “Boys, don’t be like me.” He said bending over, expecting the whip. But it never came. The spider laughed.

“You get so scared Kelly.”

“Fuck you.” He rolled his eyes. Then it came down.  _ Crack.  _ He heard the boys react, gasps, winces a few ‘yikes’ “I’s fine boys, don’t you worry.” He said. 

“Oh yeah Kelly? It was gonna be ten but now it’s twenty, and that’s just with them in the room. You’re behavior has been out of control since yesterday, you deserve this.”

“Yeah I’s really tryin ta be the worst.” He grinned. 

“That’s thirty with them in the room.”

“Alright! Just do it!” He said. He was hit twenty nine more times refusing to let a sound out. The other kids were terrified though. 

“Bed.” The spider demanded, they rushed off. “You.” He turned to Jack. “I know what you’re doing, being bad while you think I can’t beat you before my brothers tomorrow.”

“That ain’t what I’s doin. I don’t give a shit what you do to me. I don’t care if your brother knows, I just don’t give a shit anymore. Do whatever you want. See if I care. But remember, no broken bones.” He said. The man beat Jack badly again, he looked like he was in horrible shape. And he felt it too. He didn’t even want to know what his face looked like, it didn’t matter, he could only see out of his right eye anyway. 

“Bed, I’ve had it with you, tomorrow at dinner you better behave, understand?” Jack nodded, his stomach grumbled. “Aww little Kelly’s hungry? That's a shame isn’t it.”

“Fuck you.” He said and went into his room. He waited for the man to fall asleep and grinned once he was sure. He pulled himself up. Snuck out and shuffled to the dining room. He stole the leftover bread. He ate like a pig, the door slammed open. He jumped. Walsh. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Eating, what’s it look like?”

“No, you snuck out and stole food.”

“I’s starving, go tell him, I don’t care. I’s beat enough I’s gonna be used to it. It’ll be like a little lullaby.” He grinned. 

“Get up.”

“Lemme finish big guy…” He said taking another bite. Walsh came over and grabbed him. “Don’t wake up the guy. Let ‘im sleep, tell ‘im in the mornin.” Jack yawned. The man shoved him in the closet and locked it. Jack got himself to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's nightmare is just beginning :(( poor kid


	3. Chapter 3

“Get up.” The spider grabbed him, waking him up. Jack opened his right eye, the left one still swollen shut. “You snuck out and stole food!?” He shouted. 

“Yeah.” He yawned. He got punched in the nose, hard, god that one hurt. He felt the blood but, god that hurt. 

“Shit.” The man said. Jack raised an eyebrow. “I broke your nose.” He said. 

“Holy shit, nice shot.” Jack said wanting to make a joke. “But we kinda had a deal, no broke bones.”

“Too bad.” The man said grabbing Jack really aggressively by the wrist, the cuffs didn’t make that easy, he heard a crack. 

“OW! HOLY SHIT!” He screamed. The nose he could deal with this though, this hurt. “I told you no broke bones! And you broke two of them in seconds!” He shouted now crying. “Holy shit!” He winced. 

“Sit right there.” The man said. Jack listened. He snapped Jack’s nose into place, Jack knew this wasn’t the first time he’s fixed a broken nose, but this hurt. Jack yelped. The man laughed. Then he grabbed Jack’s wrist, another wince. The man rolled his eyes. “Don’t move.” He got up. He came back with bandages, took off the cuffs and wrapped up Jack’s wrist. Jack knew this was only because they had dinner tonight and he wanted to make sure it looked like he was taking care of Jack, even if he was the one beating him. “Go do whatever, I’ll get you later.” He said uncuffing Jack’s ankles. Jack went to the kitchen. He didn’t care about anything anymore, none of the lectures he gave the boys or anyone. He took one of the spiders bottles and just started drinking. Race had gotten black out drunk once and didn’t feel anything, Jack wanted to not feel anything. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but he just wanted to take the pain away. He also knew he wouldn’t do this again, right?

It worked. The pain was gone but he was out of it. Snyder walked in on him after taking his last sip. 

“Hiya buddy! This is some good shit!” He said. 

“KELLY!” He shouted. 

“Keep it down! keep it down!” He said. 

“You’re drunk, you asshole.”

“That’s okay! You’s always drunk so I think… hey look at my shoes.” He said laughing. 

“Jack! I have to drag you to my brother's house and you’re drunk.” He scolded. Jack burped.

“‘Xcuse me” He laughed.

“Get up.” The man demanded. Jack listed. He grabbed Jack’s good wrist and dragged him there. Alice opened the door. “Your friend is drunk.”

“Hiya Alice! Didja have a good day? I had a weird day!” 

“Jack… get inside.” She said sounding disappointed. 

“What’s the matta? Don’t be sad.” He smiled at her.

“Jack, you’re drunk.” She said. He just burped and laughed. 

“I know.”

“Jack, you always tell everyone never to drink…”

“Yeah but… ‘s diffrent when I do it.”

“No Jack, that makes you a hypocrite.”

“A hippo cricket?” He asked, she wished she could laugh at that.

“Daddy… Jack’s drunk.” She called. Her father came, Jack smiled again. 

“Kid, come on… you know better.” He said. “Warden, how’d you let this happen?”

“I let him be alone, that’s what he chose to do.”

“No.” Jack said bursting out with laughter. “You broke my nose and my wrist n’ Racer says you don’t feel nothing when you drink so I drinked it all.” He said still laughing. “Racer was right. I don’t even feel nothin right now.” 

“Alice… get him water.” Her dad said. She listened. “You broke his wrist? He’s been there for three days! You’re going to turn him into a drunk!”

“He did this to himself.”

“He did this to take away the pain. Pain that you caused him. He’s seventeen years old.”

“He acts a lot older, with the mouth he had you’d think he was thirty.”

“Jack here.” Alice said giving him water. He drank it. 

“Jack buddy, stay here tonight, you’re going to have a hangover tomorrow, do you know what that is?”

“No.”

“You’re going to feel sick.”

“Like Racer! Racer always feels sick when he would come home all crazy.”

“Right Jack, like that.” Alice said. 

“Stay here, we’ll get you to a doctor okay? That’ll take the pain away better than drinking.”

“Okay.” He smiled. 

“You can’t-” The spider started. 

“I just did. Jack, how about we go back to the court and show them how you look after three days there?”

“The other boys beat him up, really it’s easy to excuse.” The spider said. Another knock at the door. Jack laughed. 

“Jack, you got a bad case of the giggles. Is this your first time getting drunk?” Alices dad asked. He nodded. 

“I drinked before but this is fun.” he said. 

“No kid… go sit down.” He said. Jack listened. Alice opened the door, Eliza. 

“Jack’s drunk… you can’t have a real conversation.” Alice said. 

“Hiya Smiles.” He giggled. 

“Jack… come on.”

“I know, I know… I’s a hippo cricket, Alice told me.” He said.

“Alice, get him more water.” Her dad said. She did. “Jack, you’re going to throw up tonight okay? I’m warning you now, but you did do this to yourslef.”

“I don’t wanna hurl… I just ate last night…”

“Last night?”

“Uh huh…”

“When did you eat before that Jack?”

“Miss Medda gave me a snack before that court thing- hey Eliza I like your hair… it looks bouncy.” He said getting off track.

“Jack, are you telling me he didn’t give you any food until last night.”

“No. He didn’t give me no food at all. I stole what I ate last night.” he said. 

“You didn’t feed him!?” 

“He didn’t deserve to be fed.” 

“My god you do not deserve that place. Jack, come eat.”

“Oh boy.” He smiled. Everyone kept giving him water. Dinner was served, Jack ate like a pig. 

“Kelly, lets go.” the spider said. Jack got up.

“No, Jack, I told you you’re staying here, thats final.” Her dad said. Jack shrugged and sat down again. 

“I’ll be back for him tomorrow.”

“Day after. He’ll be sick tomorrow.” He said. 

“Fine. Jack, you’re in trouble.” The spider said. Jack once again, belched. The spider left. 

“Alice, get him to your room, Beth, you’re staying?”

“Always.” She smiled. 

“He’s going to be up all night, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. As long as he’s not there.” She said. The girls got hm upstairs. 

“Jack, you’re an idiot.” Eliza said.

“Me? You don’t get ta call no one an idiot. I saved your ass yesterday you know that?” He said ready to fall asleep. 

“We’ll argue tomorrow. Go to sleep.” She said. He listened and passed out in seconds. Alice took off his hat and shoes. Before her and Eliza also went to bed. Alice was woken up a few hours later by Jack. 

“Alice… I ain’t feeling good.”

“Bathroom, you’re going to hurl, I’ll get my dad.” She said. He listened, she was right. He dad opened the door. 

“I told you bud…”

“How bad was I?”

“Not the worst, I know my brother remeber?”

“Yeah but… I was probably acting like an idiot.”

“You had the giggles, you burped a lot and you were loud. Not too bad at all bud. I am disapointed though, I thought you knew better.”

“I do… b-but… bein there messes with your brain… n’ everything hurt… I wanted it ta stop hurtin. I knew that does the trick… n’ it did, it took away the pain but its all back n’ ten times worse now…” He said. 

_ Great job jackass, you disapointed the guy who actually likes you. _

“I know kid, but no more of that okay? It’s not good.”

“Yeah… no more I promise.” he said leaning over again. 

“Good job buddy… let it out.”

“I’s sorry.”

“For?”

“Drinkin… n’ hurlin everywhere.”

“Don’t worry about either of those.” He said. “I’ll get you more water okay?”

“Thank you.” He said. He finally got everything out. Alice’s dad gave him water, he drank it all.

“Back to bed buddy… it’ll be worse tomorrow.”

“I know… I’s gonna feel awful n’ my nose n’ wrist are killin me.”

“We’ll get you to a doctor. I promise, just go to bed for now okay?” Jack nodded. It didn’t take him long to crash again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,,, me making a late night update?? (late for me lol, idk what time it is for you guys) 
> 
> Jack made some not so good choices but,,, the kids under a lot of stress and he's not handling it too well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi quick disclaimer,,, I have no idea what it feels like to be hungover because i'm 16 and a pretty good egg lol all I know is,,, it's not a fun thing to deal with and I'm sure being all beat up, having a broken wrist and a broken nose don't really help at all lol.

Everyone was awake before he was, Alice and Eliza were whispering on the bed as Jack slowly woke up. He let out a moan.

“You okay?” Eliza asked. He shook his head.

“Hurts?” Alice asked, he nodded.

“Are you going to speak?” He shook his head. 

“What hurts?” He pointed to his head, then his nose and then held up his wrist. 

“Jack… it’s been three days… how’d you let this happen?”

“Let? You think I let this happen?” He said weakly. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I’s an asshole, I dunno what you want me ta tell you. I say stuff, he does this. It’s gonna be a long four years.” 

“How’s your back?”

“‘S fine.”

“Jack I-”

“You saw nothing. N’ I’m still pissed at you for that. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I was thinking, you needed someone there for you.”

“No, no I didn’t it’s betta if it’s just me n’ him. I don’t gotta worry about any of the kids there, or my boys, or someone watching me get whipped or beat. But no, there’s fucking Elizabeth Hall getting her ass dragged to the refuge. Didja like what you saw? My home sweet home.” He said. 

“Jack. That’s not funny. None of this is funny. You’ve been there for three days You have three broken bones, you look horrible and you got black out drunk yesterday.” Alice said. 

“And? It hurt. I wanted it to stop hurting. Regret that now holy shit.” He rubbed his head. 

“You’re right. You are a ‘hippo cricket.’”

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I called you a hypocrite, you kept saying hippo cricket.” Alice said.

“Holy shit I was outta it last night…”

“We know.” Alice’s dad opened the door.

“Jack, buddy, how are you feeling?”

“Shitty.” He said then realized he can’t curse in front of her dad. “Oh sorry… not good. I ain’t feelin good at all.”

“Eat something kid, then take a nap. You’ll feel better.” He said. Jack slowly pulled himself up. Waffles were served, that got a little smile. He then went back to bed, her dad followed to talk to him. 

“Everything okay bud? We’ll go to the doctor when you wake up.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. “Do you think… maybe instead of goin back there I could sneak out n’ go ta the lodging house? Or to Medda’s… or Backbone or- Sorry I’s ramblin.”

“Yeah bud, do that, I don’t want you there.”

“I don’t want me there.” He said. There was a loud banging at the front door. 

“I got it.” Alice called. Then opened it. 

“Where is he? That little shit where is he?” The spider. 

“Seems like I ain’t the only drunk you gotta deal with right now…” He yawned. 

“You’re not a drunk Jack, you got drunk once, you’re not drunk right now, he is. Go to sleep kid, I’ll deal with him.” He said, but the man had already come upstairs and swung open the door, his belt already in his hand. At least it wasn’t the whip. 

“Get up.”

“What did he do?” Alice’s father asked.

“That brat is a liar. It’s all he’ll ever be.”

“Jack, what did you lie about.”

“I dunno. Probably somethin.”

“Kelly, there was a boy there the other day, my officers remember. Where the hell is he?”

“I dunno! I told you I don’t remember, you have done a lot of things that would make me not remember.”

“You got yourself drunk, don’t even try blaming me on that.”

“Oh I won’t, that was all me… but ya did leave an open bottle of alcohol out fer me ta find. N’ it ain’t my fault you knocked me out. N’ it ain’t my fault you-”

“Shut up.” He said.

“The kids right. You run a jail with a bunch of minors. It’s not smart to leave alcohol out, because the one percent of kids who need to be there will have no problem taking that.”

“The piece of shit next to you is part of that one percent.”

“He is not.”

“Jack, I’ll ask again. Where is he?”

“I don’t know! I dunno who you’s even talkin bout! Stop askin!” He said.

“He doesn’t remember, get out of my house. We agreed you can get him tomorrow.”

“Kelly, I’ll get that answer from you.”

“No you won’t bye bye now.” He said. 

“Go to sleep.” He father whispered getting up to kick the spider out. Jack passed out. He woke up a few hours later feeling much better. He went downstairs rubbing his good eye. 

“Feeling better?”

“A lot betta… thanks…” He yawned. They gave him more water. 

“Let’s get you to a doctor okay bud?”

“Yeah…” He said. Getting up. 

“Feeling better crank pot?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah sorry ta snap at you… my head was killin me n’ I wasn’t in the mood.”

“No you were right, I was being stupid.”

“No shit.” He grinned. They walked to a doctor, it was obvious Jack needed it even if he didn’t admit it. 

“Jack, kid come on… what happened?” Doctor Wright asked. Jack smiled seeing him. 

“Refuge reopened. Had the honor of bein the first refugee.” He grinned. 

“You’re too much kid, you know that?” He chuckled

“I’ve been told.” 

“Lets go kid, I’ll look at you.” He said. He nodded and followed him into the hallway and into a room. Jack sat down. “How’d you get out bud?”

“Took me ta my friends house cause she’s his niece n’ they was lookin out fer me. I showed up… uh… drunk… n’ so they didn’t let Snyda take me back.”

“Kid... come on… you can’t drink.”

“I know… but… it all hurt real bad, be broke my nose n’ then like two seconds later broke my wrist… I just wanted it ta stop hurtin…”

“I know bud, but you can’t do that.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“Lets see that wrist okay?” Jack held out his hand. “Who wrapped it?”

“Spida, he wanted me ta not look hurt at Alice’s.”

“He didn’t do a good job.”

“He did snap my nose into place though. I think he did that right.” Doctor Wright felt it.

“He did. The wrist no. This is going to hurt okay?”

“I feel like crap regardless, I don’t care.” He said. He snapped Jack’s wrist back into place. “OH HOLY SHIT!” Jack yelped. 

“I know buddy… I’m sorry.”

“‘S Alright… ‘s betta…” He said. Now Doctor Wright wrapped up his wrist and walked him out. 

“How much?” Alice’s father asked. 

“Jack’s free. Only time we needed money was his leg. But now, now he’s free.” 

“Thanks docta Wright.”

“Anytime kid, try and stay away from trouble okay?”

“You got it.” He grinned. The left to go back to Alice’s, Jack saw all the kids selling and got distracted.

“RACER! CRUTCHIE!” He said happily and limped over.

“JACK!” They shouted. Race sprinted over and hugged him.

“The hell did he do ta ya!? ‘S been three days!?”

“Long story. Got the shit beat outta me, you n’ Eliza are a bunch of dumbasses-”

“Hey I told her it ain’t a smart idea.”

“N’ then he knocked me out n’ whipped me a bunch n’ then the next day he broke my nose n’ right after he broke my wrist, then I got drunk n’ now-”

“Oh so you can drink now huh?”

“Shut up I wasn’t thinkin straight.” 

“What were you like huh?” He teased.

“Gassy n’ giggly n’ loud.” He grinned. Crutchie hugged him. “Hey buddy. I missed you so much.” He ruffled his hair. “Both of you gimme a hug.” He said. Race joined the hug.

“You comin back ta the house?”

“I dunno… we’ll see…” He said. “Tell the boys I said hi okay? Give the littles a good bedtime story okay? Promise?”

“Course. They miss ya a lot. Scout’s been cryin, Half-pint has been tryin ta calm ‘im down, they’s us.” Race grinned. 

“They are us. Except Half-pints all you n’ Scout’s fully Jack jr.” He grinned. 

“Yeah! But Half-pint looks out fer Scout the way you do fer me.” 

“I know kid.” He chuckled. “Alright I gotta go. I love you two so so much. I dunno when I’s comin back… Racer, I bet you’s doin great, Crutchie, keep smilin, make sure Race ain’t an idiot.” 

“Promise.” They both said. Jack hugged them again and limped to everyone again. 

“Sorry… I missed ‘em.” 

“That’s okay Jack, you can say hi to your friends.” Her mom said. He smiled. 

“Hey kid, I gotta ask, when my brother came here shouting, do you actually know where that kid is?”

“Yeah, right here.” He grabbed Eliza. 

“Beth… explain.”

“So, Race and I had this brilliant idea.”

“Brilliant? Stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” He said. 

“So Race gave me spare clothes-”

“Spare clothes I stole in case there was an EMERGENCY. That was no emergency.” 

“And then Race gave me his hat and I went there to see Jack.”

“Yeah n’ I got mad so I asked if I could give ‘er a little tour n’ he let me, n’ we talked. N’ then he called me ta… ya know… n’ he asked what ‘er name was n’ everything. N’ I’s fast on my feet, I said ‘er name was Spunky n’ ‘er real name is Eli.”

“Clever.” Alice’s father said. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. “N’ Eliza here got a front row seat to a Jack Kelly whippin.” 

“Still not funny.”

“I mean, I was kinda funny.”

“No, you’re such a jerk, you know it gets you hurt…”

“Yeah well I’s gettin hurt either way. At least I give ‘im a reason so I know I deserve it.”

“You still don’t deserve it.” Her dad said. 

“Nah, I was bein pretty bad.” He chuckled. 

“Did you ever hit him?”

“No.”

“Then you didn’t deserve it.”

“I kept makin jokes though, n’ I know he don’t like those jokes, he made that real clear while beatin me up.” 

“Are these the jokes he tells us about.”

“Probably.”

“About him with teenage boys?”

“Yep.” he grinned. “‘S immature but anything ta make the kids in there laugh. N’ he only doesn’t like ‘em cause he’s scared that’s gonna get out… if he ain’t guilty of beatin us up, which he actually does, he’ll be fine.” 

“Kid, do me a favor.” Her father said. Jack frowned preparing to get told not to do it. “Keep making them, keep those kids happy but don’t let yourself get hurt. Jack, we all know you’re strong. Don’t let him beat you.” He said. Jack grinned. “Now I’m not saying hit him, but we all know you can dodge it or block a punch, he’s said you’ve done it.”

“I can. But then he gets his other guys ta hold me down n’ stuff.”

“Then nevermind kid.”

“Don’t matter I’s gonna keep makin em.”

“If you’re going to make them do it here with us, he can’t hurt you and I want to hear how clever you really are kid.”

“Yeah? I will.” he smirked. 

“Mister Charles there like… really inappropriate.” Eliza said.

“I know, I just want to see my brother get mad at children insults.” he said. Jack grinned. 

“I mean, if ya want I just won’t hold back, I’ll act the way I act there.”

“As long as you’re not cursing, fine.” He said.

“When’s he comn ta get me? tomorra?”

“Yes, but I’m not letting you go anywhere until you’re looking a little better.”

“Gee thanks.” He smiled. 

“Beth, ask your parents if he can stay with you tonight, I don’t want my brother coming in and grabbing him, be back for dinner.”

“Alright, let's go Jackie.” She said grabbing his good wrist. 

“Bye! See ya fer dinner!” He smiled. 

“Are you really mad?” She asked.

“At you? Not really. You realize you’s a dumbass though right?”

“You’re one to talk Jack, you knew he’d beat your for the jokes and you keep going.”

“Yeah well I ain’t sneakin INTA the refuge.”

“Relax. We’re both out right?”

“Fer now yeah.” He said. They got to her house. Her parents hugged him. He smiled. They knew he needed a hug. Her dad ruffled his hair. 

“Mom, Daddy, can Jack stay overnight? We’re all hiding him from Snyder and he thinks he’s picking up Jack tomorrow so he can’t be at Alice’s.”

“Of course. Jack, how’d you get out?”

“Oh… well he took me ta Alice’s n’ I was… uh… don’t be too mad… but I was drunk… n’ so Alice’s pop didn’t let him take me back, n’ then today…”

“Kid… you can’t be drinking-”

“He knows dad, he knows.”

“Yeah. Trust me I know, I just wasn’t thinkin straight cause he kept beatin me… n’ then he broke my nose n’ my wrist.” He held it up. “N’ I just wanted it ta stop hurtin so… I took a drink. Trust me I regretted it at night n’ this mornin.” They hugged him again. He smiled.

“We’re having dinner at Alice’s again, we’ll be back tonight.”

“Alright, then the four of us are talking about the stunt you pulled. I’m sure Jack wasn’t happy with that.”   
  


“No, no I was not. I was ready to kill ‘er.” He grinned. 

“We told you.” Her mother said. 

“I know. He keeps yelling at me. Yelled at me in a drunken rage.”

“Hey, wasn’t a drunken rage. You saw a drunken rage. That ain’t one of em.” He said. 

“Lets go, we’ll talk later,” She laughed. 

“Can we stop by Pulitzer’s before we go back ta your house?”

“Sure Jack.” She laughed. They went to Alice’s and ate. Jack loved not being starved. Then goodbye hugs. Then he and Eliza went to Pulitzer. Jack knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“Jack Kelly.” He said with a grin and an insanely strong accent. The door opened. One of the workers. He smiled.

“Katherine.” They called. She came down in a nightgown. 

“Ace!”

“Jack!” She ran right into his arms. He hugged her laughing. “I’s stayin at Eliza’s tanight, I wanted ta let ya know I’s okay.” He smiled, holding her tight.

“Come in Eliza, don’t let him leave you out there.” She said laughing. “Jack how’d you get out and are you in trouble?”

“Hell yeah I’s in trouble, just wait till I tell ya what happened.” He grinned. 

“Daddy! Jack’s here with his friend Eliza! We’re going to talk for a little while.” She called grabbing his good hand and taking him to the dining room. 

“So… he won, you was there fer that.”

“We’re still fighting for you baby.”

“Yeah? Thanks. But he beat the shit outta me if you can’t tell, n’ Eliza’s n’ idiot…” He explained the whole story for what felt like the millionth time. Nothing hurt more than the look on Katherine’s face when he said he got drunk, but at the same time she was so understanding.

“Baby, promise me no more drinking? Not until you’re old enough.”

“Promise Ace.” He smiled. Pulitzer came down. 

“Hiya mista Pulitzer.” Jack shook his hand. 

“Hello mister Kelly, and hello… Eliza correct?”

“Yes sir, nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“I’s stayin with Eliza, just wanted ta pop in n’ say I’s okay, kinda on the run, but okay.” 

“What happened?” he asked. Jack sighed and explained everything all over again. Pulitzer made him swear he wouldn’t touch another drop of alcohol until he was old enough. “And Jack,” He said. Jack faced him. “Come tomorrow, we’re going to the court-”

“No!” He sounded terrified. “S-Sorry… I don’t wanna… not if they’s gonna treat me like that again… n’ i-if I do Spida’s just gonna say I got drunk n’ then I’s gonna be in the refuge till I’s fifty.” He said. 

“Isn’t it better to try?” Katherine asked. 

“You see my face? You know my nose is broken too, you see my wrist? You don’t even wanna see under my shirt. That’s because I went ta court the first time. He’ll whip me till I don’t have skin no more fer goin back.”

“Jack, let me see under your shirt, and please take your regular clothes back.”

“Oh gladly, I miss my blue and not this junk he gave me.”

“Katherine, go get it for him.” He said. She rushed off. 

“If you don’t want anyone to see that’s fine, but Jack, please let me look at it. I need to see how bad it is.” He said.

“Well I mean, I trust everyone here so I don’t really care, Eliza saw ten of em happen… I just don’t wanna be pitied fer it.”

“No one will pity you.” He said. Katherine came back and handed him his clothes, his hat, god he missed that hat. He then off his shirt. No one gasped, which relieved him. “You saw a doctor?”

“Well only cause my wrist was broken…”   
  


“Did he see this?”

“Nah...but docta Wright is good, he’d know.” 

“Jack… how many times did he hit you?”

“I don’t know… Eliza saw ten, then I lost count. N’ the next day a bunch of kids had ta watch n’ that was another thirty… n’ then after they left. It’s been a lot.” He said putting on his tank top and then the blue, and then the vest, not buttoning anything yet, he then threw his hat on and held his pants, he couldn’t change that yet. 

“Kid… you have to show this to someone, it can get him in trouble.”

“No way. I ain’t doin that again. That was the most humiliating moment of my whole life… That was so bad… N’ I don’t-”

“Jack, we’ll get a new judge for you. Or at least try.”

“Don’t matta. Spida’s got everyone wrapped around his fat fingers. He’ll say I was drinkin n’ that I got inta a drunken brawl n’ then I get sent right back ta him.”

“Okay Jack… stay safe okay?”

“Uh huh. Promise.” he said. 

“Get back safely now okay?” He said.

“Yes sir.” He said. Katherine hugged him goodbye.

“Sneak a kiss?” He grinned.

“Your lips split. Here.” She kissed his cheek. He smiled.

“I love you Ace, see ya.” He grinned. “N’ I love you mista Pulitzer, see ya.” He puckered his lips getting everyone to laugh, his favorite feeling. Eliza waved goodbye to everyone. They finally made it to her house.

“Sorry that took a while, Jack wanted to go see his girl and he had to explain everything.” She said.

“Yeah… sorry…”

“It’s okay, Jack don't apologize. Now, both of you sit down, Eliza we’re going to talk about how stupid that was. We told you he wouldn’t like it.” Her mother said.

“Jack yelled at me enough. I know. Never again.” She said. 

“Look, Smiles, real talk, it took guts ta do what you did. Real guts. Only guys I’ve ever seen do that was me so Race didn’t haveta go n’ Backbone so I wouldn’t be alone. But, Backbone n’ I are a couple of idiots, n’ spida don’t like us much anyway. He don’t know your buddy Spunky. Don’t let em meet again.” He said. She nodded agreeing. 

“Well said Jack, go to bed now, both of you.” Her father said. They nodded. He went to the bathroom to put on his regular pants. She gave im pillows and a blanket.

“Hey Smiles?”

“Yeah Dimples?”

“Can we talk again?”

“About?”

“Should I just go back ta jail.”

“What? No. Are you stupid?”

“Yeah.” He grinned. “No but seriously, I’s diggin myself in a deeper hole fer next time… I-I don’t wanna do that.”

“I know… and I get that… but look at you. You’re hurt, badly. It’ll get worse and never heal.”

“Yeah… I’s torn.”

“Look, I’m saying no, don’t ever turn yourself in.”

“Then I’s on the run fer four years.”

“Not really, you can always stay with me, or Alice, or Davey, or the older boys, and once you start work, you’ll be safe there for hours a day every day.”

“Don’t matta… I dunno… let’s just go ta sleep. I love ya Smiles.”

“I love you, hippo cricket.”

“Hey!”

“Never dropping that one Dimples.”

“Fine,  _ Spunky _ . Night.” He grinned. They both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope guys enjoyed this one,,, and yes Jack is seriously thinking about handing himself back to Snyder,,, will he do it? who knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up finally feeling better, well, his head felt better, all his bruises still hurt. 

“Morning Jackie.” She said. 

“Mornin…”

“Feeling better?”

“A lot yeah. Thanks.” He smiled.

“What do you want to do today Jack?”

“I wanna see all my boys, let em know I’s okay fer now.” He yawned. 

“Let’s get breakfast first okay. Get out, I’ll change and then we’ll eat.” she said. He listened. It took her awhile but she finally came out, they ate and then went to see which boys they could find. 

“JACK!” He heard, the boys found him first. Little Scout and Half-pint. Jack got on his knees so they could run into his arms, they tackled him in a hug. He smiled. 

“Hey boys, I love you, I miss you.” He said. They didn’t let go. 

“Come home…” Scout begged.

“I can’t buddy… I’s sorry… but I’s in a lot of trouble.”

“Race told us…” Half-pint said. 

“Yeah? Did he tell ya how I busted out?” He grinned. 

“No…”

“Well… the spider fell asleep, I woke up took the keys he had and unlocked my hands n’ feet. Then, I ran out, fastest kid you’ve ever seen!” He lied, he can’t tell them he got drunk. Never these two.

“No way! We’s faster!” Scout said. 

“Oh yeah? You two go there and back, let’s see who’s fastest.” He grinned. They listened, his little trick worked every time, even if they knew it was a trick. Half-pint let Scout win. “Atta boy Scout!” Jack picked him up. He giggled. “Good job bud, I caught that, proud of ya, you’s a good big brotha.” He whispered to Half-pint who smiled. “Now go sell you two. I love you. I promise I’ll come see ya whenever I can. Now just ain’t the safest time.”

“Okay… bye… we love you.” They hugged him again. 

“What’s the headline?” He asked, testing them.

“Dunno, we can’t read. Somethin bout a baby born with an extra arm.” Half-pint grinned. 

“Atta boy, go sell those papes.” He grinned, they ran off. He turned to Eliza who already looked ready to say ‘you’re adorable’. “Shut up.” He grinned. They walked around until Jack was able to say hello to every single one of those kids. 

“You want to go see Katherine now, don’t you?”

“Always but she’s workin. I wanna go tell Blue n’ Red n’ Backbone I’s okay… you can do whatever if ya don’t wanna come.”

“I can ask Alice when it’s safe to have you back.”

“Okay, meet me at Medda’s at like… five? That way I have time ta see Kath too.”

“Okay Jack, deal.” She said. He went to Blue first.

“Do I got the story for you.” He grinned. 

“Aw kid…” He said.

“Don’t gimme the ‘aw kid’ cause you’s bout ta be pissed…”

“What did you do?” He asked. Jack explained everything. The people he was most scared to tell he got drunk was Blue, Red and Backbone. Everyone just looked disappointed, which he hated, but getting yelled at by his big brothers was so much worse. He knew why Race hated getting yelled at by him, he hates getting yelled at too. Blue lightly slapped the back of Jack’s head, not wanting to hurt him but wanted to show he was mad. 

“Sorry…”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Kelly. Never again you understand? Never again.”

“I know! Trust me I regretted it that night inta the next day.”

“I thought you of all people would never even think of touching a drop after everything he’s done to you!”

“I know… but Race always says you don’t feel nothin. N’ a broken nose n’ wrist hurts a crap ton.”

“I could kill Race too.”

“He’s fine. Hasn’t touched a drop in a long time.”

“Good, what did you do to make that happen.”

“He got his ass hauled off ta the refuge with me. He got out the next mornin, I escaped that night but he saw Spida do a numba on me.” 

“Yeah so that clearly ain’t gonna work on you.”

“The headache on top of everything else taught me enough.”

“Good, you jackass I can’t believe you.”

“I said sorry…”

“And I said sorry don’t cut it. You’s in charge of those kids, you can’t be doin that.”

“I still ain’t at the house! The only people who know are Racer n’ Crutchie.”

“Where have you been staying?”

“Alice’s n’ last night Eliza’s cause spida was gonna pick me up taday.”

“You need a place you come ta me Red or Backbone okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Daddy?” One of his kids, Jack grinned. “Uncle Jackie!” Jack got a hug. 

“Hey Nicky.” He grinned.

“Uncle Jackie’s bein an idiot.” Blue said. 

“Yeah, don’t be like uncle Jackie. Speakin of uncle Jackie, he’s gotta go cause he’s in trouble.” He grinned. 

“Who are you in trouble with?”

“Your pop.” He grinned. 

“Daddy!”

“He’s kidding, kind of.” Blue ruffled Jack’s hair. 

“Go see Red.”

“Got it, Bye.” He said. “N’ bye Nick, see ya soon.” He grinned. Then went to Red. He knew the scoldings were going to get worse, Backbone would kill him, but he had to survive Red first.

“Aw kid… busted out.”

“Uh… long story… you’s gonna kill me.”

“Am I?”

“Uh huh… trust me. Blue was ready to strangle me.”

“Then you better start talking.” He said. Jack explained everything all over again. 

“Jack!” He yelled. 

“Quiet! Damn! Your whole family is here.”

“Jack! Come on! You? Of all the kids you were the last person I’d expect to do that. If it were Race, yeah that makes sense, Race is an idiot. But you!? Jack come on!” 

“I know! I know…” He said. “I learned my lesson, you don’t gotta scold me” ‘

“But I’m still going to. Jack, he’s a drunk, you see how he acts. You wanna be like that!?”

“N-No…” He said.

“So you NEVER touch another drop. You got that?”

“You’re like the hundredth person ta say that. I promise. I swear never again.” He said.

“Good. I love you kid.” He gave him a hug. 

“Love you too… I gotta see Backbone… he’s gonna kill me…” 

“Yeah, yes he is. You’re screwed. Good luck.”

“Yeah… bye, tell everyone uncle Jackie said hi.”

“I got it, kids are napping.”

“Yeah. figured. Bye… love ya.”

“Bye bud.” he nudged him. He then took a walk to Backbones. He knocked on the door.

“Backbone! Spida didn’t kill me but you’s gonna!” He called. He opened the door.

“Thank god.” He hugged him. “Aw kid you’s busted.”

“Yeah I know… maybe I should just leave that here so you don’t yell at me.” 

“No. inside. Explain.” He said. Second to last time he had to tell that story, Medda last. He was right Backbone was the angriest. 

“Jack Kelly!”

“I-I know… I know I messed up. Everyone yelled at me already. Blue n’ Red gave me a talkin to already n’-”

“They ain’t me. The hell were you thinking. I told you every single day never to drink.”

“I-I know.”

“So you just don’t listen.”

“You know I don’t.” He grinned.

“Not funny, Kelly. I’m pissed.”

“I know. But you know betta than anyone I don’t listen.”

“You don’t listen to Snyda. You always listened to me!”

“I know… but I-I dunno… it hurt n’ I wasn’t thinkin. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Better not. Love you kiddo. But you did deserve to get yelled at.”

“I know.” He said nodding.

“Who you seein next. I can’t believe those two let ya walk here alone, you’s on the run.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve been on the run fer ten years now. I’s goin ta Medda’s.”

“I’m taking you to Medda’s.”

“Alright… you don’t gotta though,”

“Consider it a punishment then.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes. Backbone lightly hit him the way Blue did. Jack rolled his eyes. Medda was sweet, Medda understood, Medda gave Jack more food and water. Jack smiled. 

“Are you gonna stay babies?” She asked.

“I’d love ta but I’s seein Kath n’ then we’s gonna figure out where I’s stayin tanight. No one wants be back at the lodgiin house till I’s walkin n’ lookin betta.”

“If you need to stay here you’re always welcome baby.” She said. 

“Thank you miss Medda, as always you’s a gem.” He smiled.

“And Emma and I need practice raising a kid, so if you wanna come be a moron at our place you can.” Backbone said.

“You got it.” He grinned. 

“Let’s go ya jackass.”

“No, you ain’t walkin me ta Kath’s I’ll be fine. I ain’t a kid no more.”

“Yeah well clearly I gotta treat you like one if you’s gonna get drunk.”

“Drop it.”

“No.”

“Can you blame me!? Look at how badly he busted me up.”

“Wow, Jack Kelly admitting he’s hurt.”

“I didn’t say that-”

“No, but you did say you’s badly busted up.”

“Yeah… cause I is. Don’t take a genius ta see that. I dunno if you heard cause you’s so focused that I was drinkin, but he broke my fuckin wrist n’ nose.” 

“Yeah no kiddin. You sure you don’t wanna have a walkin buddy.”

“I’ll be fine.” He said. 

“You get caught, I’ll kill you.” 

“Spida will beat ya to it.” He grinned. 

“Stop it.” He hit the back of is head again.

“Hit the hurt kid one more time why dontcha?” 

“I will.” He grinned. 

“I’s goin ta see my goirl. Bye.” He said giving Medda a hug.

“Be safe baby.”

“I promise. Fer you, not fer ‘im.” He grinned. He made his way to the Sun, right on time. She hugged him so tight. He hugged back. 

“Baby, this isn’t safe and you know that.”

“Yeah we’ll talk about that. N’ I don’t care, I’ll risk it fer you.” He grinned.

“Jack no, come over, please.”

“Can’t. Eliza’s tellin me where I’s spendin the night.”

“Can’t go back to the house?”

“Alice’s folks don’t want me back till I’s lookin betta. N’ Spida knows I live there, he’ll go n’ look fer me. Now he’s got no idea where I am. But… that’s what we gotta talk bout.” 

“Alright, Jacobi’s?”

“No. I mean we gotta hide. Come on, it’ll be romantic.” He smiled. He took her to an alleyway and they sat behind some garbage. 

“Wow Jack, so romantic.” She joked. 

“Yeah, all your favorite pieces of trash.” He smiled.

“Stop it, you are not.” She said, 

“I love you.” He puckered his lips. She kissed him.

“Now why are we sitting in an alleyway? What are we talking about?”

“Ace… I think I’s goin back ta jail.”

“What!? Jack oh my god, are you feeling okay?”

“Do you know how much trouble I am already? Ace if I keep runnin… he will catch me… n’ he will make me regret everything…” 

“Jack, baby… no…”

“But Ace, I… I dunno… I just wanna-”

“Baby, can I show you what I’m working on?” 

“What does that have ta do with-”

“I’ll show you. Come on!” She said grabbing his hand and running back to the building claiming she ‘forgot something’. “Look baby.” She said. She was working on a paper about the refuge, using his words about it. He never thought him saying 'we was beat when we was born' could be turned into what she was writing.

“Wow Ace… this… wow.” He said.

“See! This could work.”

“Ace… that’s great but, it won’t work. He’ll say I’m a liar n’ you’s biased n’ I’ll get hurt all over again.”

“That’s why I need you help love, help me talk to more kids who’ve been there.”

“Backbone… Backbone’s been through stuff, Blue n’ Red, they got hurt n’ stuff too. N’ we can see Ten-pin… he’s there now.”

“So let’s do that!” She said. He grabbed her hand. He took her back to Blue’s. He opened the door.

“Nicky! Uncle Jackie’s back!” He grinned. The kid ran out and hugged his leg. “Hey buddy, go play okay? I’ll be there soon.” he said. The kid nodded and ran off.

“What’s up kid?” Blue said. 

“Ace is writin a story bout the refuge, n’ she wants ta go to court with it, I can’t be the only she talked ta… can you help?”

“Oh yeah, course kid. You ain’t gonna wanna hear this at all. Go play with Nicky.”

“Deal.” He said limping off. 

“Hey uncle Jackie, when I get big, I wanna be a newsie just like you.” He smiled.

“No ya don’t bud, I was already a newsie when I was your age, be grateful you ain’t one, ain’t as fun as we make it seem.” He grinned.

“I think I’d be really good! Daddy always says I got the perfect face for it.” He grinned. 

“Cause you’s adorable, and you would be good but, be happy you don’t need to be. Half of us don’t have folks and if they do, they need to either support ‘em or they don’t wanna be with ‘em.”

“Oh… then never mind.” He said. Jack ruffled his hair and played whatever game the kid wanted. 

“Jack! Get over here!” Blue said, he sounded worried. 

“What did you do?” Nicky asked.

“We’s gonna find out…” He said getting up. 

“Kid… you wanna give yourself back to Spider?”

“A little… I mean I don’t wanna but… I’ll get in more trouble the longer I’s away. We learned this…” He said. 

“But Jack, it gets harder to escape each time. You didn’t even escape this time. You’ll be stuck there until you’re twenty one.”

“Please like he’d be able to keep me in.” He grinned.

“Jack, don’t you dare do it.”

“But-”

“No.” He said. Jack just shut up. “You know I’m right.”

“Yeah but at the same time… I’s gonna get caught again eventually, you can’t say I won’t, the longest I stayed away was a year. No way I can last four…” 

“Yes you can if you just ask for help.”

“No.” He said. “Look… we still gotta see Red n’ Backbone n’ I got somewhere to be… bye, I love you.” he said. Blue hugged him. 

“Be safe, don’t do anything stupid.”

“I will… do somethin stupid.” He grinned. They went to Red who also helped and yelled at Jack for thinking about going back, then Backbone who help Katherine and said if Jack did anything stupid like that he’d kill him. 

“Is that everyone?”

“Ten-pin.”

“You said he’s still-”

“Uh huh. If I can bust out I can bust in.” He grinned. 

“Hell maybe I’ll stay there, confuse Spida.”

“Don’t do it.”

“It’ll be funny.”

“No it wouldn’t.”

“I’d leave the next day, relax.” 

“Jack, no one has agreed with you on this.”

“I know, that’s what makes me wanna do it.” 

“Jack!”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes-”

“So lemme do it, I’ll get out, I promise.”

“Jack! You’re not thinking! If you get out again, that’ll make it worse because you got out twice.”

“Aw sweetheart, you don’t know how me n’ Spida work.” He grinned. 

“Jack, please don’t do it. You’re smarter than this, I know you are.” She said tearing up. 

“Hey!” He hugged her. “I’s teasin I ain’t gonna do it. ‘S fine. I’s okay.” He said trying to comfort her, he was being serious but she didn’t need to know that.

“Were you joking with everyone?”

“At first, no, now yeah, realized how stupid it was…” He said. He really didn’t think it was stupid until she almost started crying. He didn’t want to be the reason she cried, never. She didn’t let him let go of her, he didn’t mind, he loved this. “So we ain’t goin ta see Ten-pin?”

“No.” 

“That’s okay… when he’s out… if he’s ever out.”

“What did he do.”

“Nothin Snyda just likes company.” He grinned. “Let’s go somewhere private so I can kiss you n’ say I’s sorry.” He nuzzled her. She smiled. 

“Where?”

“Back ta the alleyway. That’s my spot.” He grinned taking her hand. She followed. He kissed her. “I’s sorry.” He smiled.

“You’re forgiven.” She smiled. 

“I hate ta ruin the moment but… I gotta go ta Jacobi’s. Come with me?” he smiled. 

“Sure.” She smiled. They got there. He wrapped his arm around her, she leaned on his shoulder. Eliza got there with Alice. Jack and Katherine smiled.

“Alice’s house bud.”

“Alright.” He smiled. 

“Did you have a good day?”

“Uh yeah… fer the most part. I was kinda stupid n’ I got yelled at by Blue, Red n’ Backbone fer drinkin... N’ gettin yelled at them is the worst feeling. Also my mind wasn’t really workin…”

“Why?”

“Remember what we talked about last night.”

“Jack!”

“Sorry!” 

“We’ll fight later. Race is stopping by with stuff for you.”

“Alright.” He said. “N’ no fightin later. Got yelled at enough taday.” He said. The girls ordered some food. Jack didn’t. 

“Jack eat…” Katherine said.

“I’s okay.” He said not wanting to admit he didn’t have money.

“I got it.” She said. 

“No-”

“Yes. Potatoes?”

“I’s fine-”

“He’ll have potatoes.” She said ordering.

“Ace!”

“Jack, you need to eat.” She said. They got their food, he listened to Katherine and ate. Then they finished. 

“Bye Ace, I love you. I’ll see ya.” He hugged her tight and gave her a kiss.

“Bye Jack, I love you.” She said. He smiled. They went to Alice’s. Her parents gave him a hug. 

“Shower Jack,” Her dad said. Jack grinned. 

“I smell that bad huh?” He grinned. 

“No, but we all know you need one.” He said. Jack smiled. He took a shower keeping his arm out. Then he changed into clothes her dad gave him, he always hated borrowing his clothes but he had to. Then Race came over. Jack smiled. 

“Hey jackass. Here you go.” He said giving Jack his blanket and teddy bear with a smug grin.

“Screw you.” He laughed. 

“I’ll see ya when you come back yeah?”

“Yeah.” He ruffled Race’s hair. “Kids doin good?”

“Yep, not a problem with Scout and Half-pint, they know you’s out so they ain’t worried.”

“Alright. I’s tired. I’ll see ya, night bud.” 

“Bye Jack.” He gave him a hug and left. The kids went upstairs. Jack wrapped himself in his blanket. 

“Night Jack.” The girls said. 

“Night.” He yawned and rolled over. They knew he fell asleep in seconds then heard a snore to confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kath gonna be able to help Jack out with the refuge??? I don't even know so we'll all find out together. 
> 
> Also last update of 2019 wow!! Happy new year everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack woke up first. He stayed cuddled up in his blanket and smiled. He missed his rooftop a lot but was happy he wasn’t on the street. 

“Jack are you awake?” He heard, Alice. 

“Yeah…” He yawned. 

“Morning then.”

“Mornin.” He smiled. 

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, everything's healing. I can open my eye now so that’s good.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s very good Jack.”

“Yeah now I can wink again. We all know my winks pretty amazin.” He grinned.

“Sure go ask Katherine.” She said. 

“I will.” He smiled. 

“So Racer brought you your little teddy bear. Jackie’s got a soft side huh?”

“Shut up.” He laughed. “He did it ta embarras me, you know why I have it.” He grinned.

“Yeah I know.” She said. He got up and sat next to her. “How are you doing? In general.”

“Good… I guess. I mean I’s glad I have you n’ your family bein nice ta me, I got Eliza, my boys, Kath, I just wish the refuge wasn’t back… I hate that place. N’ I hate knowing there are kids there right now...”

“They’ll be okay.”

“I mean… look at me… those kids are younger.”

“Yeah but no offence but you’re kind of a direct target.”

“Yeah… but what's he do when I ain’t there?”

“Trust me, nothing compared to what he does to you” 

“Okay… but I know they ain’t eating good.”

“They eat better than you.”

“Still ain’t good enough n’ you know that… I’s gonna sneak em some-”

“Yeah? How? Jack, you couldn’t afford food at Jacobi’s how do you expect to get them food.”

“I dunno… once I’s back ta work I’ll buy some food.” 

“You really want to be back at work huh?”

“Broken bones is a gold mine. You know this.”

“Yeah but you’re hurt. Look, I know you’ve sold hurt before, and I know you’ve sold on the run before and I know you’re fine doing so most of the time but you know he doesn’t care about the refuge. He cares about only you. Everyones out looking for only you and if they can get others on the way they will.” She said. 

“Fuck this.” He moaned. Eliza woke up. 

“Mornin.” He and Alice said in sync. 

“What are we talking about?”

“Spida hates me.” He said. 

“Right…” She said. 

“Lets go have breakfast.” Alice said. Her mom was making eggs. 

“Mother, Jack wants to know when he can go back to work-”

“Alice!” He said. 

“What! You wanted to know.”

“Yeah but ya didn’t gotta word it like that… makes it sound like I wanna get outta here. I don’t I just need ta work.” He said. 

“We’ll ask Charles okay Jack?” 

“Alright.” He said. The three of them ate. Her father came down.

“Charles, as much as we’d love to, we can’t keep Jack forever, he’s not a pet, you have to let the kid go back to work.” She said ruffling his hair. 

“Do you still have the limp?”

“Little bit yeah.”

“Stay until that’s gone, if you need to run you have to be able to.”

“Yeah… What about when he comes for dinner?”

“The three of you will be in the other room before he even gets here, Alice, come out and say hi and he’ll never suspect anything.”

“Yeah but he’ll sure ask if you’ve seen me.”

“And we’ll say no.” He said. Jack smiled. The kids stayed inside for three days. Eliza’s parents had no problem with it. Then dinner. Jack made sure he wouldn’t be visible at all. He heard the man shout and yell and say if they had any idea where ‘the bastard’ is they better tell him. Jack didn’t even dare to speak. 

“Alice I gotta go bathroom…” He said. He sounded terrified.

“How bad?”

“Really bad… I’ve been holdin it…” 

“Can you last any longer?” 

“No… I really gotta go.”

“Get up. We’ll get you there.” She said. He nodded. They made it safely. “Hurry.” She said. He nodded. He went to the bathroom without a problem and went to wash his hands. 

“Uncle Warden! Hi! Eliza’s in there finishing up… I’ll call you when she’s done.”

“I can wait.” He said. 

_ Shit.  _

“You can use the downstairs bathroom she’s going to take a while-”

“Nonsense. You spend too much time with Jack, he’s making you stupid.”

“Why are you so obsessed with Jack! He’s my friend get over it!” 

“He’s a bad kid. You fail to see that.”

“He talks back to you yes. No that’s not respectful but he is a good person.”

“He’s a thief.”

“He stole to help others, no he shouldn’t steal, trust me, he knows that, but he’s never stolen anything for himself, never.” She said. 

“Doesn’t matter. Not to mention how many times he’s almost gotten me in trouble, or has gotten he in trouble.”

“Uncle Warden… you hurt him. He’s walking around trying to do his job so he can have money and doesn’t need to steal but he’s hurt, people notice, and they know it’s more than fights.”

“That brat has been nowhere to be found. I checked the house all those bastards live in, none of them knew where he was and he was not there, I’ve checked the theatre, his older friends house, here. I have no idea where he is.”

“That’s not good… and that’s not like Jack…” 

“I know. He better not have run off somewhere. I have four more years with him in my hands.”

“But he doesn’t want that. And you don’t like him. So why do you want him so badly-”

“Don’t ask questions.” He said. “And hurry up!” He banged on the door, frightening Jack who let out the softest yelp. Alice’s eyes grew huge, Snyder knew that sound, there was no way he didn’t. “Open the fucking door right now.” He demanded. Alice ran to go get her father but Snyder grabbed her hand and covered her mouth. Jack felt his eyes fill up. He was trapped. “I’ll say it one more time. Open the fucking door, Jack.” He said. The boy felt a chill run down his spine. 

_ It’ll be okay. Ace is working on one hell of a story, you won’t be there very long. He can’t hurt you too badly. You’re going to- _

“KELLY.” Another bang. He slowly opened the door noticing what he was doing to Alice, his own family, all because he wanted to get his hands on Jack. 

“Hey! Leave ‘er alone! That’s your family-” a punch square in the nose. Alice was let go of though. She ran to get her father but in the meantime, Snyder was able to do quite the number. Punching Jack in his already broken nose was a way to distract him so he couldn’t prepare for anything else. His face was getting beat badly, he knew that much. Then the man grabbed Jack’s hair and slammed his head into the wall. Jack felt dizzy, nauseous and pure pain. His nose really hurt, blood was on the wall now, definitely from the nose but who knows what else was bleeding. Alice’s father stopped him and grabbed Jack.

“Get away from him.” 

“He’s not your son, you can’t protect him forever.”

“No, he’s not my son, but you did grab my daughter. Don’t ever touch my daughter. And it doesn’t matter if he’s my son or not. Don’t go around doing stuff like that.” He said, he sounded mad, really mad. “Jack buddy I’m so sorry. We’ll clean you up okay.”

“I’s sorry I got blood on your wall.”

“Jack, that wasn't your fault. Don’t worry, we’ll clean it.” He said taking Jack downstairs.The spider followed. Alice’s mother sat Jack down and cleaned his face. His nose bleed for a while but they got it to stop.

“Get up Jack.” The spider demanded. 

“Absolutely not.” Alice’s father challenged. 

“‘S fine mista Snyda… I’s gonna be fine…”

“No, Jack sit baby.” her mother said. He had to listen.

“I’ll be okay, really, my goirls workin on a nice report bout the refuge. No way I’s gonna be there long once that gets published.” He smiled. 

“What.” The spider grabbed his shirt.

“Yeah...just so happens she’s been workin on somethin fer a little while now, n’ she finally got ta talk ta Blue n’ Red n’ Backbone too so it ain’t only me talkin. In fact, it’s all your favorites. N’ they don’t hold back, I do.” He grinned. 

“Kelly you’re dead meat.”

“Don’t matta what I am. She’s doin it and with the way she writes police will be knockin down the walls of that place by the end of the week.” He grinned. Snyder went to hit him again but was stopped. 

“Who’s idea was it.”

“Hers. You think I wanna do all that?” 

“She’s lucky she’s Pulitzer’s.”

“Why!? If not you’d try n’ hit a goirl? Not like I’d let ya but that's fucked up!”

“Jack, I told you watch the language.” Alice’s father said.

“Yes sir… sorry sir.” he said. 

“Get up Jack. We’re leaving.”

“Okay but if ya hit me remember what I told ya. Oh also she wrote about what ya did ta me when I was ten, all of it. Everything you did when I was ten, that’ll be out.”

“Too bad no one will see under your shirt isn’t it.”

“Nah that’s all fer you. I know you LOVE starin at my abs. N’ you love bending me over n’ hearin me scream. Really helps ya do the five knuckle shuffle.” He grinned. Alice’s father said Jack’s allowed to make those jokes as long as he doesn’t get hurt, and he wasn’t getting hurt with them. 

“That’s what you get so mad about?” Alice’s dad chuckled. “He’s being sarcastic. You can’t handle a joke from a kid.”

“He’s been making them for five years.”

“That would make him twelve, he was a little boy. He’s been joking, he sees your reaction and that makes him keep making them, even if he gets hurt. You know he’d do anything to keep others smiling.”

“Because he’s an idiot.”

“Why cause I care bout my boys? So sorry I got some love in my heart.” 

“Too bad no one loves you back.” He said. 

“That ain’t what Kath said.” He grinned. 

“You’re her charity case. You two won’t last and you know that.” 

“Still gettin more action than you.” He folded his arms.

“Get up.” 

“Yes  _ sir _ .” He said in a mocking tone.

“You’re asking for it you little shit. You know you broke our deal, you said you wouldn’t escape-”

“Never broke the deal. I didn’t escape did I? You took me out, they kept me here. I never busted out. N’ besides! Even if I did escape you broke your deal first! So I had a right! No broke bones remember?” 

“Don’t be an ass and that won’t happen.” 

“Warden get out.” Her father said. 

“Not without Kelly. Keep him here and I’ll have the cops here to drag him out.” 

“Unbelievable. He’s seventeen, do something else with your life.” Alice’s father said defeated. 

“Bye mista Snyda… I’ll see ya soon. Promise I ain’t gonna be there long once my goirl writes her story I’ll be outta there. Promise.” He said as the spider cuffed his hands. “Bye Mrs.Snyda, thanks fer takin care of me, I love your eggs n’ waffles.” He smiled. 

“Honey, stay safe.” She said. He nodded. 

“Bye Alice! Bye Eliza! I love you!” He called. The spider grabbed his hair and dragged him back. 

“You have balls Kelly, you know that?” He said. 

“Uh huh.”

“Making jokes in front of my brother now?”

“Yep. He said I was allowed.” He grinned. 

“Sign in.” He demanded. 

_ “Cowboy’s back.”  _ He wrote with a grin plastared on his face. The man slapped him. 

“Hey! You and I may need ta go back ta court. Not a good look if I’s hurt is it?”

“I don’t care. I’ll say it was the boys.”

“The boys that I steal for. Right.” He grinned. 

“Jack, you know I’ll win.” He said.

“I dunno… you haven’t seen the way Ace writes. I got a good shot this time.”

“But I still know the judge.” 

“Congratulations.” Jack rolled his eyes. The spider slapped him, his lip split again. 

“Shirt off.” He said. Jack sighed. 

“Hands are cuffed.” He said. 

“Then I’ll do it.”

“Oh you’d love that wouldn’t you? You’d LOVE undressin me.” He grinned. The man punched Jack, he knew by the end of the night his eye would be swollen all over again. He finally decided to uncuff Jack’s hands. Jack unbuttoned, ready for the whip. And he got it, he got it bad. He lost count at fifty. Then Snyder rolled him on his back. “Aww what? Miss my beautiful face?” He grinned.

“Not at all.” He said grabbing the knife. 

“No!” Jack yelled. The man grinned and began his work. He missed Jack screams. Jack felt humiliated everytime he yelped, or screamed or cried. 

“Now go to your closet. You’ll get your shirt back tomorrow.” He said. Jack nodded slowly walking. “Faster.” He demanded. Jack couldn’t. The man pushed him, Jack crashed on the floor and crawled to the closet. The man locked him in there. Jack didn’t know what else to do but cry so he did, still trying to hide himself even though no one could see him.”Shut up!” The man yelled at him. “You’re a wimp. Only wimps cry.” He scolded. Jack choked it back until he heard the man snore, then he started sobbing all over again. He remembered Katherine’s words. 

_ “ _ _ It’s okay to cry Jack, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You’re my brave boy no matter what.”  _

_ I’m her brave boy!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh first update of 2020!! 2020's been pretty good so far but 1899 is still kicking Jack's butt.
> 
> Poor guy, I'm so mean to him :'(


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine stayed at work much longer than she needed to, she needed to finish for Jack’s sake. At least he’s safe with Eliza and Alice. He’s safer there then he is roaming the streets. She reread her work. The things the older boys told her were horrible. They told her their own horrors and some of Jack’s. She hated imagining those horrible things happening to anyone. The boys definitely made her believe Jack was the strongest person ever. Backbone had the most stories. He said how he would need to carry Jack most of the time, or hug him to calm him down. She loved Jack but he was going to need to be more open about his past. This was horrible. What Jack didn’t know was she also talked to kids from the refuge he didn’t know. Some of them were there when Jack had just started becoming a newsie, or when he still lived with his father. They saw Snyder become an alcoholic. They were helpful people to talk to. She finally finished. She couldn’t wait to tell Jack. She handed it in to get published. She couldn’t wait to watch that place fall with Jack by her side. She went home, ate with her father, he saw how proud she was and couldn’t wait to read it. She went to bed as soon as she could and woke up early the next morning. She wanted to be the first person to get a paper. She saw Race, Race would be so happy. 

“One paper please.” She smiled.

“Hiya Kate… you put out one hell of a story you know that?” He said. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just talked ta Alice n’ Eliza…”

“Just them?”

“Uh huh.”

“What happened?” She asked.

“Well… they still have him over fer dinner. Some sorta promise ta their folks.-"

"What? Who?"

"Oh...Alice’s pop said he’d always see spida fer dinner… Jack tried hiddin… he really did… then he had ta go ta the bathroom… Alice said he sounded so scared askin ta go. N’ once he was up there, she had ta walk ‘im just in case… Snyda was up there… he-he…” Race looked like he was reliving a nightmare. She hugged him. “He punched Jack in the nose. Alice ran ta get ‘er pop but he already did a lot ta Jack… n’... n’ now Jack’s there.”

“No…”

“Yeah… n’ I’s goin ta see ‘im. You wanna come”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“What’s he gonna do. He’ll know about your paper, he can’t hurt me.” He grinned. “Plus you’s gonna be there! He won’t hit a goirl. Besides, we ain’t gettin caught.” He grinned. 

“I’m going. Only so nothing happens to you.” She said. He smiled and nodded.

“Thanks… I dunno if I could handle seein the big guy by myself.” He said. She nodded. Race sold out in no time. Him knowing the kids in that story while being with the girl who wrote them helped. “Lets go.” He smiled. They ran past Davey and Les. 

“Katherine! I read your story! Do you think you can close that place?” He smiled.

“I hope Les.”

“That’s where we’s goin now! We’s gonna see Jack!” Race smiled. Katherine nudged him, tryng to get him to shut up.

“Can I come?” Les smiled.

“No!” Race said.

“Absolutely not.” Katherine and Davey added.

“Les, it’s too dangerous, I know what I’s doin n’ Kath’s old enough ta come with me. Plus you ain’t gonna wanna see Jack like this.” He added.

“Jack’s tough though!”

“Yeah, yeah he is. He’s real tough. Doesn’t mean he can’t get the shit beat outta ‘im though. Sorry Dave, mind da mouth I know.” He said. “We’ll see you two tomorra. Bye!” He said. He and Katherine ran to that horrible place. “He’s in the closet, that ain’t one of the rooms.” He said taking her by the biggest window, Snyder’s office, that’s the window Jack escaped from. They then went to the small window next to that, Jack’s room. They peeked. He was in the middle of a beating. They couldn’t watch. They ducked down and waited whispering to each other. Two hours, they waited two hours until it was over. They had cried to each other, breaking each others hearts. Katherine didn't was to see Jack like this, she had never loved anyone the way she loved Jack. Race hated the idea of Jack being there, knowing Jack was there was the worst feeling. His big brother, his hero was locked up in a jail getting hurt while he sat outside and did nothing. They looked again. Jack was sobbing. Katherine couldn’t take it. She opened the window so he could hear. 

“Jack, baby, hi. It’s just me and Race.” She said. He looked up wiping his eyes. 

“Hey bud. You okay?” Race asked. Jack turned away.

“Baby, I finished my story… you’ll be out of here soon, I promise.” She smiled. 

“Jack, come on, look at ‘er. Look how happy she is. You’s gettin out soon bud.” Race smiled. They just heard sobs again.

“Stop crying!” They heard the man shout at Jack.

“Fuck you!” Jack yelled back.

“Duck down.” Race said to Katherine. She listened, the door swung open. 

“Do you want to repeat that?” They heard the spider. 

“Yeah, fuck you.” He said. Katherine dared to look, she watched Jack get kicked in the side and punched in the throat. Race covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. 

“I’m going to end up killing you one of these days Kelly, knock it off.” he scolded, as if what he just did was Jack’s fault. 

“Be my guest. Get me outta here faster. I’ll go see my ma n’ pop.” He said trying to catch his breath. The spider punched him once again and shut the door. 

“Can you keep your mouth shut asshole! You can’t handle anymore.” Race said.

“Can you get lost.” He said. Race frowned. The last time Jack told him to get lost was when Snyder kidnapped him and broke his leg. Jack remembered that too. “Shit kid… I’s sorry… I didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah whatever… Kate wrote a good story. You ain’t stayin long. He’s gonna beat ya for that you know?”   
  


“Yep.” He said finally looking at them, he revealed his whole face, not just the eyes. He looked terrible.

“Shit Jack…” He said. Jack managed to grin. 

“‘S nothin Race. Nothin at all. You should see the rest of me.” He grinned. 

“Yeah… where's your shirt…”

“He has it. Told ya he likes me shirtless.” Jack grinned. 

“Jack, baby.” Katherine said. He gave her a little smile.

“I love you Ace.” He smiled. 

“I love you too baby, you’ll be out soon I promise.” She said.His smile faded. “What?”

“I don’t wanna get my hopes up.” He said getting out of the ball he was curled into and attempting to stand. They frowned. He still made his way to the window. “Look do me a favor… get outta here… I don’t want him catching you.” He said. Katherine studied him as he spoke. There was blood all over him. He looked horrible. No way he could stay there any longer. 

“Promise you won’t do anything stupid?” Race asked reaching through the bars to ruffle Jack’s hair. Why Snyder had those bars there he’d never know, Jack couldn’t fit through the window anyway, there was no need other than just to remind Jack he’s a prisoner, which he knew very well. 

“No.” He said, a little grin. 

“I love you Jack, be safe.” Katherine said. 

“Bye Ace. I love you.” He said reacching to hold her hand, just for a second. She softly kissed it.

“Bye Jackie, love ya.” Race said.

“Bye Racer, love ya more.” He weakly smiled. 

“Kelly! Get up. You’re not done.” The spider shouted.

“How the hell do you want me to get up!?” He said grinning at Race and Katherine who saw him standing, not well at all, but he’d manage to get up if he wanted to. He got back on the floor faster then anyone had thought. 

“Stop!” Race said. The man swung the door open. They ducked down and ran.

“Race come over, please, we need to tell my dad.” She said.

“‘S it true your pop is warmin up ta Jackie?”

“He adores Jack now. You’re all fine.” She smiled. He gave one back. They had time to kill so they went to get Crutchie too. Then they finally got to come over. 

“Daddy, this is Racetrack and this is Crutchie, Jack’s best friends, basically they’re his little brothers.” She said. The man shook their hands. Race look stunned and Crutchie smiled. 

“Nice names boys.” He chuckled. They smiled. 

“I’s names cause I’s a crip.” He smiled. 

“N’ I’s Race cause I like goin ta the tracks, that’s where I met Jack. I’d go with my pop n’ he was there with Blue n’ Red. N’ then they went to the refuge n’ while they were there… my pop died… n’ then they got out n’ went ta the tracks cause Jackie boy wanted ta see me.... We was best friends… n’ then I became a newsie.” He smiled. 

“How old were you Race?”

“Five.”

“So you and Jack started at the same age.”

“Yep. N’ I’s in charge when he ages out.” He said proudly.

“You’s in charge now.” Crutchie said.

“Not fer long though. Cause Jack’s gettin out… Right Kate?” She just smiled, no nod, no ‘yes’.

“He got caught again?”

“Yeah…” He said fiddling with his cigar. 

“He’ll get out soon.” Pulitzer said. 

“Good… he ain’t doin well…” He said. 

“How do you know?”

“I go n’ vist him. He don’t like it but I still go.” Race said. 

“Boy’s, I’ll call him.”

“Jack?” Race asked. Crutchie started laughing.

“No you nitwit, Spida.” Crutchie giggled.

“Oh.” Race nodded. They listened. He picked up the phone.

“Hello?” pause. “Mister Snyder.” He said Race and Crutchie exchanged smiles. “Yes it’s Pulitzer.” A longer pause. “Oh so you did read it. My daughter is brilliant isn’t she?” He said, the boys and Katherine smiled at each other. “You did what to Jack?” Everyone's face dropped. “He’s evidence against you. We’re going back to court. I’ll make that call right now. You will not win this time. Goodbye.” He hung up. Race wrapped his arms around Crutchie who did the same. Pulitzer picked up the phone. The kids didn’t listen. “Tomorrow.”

“How!?” Katherine asked.

“Your father has power.” He smiled. 

“Hey mista Pulitzer… what happened ta Jack?” Race asked.

“He used a knife on the boy… and the whip.”

“His two least favorite ones… Spida knows that.” Race frowned. 

“He’ll be okay Racer. Don’t worry. He always is. We just gotta be careful fer a while. We can’t wake ‘im up fer a while but he’ll be okay.”

“No he ain’t. He’s gonna be up all night drawin, fall asleep n’ wake up screamin. We’s both gonna haveta be on that roof.” He said. 

“N’ that’s okay. He’d do it fer us.” He smiled.

“Why are you so happy?”

“Fer Jack.” He said. Race gave a little smile.

“Fer Jack.” He ruffled Crutchie’s hair. 

“Boys, would you two like to stay for dinner, I need to hear everything that’s happened to Jack that you know about.” He said. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

“Yeah sure… hope we ain’t a pain.”

“Not at all.” He said. “So tell me… what do you two know/’

“Well Jackie don’t talk bout it. So we’d peek at his drawins n’ stuff. N’ it really messes him up when he gets outta there… you’ll see.” Race frowned thinking about everything. “N’ it’s been like that every time afta the first. The first time he was just so happy ta be outta there… then Spida really liked havin Jack around.” He frowned. 

“How old was Jack when it got bad?”

“If you ask him, he says ten. But I think it’s always been bad, since he was seven, but once he was eight spida decided he liked havin little Jackie around.” 

“I see… have you two ever been?” He asked. They both nodded. 

“When?”

“Durin the strike. I was the one kid who didn’t get out… don’t bring that up ‘round Jack, he still thinks it’s his fault. Snyda soaked me real good with my crutch…”

“With your own crutch?”

“Yeah… Jack saw… he couldn’t move he was so scared. Snyda got me though he came ta vist me n’ it really hurt ‘im ta see me like that… n’ he said it’s his fault… but it wasn’t…” Crutchie frowned. Race ruffled his hair again. 

“N’ I was a stupid thirteen year old who thought I was smarter than I was. Jack didn’t lemme go alone though. N’ ta make sure spida didn’t even touch me, he was on his worst behavior, like ever… he was bein a real jerk just so I didn’t get hurt. So he lemme go so he can be alone with Jack, teach ‘im a lesson… Jack busted out that night though. Spida passed out, didn’t lock Jack up so Jack escaped through spida’s window.” 

“So you two would say Jack is very selfless?”

“Oh fer sure. It’s a problem. He won’t eat if someone’s hungry, he’s gotten inta fights if someone picks on us. He don’t care bout himself though. Not at all.” Race frowned. A worker came in to announce dinner. Race and Crutchie were beyond excited but didn’t show that. They knew their manners. It was some good food though, Jack was right. 

“Race, Crutchie, Does he say anything at all.”

“Sometimes. If he’s real tired or just woke up from a nightmare. He can’t escape that place in his dreams, his dreams are real bad. He said how Spida whips ‘im n’ won’t stop. He said the knife sucks. He said he hates Spida. He hates when spida calls ‘im by his real name-”

“That’s Sullivan correct? Francis?”

“Yeah… don’t say it though. Sticks it behind ‘im. Makes ‘im less sad bout his folks. I dunno why but that’s how he coped...” Race said. Pulitzer nodded. “Plus he’s more of a Jack than a Francis if ya ask me.” Race grinned. Crutchie nodded.

“‘S that enough?” Crutchie asked.

“More than enough.” He said. They smiled.

“We’ll get outta your hair now, n’ we’ll be there fer Jackie tomorra.” Race smiled, they began to leave. 

“Boys,” Pulitzer started, they turned around. “When Jack gets out, I want him here. He’ll stay in the guest bedroom. We all know it’s better if he had a big bed to rest on and not that rooftop.

“Geez, Jack’s neva in an actual bed. I mean… when spida broke his leg, he stayed in Backbone’s guest room so I guess that counts, he had a bed there… but he just sleeps with his blanket n’ pillow on the roof. Or when he was stayin with Alice, he was on the floor, they gave ‘im a lot but it ain’t no bed.” He said. 

“So he can get one, a big bed to rest on.”

“He’d love that, he ain’t gonna say it but he is.” He said. 

“Go boys, rest well. Meet Katherine tomorrow, we’ll get you in so you can see Jack.” 

“Yes sir. See ya.” Race said.

“Bye sir!” Crutchie smiled. They went home ready for bed and to fight for Jack the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Jack :(


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Race and Katherine left, Jack had another intense lesson. He was beaten to the point where he was terrified he would die in his sleep because he wasn’t forcing himself to breathe. Then the phone rang. God bless whoever was calling. Jack wanted to give that person a big hug. 

“Hello?” A pause. “Joseph?” a short pause.

_ Pulitzer! _

“I read your brats paper.” A pause. 

_ My girl ain’t no brat.  _

“No, she’s not brilliant. She’s an idiot. Jack got the knife and whip for that. And it’s only just beginning.” pause. “You heard me. Knife, whip. And that shithead isn’t close to being done.” A pause then he slammed down the phone and reached for Jack who was way too weak to do anything. Snyder beat the boy, he enjoyed going for the ribs and stomach, Jack coughing or struggling to breath brought a sick smile to his face. Another phone call. Jack couldn’t even think about his savior on the other line, even for a few seconds. “Court? Tomorrow?” He said annoyed. “Fine. he’ll be there.” He said and hung up. “You’re hurt anyway, why not keep this going.” He said grabbing Jack’s hair.

“No… please...:” He begged, so softly. The man laughed and punched him in his broken nose again. 

“I need to snap that back tomorrow. Fuck you.”

“Ain’t my fault!” Jack caughed. The man shoved him in the closet. Jack cried all night, no sleep, he was too scared to sleep. Just crying. He looked up to watch the sunrise, it always cheered him up. God breathing hurt. Eventually the spider came to get him ready for court.

“Put your shirt on and sit there.” he said. Jack put on his shirt, new holes, he was upset, he loved that shirt. He also threw on his vest, also torn. His left elbow was exposed, his right sleeve looked ready to fall off with multiple holes throughout the sleeve. Then the man snapped Jack’s nose back into place,so it wasn’t noticeably broken. Jack winced and got shouted out for that. “If I get in trouble-”

“Ain’t my fuckin fault how I look. Fuck you.” Jack said, earning a loud slap, it didn’t bother him. He grew numb to the slaps. The spider cuffed Jack’s writs, adjusting them so his wrapped up hand still fit. He dragged him to court. Everyone gasped seeing Jack, he hated it. 

“Mister Kelly, welcome back.” He heard the judge, that same damn judge. Jack looked at Pulitzer, worried, if he went back after losing again, he’d be screwed. He then let his eyes wander. Kath was there. If he could smile he would. Race and Crutchie. His boys, he had to win for his boys. Backbone, Red and Blue and some boys older than they were, Jack figured they knew each other, looked like it. That one shocked him, he figured it was because of Kath’s work and that’s why they were here. “Mister Kelly.” He said again. Jack addressed him. 

“Tired boy?” He asked. 

_ What’s it look like? Dumbass. _

“Yes sir.” He answered.

“Did you sleep at all?”

“No sir.”

“Were you nervous about this?”

“No sir.”

“Were you allowed to sleep?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Couldn’t, sir.” He said hating the questions. 

“Now mister Kelly, what happened to…Uh… to you.” He said, Jack wanted to smirk, this judge knew he couldn’t even help his buddy the spider out.

“Talked back a bit.” He said trying to yawn. 

“And who did this? The boys?”

“The boys who are half my age n’ size? Yeah, no. Snyda n’ his bulls.” He said. 

“Not all of them are half your age.”

“No but I’s the oldest. N’ trust me with how much those kids are eatin in there they ain’t gonna get ta do nothin ta me.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Otha day. Only been there two nights.” He said. 

“Two nights?”

“I told you, my escape artist.” Snyder said. Jack rolled his eyes. He felt his eyelids get heavy. 

“Warden, did you do this to him.”

“Not all of it.” He said. 

“Is that true mister Kelly?” 

“Yes sir.” He yawned. 

“I’m sorry? Are we boring you?”

“N-No sir not at all. Just a little sleepy.” He yawned again. 

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Mine sir.” 

_ No need to be that rude. _

“Who else joined hurting you?”

“The bulls, I said that already.” He said.    
  


“Sit.” he said. Jack went right next to Katherine, resting on her shoulder. 

“Love, the older boys need to talk, they may ask some questions.” she whispered, it was too late, he was asleep. She woke him up after two minutes. He shot up. 

“You’s okay bud, ‘s us.” Race whispered. He nodded. The oldest two boys were talking. Jack listened. They talked about how it was just jail. Kids sat there, cleaned, got food. They were there for stealing, real stealing. Then they said Snyder started drinking, and kids started getting hurt. They called Blue and Red ‘little Blue’ and ‘Little Red’ which blew Jack’s mind, those were his big buddies, and to them they were ‘little’. They said he got bad right before they started getting taken. They said he stopped caring, they said he said to grab any kid they could. More money means more booze. They said they never thought it would get as bad as it did, but they did. 

“Mister Kelly, stand up please,” The judge said. Jack listened. “Is it worse under your shirt?”

“Yes sir.”

“May we see?”

“If ya gotta…” He said with a frown. “I ain’t had time ta wash up… it looks worse than it is.” He said. He unbuttoned. Everyone gasped seeing his back as he showed the judge his front. He frowned.

“Turn around mister Kelly.” He said. Jack obeyed, refusing to look at anyone in the room. “My God…” He heard the man say. He quickly buttoned his shirt up. “Boys… um… Racetrack and Crutchie? God these names.” He said, he muttered the last part. Race and Crutchie stood up. He asked them questions, to Jack this felt like forever, he hoped it would be worth it. He began drifting off again. 

Then it happened again, Jack’s least favorite part, he prepared for the answer, he prepared for the tears, he prepared for all the beatings.

“Guilty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe surprise


	9. Chapter 9

“Guilty?” Jack asked Katherine, too tired to process anything. 

“Jack!” She wanted to hug him, but not hurt him. He weakly smiled. Blue, Red and Backbone lightly ruffled his hair.

“You did good kid, real good. We’s proud of ya.” Blue said. Jack smiled, that was nice to hear. 

"Thanks Blue..." 

“And if ya need somewhere ta stay, the three of us, we gotcha.” Backbone said. 

“Yeah, I ain’t got money fer-”

“Jack, I want you staying in the guest bedroom.” Pulitzer said, Jack’s jaw dropped a little.

“Y-yours?”

“Yes, I’ll have people over to take care of you, new clothes, pajamas-”

“Aw, gee that’s a lot of money.”

“Jack, it’s no problem at all.” He said. 

“Kid, you’ve been like this your whole life, someones offerin somethin nice, ya don’t gotta feel bad.” Red nudged him.

“Okay… sorry…” He yawned. “Thank you mista Pulitzer… means a lot.” He gave a small smile. 

“Of course mister Kelly, I want you to get right into bed and sleeping.”

“Y-Yeah…” He said. 

“Mista Pulitzer, he ain’t gonna be too good with sleepin for a while.” Blue said. 

“Shut up I’s gonna be-”

“Shut it Kelly, adults are talkin.” Backbone teased. Jack smiled a bit. 

“He gets real bad nightmares, he’s gonna need a pillow or somethin ta hug.” Red said. 

“Jack, has it always been like that?” Pulitzer asked.

“Since I’s ten.” He said. 

“Yeah, Cowboy had ta stay cuddled up with someone in order ta sleep.” Backbone said. 

“I was ten!”

“N’ eleven.” Backbone grinned.

“N’ twelve.” Race added in. 

“N’ still now.” Crutchie said.

“I’ll get your teddy bear n’ blanket from Alice.” Race grinned. Jack rolled eyes.

“Daddy… we should get Jack home, he’s tired.” Katherine said. “Boys, come visit tomorrow.” She said. They nodded all telling Jack to feel better. He was not walking well but he made it to the house. Katherine helped him to the bed, he fell asleep in a second. Katherine took off his shoes and that hat. She kissed his forehead and left the room. “Daddy, I’m changing into my nightgown.”

“This early?”

“It’s been a long day for everyone.” She said. He nodded. 

“Is Jack asleep?”

“Yes. He passed out as soon as he hit the bed, tomorrow he’ll take a bath and… do you have a shirt for him?”

“I’ll send someone to buy him things. Do you know what color he prefers.”

“Blue, always blue.” She said. He nodded. He sent one of the workers out. Katherine went up to change. She came back with a paper. She sat on the bed Jack was sleeping in. 

“ _Jack, you were so brave today. I’m so proud of you. You won baby! I know it hurts, you don’t have to admit it, I know. Rest up. I’ll be here for cuddles. I love you._

_-Ace”_

She kissed his forehead. She left the room. She sat down and began working on a story for her job and heard a scream. She rushed to Jack’s side. 

“Hey! Baby! It’s okay. I’m right here.” She said. He looked near tears. 

“Don’t leave…” He said with a quivering lip. 

“Hey…” She sat next to him. “Back to bed. Unless you want to talk.” She said. He shook his head. She kissed his head. He held her in a hug and fell asleep, she couldn’t leave now, and she didn’t mind. She held him tight. Pulitzer walked in after an hour to put Jack’s clothes away. 

“What happened?” He asked.

“He woke up, the boys are right, he needs a cuddle. I’m stuck here for the night. Goodnight daddy, I love you.” She said.

“Goodnight Katherine. Get some sleep.”

“I will.” She said. He left. She fell asleep cuddled up next to Jack. He managed to sleep the entire night. She woke up the next morning, Jack smiled at her. 

“Ace, you’s beautiful… thank you.” He smiled. She kissed his cheek.

“Did you sleep better after I came here?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” He smiled. “Kiss?” He wiggled his eyebrows. She chuckled.

“No, your lip is split. It will hurt.”

“It’s worth it.” 

“No Jack, in a few days.”

“Damn. What a wait. I can last though.” She kissed his cheek. 

“Oh! My father got you clothes.” She smiled.

“Oh… awesome, tell ‘im I said thank you.” 

“I will. Do you want to take a bath?” She asked.

“If you’s in there with me yeah.” He grinned.

“Jack!” She laughed lightly hitting his arm. 

“I’s kiddin!” He laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh, even if he was laughing at himself. “Yeah, I can use a bath.” He said. 

“Can you stand.”

“Course I can! I's Jack Kelly! I can do anything.” He grinned. 

“How are you so happy… Race said when you have a bad dream you-”

“Don’t listen ta Race. I was a kid in his stories. I’s seventeen now. Big boys don’t get worked up over a bad dream.”

“Jack, that’s not true.” She said. He shrugged.

“Maybe not… but what is true is guys like me don’t get goirls like you…” He said, smile gone.

“What!? Don’t be crazy.”

“‘S true though. How long is this gonna last Ace…” He asked.

“Jack, you were so happy a minute ago… what happened?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Forever Jack, I don’t care about how much money you have or don’t have. I love you. I love my cocky, loudmouth, smart, handsome Jack Kelly.”

“Fa sure?”

“Fa sure.” She smiled. “Now where did that come from?” 

“You just… you brought up the stupid dream… no… it ain’t a dream n’ it ain’t no nightmare… ‘s memories… he said you don’t love me. He said guys like me don’t get goirls like you. He...He said I’s your charity case n’ we ain’t gonna last n’ I know that.” 

“Hey!” She hugged him. “Who are you going to believe? Me or him?” She said holding his face in her hands.

“You.” 

“Right answer. You’re not a charity case and I love you no matter what. Now get up and take a bath.” She said. He gave a weak smile. He weakly got up and made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey Ace… I dunno how ta turn it on.” He called. She came in and turned it on. She kissed his kissed his cheek. 

“Don’t get in yet, I’ll get you pajamas, you’re not leaving bed for a while.” She said. He nodded. She left and quickly came back with pajamas. “Jack, relax if you need to, stay in there as long as you’d like okay?” She said. He nodded. “Call me when you’re done.” She said. He nodded. She left the room. He got in and washed all the blood off, then just washed himself to feel clean. Then he sat there and let his mind wander. He was free for now. That’s a nice feeling. He then got out, dried himself off and put on pajamas. 

“Ace! I’s done n’ I dunno how ta turn it off.” He called. She came in.

“Hi handsome.” She smiled and turned it off. He dried up his hair a bit and got into bed. 

“Ace.” He held out his arms. She hugged him and sat with him. “I read your note. Thanks fer that.” He smiled. She smiled back. He grabbed the rest of the paper she had left in the room last night and started drawing. The problem was he drew the refuge. Katherine held him in a hug the whole time. 

“Jack baby, why didn’t you sleep?”

“Cause… I was scared I’d stop breathin. It hurt too much. He kept punchin me in the throat or kickin me in the gut or ribs… I had ta force myself ta breathe n’ I was scared if I fell asleep n’ wasn’t forcin myself… I’d die.” He said. “Not that I care bout dyin or not, but it’s what spida wants n’ I ain’t lettin the spida have anythin he wants” He attempted to joke. She just rested on him. Pulitzer walked in. 

“How do you feel Jack?”

“Little betta. Thanks fer lettin me stay n’ take a bath n’ fer gettin me new clothes.” He said. 

“Of course. Come eat you two,” He said. Katherine got up followed by a slower Jack. Waffles and eggs. He was excited for that. Jack ate everything fast, they knew it was because he wasn’t fed. After that a knock on the door. Katherine answered. 

“Racer!” Jack cheered. Race hugged him and gave him his blanket and teddy bear getting Jack to laugh. “Oh thank you. I’ll sleep tanight.” He grinned. 

“I know you will ya big teddy bear. How’d ya do last night?”

“Woke up n’ they Kath stayed with me-” Race grinned. “Don’t say anythin smart, I’ll still beat your ass.” Jack nudged him.

“I ran ahead, all the boys are comin.”

“All?”

“Uh huh.” He grinned.

“Mista Pulitzer… ‘s about to get real crowded… sorry.” He said.

“Your friends can come visit.” He said. Jack nodded, before they knew it Crutchie came in followed by everyone else. They greeted Pulitzer first, all nice except Scout and Half-pint. 

“Hi! Where’s Jack?” Half-pint asked.

“Your house is big.” Scout added. 

“You little asses.” Jack said coming over and hitting their cheeks. Scout jumped into his arms. Jack smiled. “Hey bud. Missed ya. Say hi ta Mista Pulitzer please.” He said. 

“Hiya mista Pulitzer! I’s Scout! I’s Jack’s favorite.” He said reaching out to shake the man's hands, a lot easier for both of them considering Jack was holding him. Jack laughed and Pulitzer chuckled. 

“Half-pint, you ain’t gettin away either, say hi.”

“Hi, I’s Half-pint n’ I’s actually Jack’s favorite.” he said. Scout opened his mouth to say otherwise.

“Shh, let ‘im believe what he wants ta believe.” Jack whispered just to stop a fight. Scout giggled. 

“Are you coming home soon?” Scout asked. 

“Little while. I gotta feel betta first.”

“Feel betta? Are ya sick?”

“Somethin like that. Don’t worry though. You ain’t gonna catch it.” He said. Scout smiled. “How’d you boys sell taday huh?” He said wanting to change the subject.

“We sold out duh.” Half-pint said. 

“Yeah? Look at my boys, usin my tricks n’ sellin out.”

“We learn from the second best.”

“Second best?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“We’re the best! Duh!” Scout said.

“Hey, you’s gettin cocky, soundin like me, knock it off.” He grinned. “Hey mista Pulitza, can I show ‘em all where I’ve been stayin?” He asked. 

“Go ahead.”

“Boys! You ain’t ever seen a bed so big in your life!” He said leading them all into the room. Scout kicked off his shoes and hopped on the bed, giggling. He then felt a paper he was jumping on and went to look at it. Jack saw, and he knew it was his drawing. “Scout, buddy, don’t look at that please. Give it here.” He said. All the older kid figured out what it was. 

“What was it?”

“Borin grown up stuff.”

“You ain’t no grown up.”

“Nah, but I’s closer ta bein one than you are.” He grinned. Scout stopped jumping and crawled under the covers. 

“You had all this room!?”

“Uh huh”

“Lucky!”

“I need it cause of how… sick I am.” He said. Scout nodded. 

“Feel better Jack.”

“I will buddy.”

“What happened to your face?” He asked. Kids were so brutally honest and Jack hated that. 

“Jackie got inta anotha fight. You believe that?”

“With who?” Half-pint asked.

“With the spida.”

“But he didn’t win this time! That’s why your leg ain’t broke!” Scout cheered leaping into his arms. Jack caught him laughing. 

“Yep, no broke leg.” He grinned. “But I got a broke nose n’ wrist. That’s why my hands all wrapped up. 

“Your nose ain’t.”

“That’s cause I gotta breathe kid. N’ their ain’t much ta do fer a broken nose.” He grinned. He went to the older kids, Scout still in his arms. They all gave him little hugs telling him to feel better and then teasing him about how big the bed was. After an hour they left once again giving hugs. Jack smiled, that may have made his day. He spent more time with Katherine. Then dinner, Pulitzer had his staff make corned beef, soda bread and mashed potatoes. Jack smiled so wide saying thank you to anyone.

"Jack, those two boys were the cutest little things." Pulitzer said.

"Scout n' Half-pint? Love those two. He grinned.

"You really are a hero to those boys, do you realize that?"

"I know they look at me like I's a hero but I don't see it... I just think I's a loudmouth jerk who knows how ta defend myself most of the time. The kids think I's a lot tougher than I am so that's also kinda why." He shrugged.

"You are a tough kid, Jack."

"Maybe... but not how they think." He shrugged. After he ate that he went to bed. Katherine checked on him. He was wrapped up in his blanket and hugging his bear, he’d be fine. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead and went to sleep herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Jack :))))))


	10. Chapter 10

Jack woke up from another nightmare. It was too late to get Katherine to come down and be with him. He knew that. He also knew he wouldn’t be going back to bed. 

_ Spider is always gonna be in your dreams Kelly, get over it. Nothing you can do. _

He sat up and drew, he drew himself in the refuge. He prayed no one would ever see this one, he made sure to get every bruise, every cut from the whip or the knife and for once in his life he included the tears. He wondered how many tears he had shed in the refuge. The boys never needed to know that he cried, besides Race who’s seen it and Crutchie who just knows. 

_ They probably all know but don’t say anything because you don’t wanna talk about it, Cowboy. _

He looked at his picture and decided he wasn’t done yet, he drew the backgroud that stupid closet with the door open and a silhouette of the spider, whip in one hand, knife in the other. 

_ “Crying again Jack? It’s been two days. You’re seventeen. Grow up or this will be a long four years.” _

_ “Shut up and leave me alone.” He dared to say back. The knife only went deeper, he knew it couldn’t kill him but it sure as hell hurt. He screamed again, more tears rushed.  _

_ “Learned your lesson? Don’t you dare tell me to shut up.” He said.No response from Jack so he slapped him. “Answer me when I’m speaking to you.” He said.  _

_ “Fuck you.” He said. The knife returned. “I never said shut up!” _

_ “Jack, I know you’re not an idiot. Stop acting like this or I swear to God I’ll go have my men find Racetrack and Crutchie and have them right here with you.  _

_ “You ain’t gonna do shit to Race n’ Crutchie. You really think I’d let ya?” _

_ “Who said you’d have a say. You’d be locked in here, I just want you to hear them suffer.” _

_ “N’ I’d start cursin you out till you wanna teach me anotha lesson.” The man punched him hard across the face.  _

_ “Turn around.” _

_ “No.” Jack challenged, he was in enough trouble as it is, he didn’t care if he made it worse. The man forced him to turn around and Jack got hit with the whip. He had no idea how many times, but it hurt like hell. His body gave in and he collapsed to the floor. That’s when the spider stopped. He grabbed Jack’s chin.  _

_ “What was that for, Kelly?” _

_ “Me talkin back n’ mouthin off.” He said. _

_ “Did you deserve that?” _

_ “Yes sir.” He said. _

_ “Pulitzer’s daughter wrote about this place. Stories you told her, and she talked to older boys. You’re fucked Kelly.” _

_ “Yeah? Good fer her. Ain’t my fault what she does, I don’t control ‘er.” He said sounding extremely proud of Katherine. The man whipped him again.  _

_ When Race and Katherine had come the next day, Katherine talked about her story, of course he was proud, of course he wanted to see how happy she was. But he didn’t want her to see him crying, and he didn’t want to be reminded of his lesson the night prior. He couldn’t be proud of Katherine, not here, not now. They knew he’d just been beaten for four hours straight so he’d blame it on that. He knew they weren’t there the whole time and he knew they didn’t need to know how long it was.  _

He shook off the memories from the other day and finished. He looked at his work.

_ Damn I’s good. _

Katherine came down to check on him. He hid the paper.

“Let me see,” She started. He shook his head. 

“Don’t worry bout it. Just anotha refuge picture. You got enough fer your stories ya don’t need more.”

“This isn’t about work Jack, this is about me and you. I want to help you, please let me help you.” She said. He frowned. “Jack, baby please. You know you’re my brave boy… always.” She said. He slowly handed it over flipped on the black side. She turned it around. He watched her face drop. He knew this was one of his most detailed pictures ever. He did it thinking no one would see but him. “Jack…"

“I know… don’t say nothin. I know.” He said. She hugged him. He sunk into her arms. “I love you Ace…”

“I love you Jack.”

“Please don’t show that ta no one…”

“I won’t baby.” She said looking at it again, studying the figure in the doorway. “Jack… baby did this actually happen.”

“A lot happens. That’s just always what it feels like in that fucking closet. Everyone else has some privacy. Even if I was in the basement, I had privacy. It feels like he’s always there watchin n’ listenin… cause he is. N’ he knows I don’t like it, so he keeps me there.” 

“Jack that’s horrible.”

“I know Ace. Look… just don’t talk bout it.” He said. She hugged him. She looked it again frowning. He grabbed it and put it on the nightstand. 

“Talk to me baby… please. What did he do… he beat you for two hours. Race and I waited two hours to go see you.” She said. He laughed. 

“Two? You’s cute. I don’t wanna talk bout it.” He said. 

“Jack… you promised you’d be more open with me.” She said. 

“Fine… the day you n’ Race came… I got beat fer four hours… you came halfway through. Then you guys left and… got bad again. The night before was bad too… he told me bout your story n’ I guess I looked too proud or ya… he ain’t fond of me lookin happy n’... yeah…” She hugged him.

“Where’s it hurt Jack?” 

“Everywhere.”

“Jack.” She said. 

“Alright not everywhere… legs are fine.” He said. She got up and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like being locked in a room. But this is nicer than the closet, and he wasn’t with the spider, he was with his Ace. 

“Take off your shirt Jack.” She said. 

_ Locked in a room and being told to take my shirt off? What is this? The refuge? _

_ No dumbass… it’s your goirl.  _

“Jack?” She asked. 

“Huh? Sorry…” He said snapping back into it. “Can I not?” He asked. 

“Jack I want to see…” She said. 

“Can you unlock the door then?” He asked. She then realized what the problem was. 

“Yes Jack of course… I’m so sorry.” She unlocked it. He unbuttoned. She saw every cut, ever scar. “You’re so brave…” She said. He shrugged. 

“He’d say otherwise.” 

“Really Jack? Really?” She said. He nodded.

“Did you sleep?”

“Kinda.”

“Jack.”

“I woke up… didn’t wanna go back ta bed.”

“Bad dream?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?” She asked. He pointed to the picture again. 

“Baby… he’s still in your head. Do you hear him anymore?”

“Sometimes” He shrugged. “What’s gonna happen when he gets out again…”

“You have a little while, don’t worry.”

“Three months ain’t that long… n’ we all know he’s runnin the refuge again… n’ he can still get me till I’s twenty one… I gotta leave the city…”

“Relax. No you don’t. Stop trying to run away. You’re fine.”

“N’ they didn’t close it! Walsh is runnin it! He hates me.”

“Will he hit you the way Snyder does?” She asked. Jack frowned. 

“Not as badly but… yeah he’ll hit me…” 

“Will he send people out looking for only you.”

“I dunno.” He shrugged. She hugged him. “Don’t let go Ace.” He smiled. 

“Never baby.” She said. She hugged him for a while. She felt him fall asleep in her arms. She knew he hardly slept and needed this nap. He slept for hours. Pulitzer walked in to see a shirtless Jack asleep in his daughter’s arms.

“What happened?” 

“He hardly slept. He woke up and couldn’t go back to bed so he drew… it was the most heartbreaking picture. We talked about stuff and I asked if I could see what happened and now he’s asleep.” She explained. He nodded. 

“Make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s not… daddy there’s something wrong. I locked the door and asked him to take his shirt off, just so no one would see and he looked so scared. And he wouldn’t do it. Being locked in a room, even if the room is safe and me saying that… he felt like he was back there.” She said. Pulitzer nodded. 

“The poor boy… may I see what he drew?”

“No… I promised him I wouldn’t show anyone.”

“You’re not showing me. Let’s say I found it.” He said.

“Father no…”

“Katherine, darling I need to see, it can get him locked up longer. We want that don’t we?”

“He said it doesn’t make a difference. The man running it now, Mr. Walsh, he hits Jack too. Not as badly but he hurts Jack.” 

“Katherine, he’s scared, that’s all. He’s stressed out and scared. I understand he may be in trouble, but he’s being dramatic.” He said. She nodded. 

“Can we ask him?”

“Of course.” He said. Katherine woke him up. He looked scared for a minute. 

“Jack, can my father see your picture? It might get Snyder in more trouble.” She said. 

“Uh… yeah sure… just wait fer me ta be asleep. I don’t wanna hear nothin.” He yawned falling asleep again. She smiled and ran her fingers through that wavy hair. She showed her father the picture, her heart dropped again. He frowned. 

“He’s such a talented artist… he really didn’t want this to be his career?”

“He had no idea what he would do…”

“This is heartbreaking… you’re right.” He said. “Katherine… I know you went with Racetrack to see him-”

“How?”

“That boy has a big mouth.”

“Oh… yes he does.” She chuckled. 

“What did you see?”

“Race and I waited two hours… he was getting beaten up for two hours. What we didn’t know was we came halfway through. He was really beaten for four hours… he was covered in blood and crying. It was the saddest thing… he was beaten up after we left for god knows what. He was talking to me today… he was beaten up the night before because Snyder told him I wrote a story and he looked proud.”

“Oh the poor boy…” He said. She nodded. He looked at the picture more. “He’s truley brilliant… I’ll be selling a lot more papers.”

“You’ll be?” She asked.

“The boys will. His boys will be able to sell so much.” He corrected

“Good. That’s all he cares about.” He said. 

“I’ll leave you two be.” He said putting the paper down and leaving. She fell asleep now cuddled up and resting on his chest. He woke up first. He smiled and held her kissing her forehead. She woke up. 

“Feel better?”

“Yeah… what didja pop say?”

“That you’re a brilliant artist.” She said. He smiled.

“I ain’t lettin ya go anytime soon. I like holdin ya.” He smiled. 

“I’ll stay here love. This is nice.” She smiled. They ate dinner after a while. She stayed with him that night, snuggled against him. He fell asleep with his arms around her. They both loved this feeling. He managed to stay asleep all night. If this is all it took, she’d stay with him every night and she knew he’d love that. She promised him every night until he went back to the lodging house she’d be here, and she was right. He loved that idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's refuge nightmares/memories and drawings are really sad I'm sorry lol


	11. Chapter 11

Jack finally healed up and was able to go home. He loved being with Katherine and would miss her but he felt better and wasn’t having bad dreams anymore. If they started again he had his boys now. Jack finally went back to the house with all his things. The kids all hugged him. He promised he’d be back to selling the next day. Scout begged to sell with him and Jack agreed, he didn’t really want to be alone anyway. 

“Can I stay on the roof with you and Crutchie too?” He begged.

“Sure kid, why don’t ya snuggle up with Jackie anyway? I’s gonna need a cuddle buddy.” He said. Scout smiled and nodded. Jack knocked off the kids hat and ruffled his hair.

“Let’s get you a trim tomorrow okay?” Jack said. 

“Really!? Okay!” He smiled. Jack nodded.

“Go play, I’s gonna be with the other boys.”

“Okay. bye.” He hugged him and ran off. He went down to the boys.

“How’d ya sleep Jackie?” Race asked.

“Honestly… rough dreams at first, Kath helped though.”

“Oh yeah I bet she helped ya.” He grinned. 

“Yeah. Yeah she did Racer, don’t be an asshole.” He nudged him. 

“Fine, fine, do ya feel better?”

“I’s all healed fer the most part, gotta go ta the doc tomorra ta check the wrist.”

“When?”

“Afta Scout n’ I sell. I’s sellin one day with a hurt wrist.” He grinned. The boys sat and played a game of cards. It was fun until Jack caught Race cheating. He called him out and then made them all go to bed. Scout smiled and followed him to the roof. 

“Hi Crutchie!” He ran over and hugged him. 

“Hi Scout. Stayin up with me and Jack huh?”

“Yep!” He smiled.

“Cool! Jack’s gonna be up all night snorin, you okay with that?” Crutchie teased. Scout giggled and nodded. 

“Promise I can sell with you tomorrow Jack?” He asked standing up next to a sitting Jack and messing up his hair. 

“Promise kid.” He grinned. Scout smiled. “Now close your eyes. Pulitza gave me pajamas n’ I plan on usin ‘em.” He said. Scout giggled and went over to Crutchie so he can speak to someone. Jack changed quickly. 

“Wow Jackie, you’s lookin rich.” Crutchie laughed. 

“You’s spendin too much time with Race.” Jack smirked. Scout came over to Jack again sitting on his lap. Jack held him close. “You want a story?” He asked. Scout shrugged. 

“I like Katherine’s n’ ours… you should tell one together one day.” 

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh… you would be good folks.” He said. 

“Yeah? You think?”

“Uh huh. If you name your kid Scout.” 

“You little bastard.” Jack laughed. Scout smiled then yawned getting all of them to yawn. Jack told Scout a quick story. Jack got himself ready for bed knowing Scout was about to fall asleep, first he crawled closer to Jack who gave him a little smile before going to bed. He was woken up by Scout the next morning who didn’t realize waking up his older buddy would terrify him so when he tried and Jack bolted across the roof he looked so sad and ashamed of himself, he didn't know what he did wrong but he scared Jack.

“Jack, hey, relax, ‘s okay…” Crutchie said giving him a hug. “Scout, come here ‘s okay, you didn’t do nothin wrong.” He said waving hm over. He crawled over, still looking upset. Jack hugged him tight. 

“I’s sorry Jack…”

“You didn’t do nothin, don’t worry bout it.” Jack said. Scout frowned. 

“Jack, go down and shower real fast, Scout n’ I are gonna talk.”

“Fine…” He said getting up and going back inside the house.

“Scout… it ain’t your fault me n’ Racer did the same thing. Can I tell you somethin, ya gotta be a big boy though okay?” Scout nodded. “So… ya know how Jackie tends ta get inta trouble n’ goes ta the refuge?” Scout nodded again. “Snyda the spida beats him up real bad. He always tells you n’ Half-pint he was in a fight but he ain’t. Spida ties ‘im up n’ beats ‘im up-”

“Why’s he lyin then? He said lyin ain’t good unless you’s sellin.”

“He doesn’t want you two ta be scared. He’s okay don’t worry, but he wants to look even tougher. You get it?” Scout nodded. “N’ when he’s there… if he goes ta sleep-”

“If?”

“Sometimes he’s scared ta.”

“Why?”

“‘S a scary place. Imagine someone beatin ya up everyday? No fun right?”

“No…”

“Scary?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s why. Sometimes he’s a lil scared he’s gonna die if he sleeps because the spida kicks ‘im real bad n’ it makes it hard ta breathe.”

“Spida’s mean.”

“I know… anyway, if Jack falls asleep, the spida usually wakes ‘im up the next mornin by punchin ‘im or kickin ‘im. So when Jackie gets home, he fergets he’s home n’ wakin ‘im up scares him cause he thinks someone’s gonna hurt ‘im.”

“Oh… I’s sorry Crutchie.”

“Why’s you sorry? Ain’t ya fault. You had no idea. We shoulda told ya.” He said. 

“Is Jack gonna be mad?”

“Nah, he’s gonna say sorry fer scarin ya.”

“But I scared him.”

“Scout, you know how Jack works, you’s fine.” He said. Scout nodded. Jack came up after a little while. His hair soaked. He changed into his clothes.

“Let’s go Scout, Cowboy n’ his lil sherif gotta talk.” 

“I’s your sherif?” He smiled wide.

“Yeah kiddo. Let’s go. Crutch, get down.” He said. Crutchie nodded. He went down grabbing his hat and went down. His hair was still too wet for the hat so he had to wait a little while before he can get his hat on. He got his papes, Davey and Les greeted him. Les hugged him. Jack gave a small smile. “Hey Les, sell good fer me taday okay?”

“Course.” He grinned. Jack was up.

“Hiya Weasel, Oscar n’ moron, I’s back, know ya missed me. Here ya go.” He said putting down money. 

“One hundred for the wise guy.” He heard. Jack gave a taunting smirk to the Delancey’s. Little Scout put his money down being the sweet kid he is. He then reached for Jack’s hand as they walked.

“Sorry I waked ya up.” 

“Don’t worry bout it.. Ya talked ta Crutch?”  
  


“Uh huh.” 

“I’s okay bud. Please don’t be worried, I’s fine, just get a little jumpy. I’s gonna be fine soon.” Scout nodded. Jack lifted him up and put him on his shoulders.

“Extra extra! Burglar stealin some valuable things!” Jack grinned. A crowd grew the boys sold well. Jack’s hair finally dried so he put his hat on. They continued selling. People genuinely believed they were brothers, they loved getting away with that. Scout sold out after a bit shortly followed by Jack. 

“Jack Kelly!” He heard, friendly, Alice and Eliza. He ran over holding Scout’s hand. 

“Hi!” He hugged them. “I’s takin Scout ta get a trim n’ then headin ta the doc, wanna come?”

“Sure Jack. You okay?”

“Yeah, been stayin with Kath, helped me sleep. Still havin rough dreams but I ain’t wakin up screamin ya know?”

“Got it, feel better.”

“I will.” He smiled. Jack paid for Scout’s haircut. 

“Like it Jackie?” He smiled. 

“Love it buddy, you almost look as good as me.” He grinned. 

“Hey!” He giggled. 

“Jack, come to dinner. He can come too.” Alice said.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, Scout, wanna see where Jackie eats sometimes?” He grinned. Scout nodded. Jack put him on his shoulders again until they got to the doctor. Doctor Wright told Jack he was good to go while unwrapping his hand. He smiled and left, a quick visit but he was better, at that made him happy. They went to Alice’s place, Jack was excited to see him.

“Mother, Father, I let Jack bring a friend, don’t be mad.” She said. Her parents came down to greet the kids. 

“Jack, is everything okay?” Her father asked. 

“Uh huh. Been out, just been stayin with my goirl.” He said. “Scout, this is Mista Snyda, say hi.” He said taking Scout off his shoulders and putting him down.The kid looked so scared.

“Oh crap. No kid, not that Snyda, he’s good, I promise.” He said.

“Oh.” Scout said. “Hi, I’s Scout.” He smiled. 

“Hello Scout, nice to meet you. How old are you bud?”

“Six! But Jack says ta say I’s four when I’s sellin.” He said. The man chuckled.

“Good boy Scout. May I ask, have you gone to my brothers refuge?”

“No… wait! your brother?”

“Yes, my brother.” He said. Scout looked confused. 

“Me n’ Jack are like brothers… n’ he don’t beat people up unless he gotta-” Jack covered his mouth. 

“You’s makin it sound bad kid. Sh.” He chucked. Alice’s mother gave Jack a hug and bent down to shake Scout’s little hand.

“Well Scout, Jack is good. My brother isn’t good. He wasn’t always like that. But he’s bad now.” He said. Scout hugged Jack. 

“Please don’t be bad…” He said.

“Never Scout. Never.” He picked him up. The kids went to Alice’s room. Not their normal talks with Scout in the room. Then dinner. Everyone wanted to tease Jack. 

“Scout, who gave you your nickname?”

“Jack! N’ taday he said I’s his lil sherif!” He smiled.

“Aww.” The girls said. Jack turned red. 

“Quit talkin kid.” He chuckled. Scout smiled. 

“This food’s real good.” Scout giggled.

“Right! Ain’t it great!” Jack smiled. 

“You two are so sweet.” Alice’s mother hugged them. Scout giggled. 

“Alright, me n’ Scout should get goin, I gotta get ‘im home before ‘s too late.”

“I’s always up this late.”

“You’s neva out this late though. ‘S dangerous kid. I can handle it. You can’t.”

“No you can’t, liar.” He folded his arms grinning. Jack smirked back. 

“I ain’t a liar, I improve the truth. You know that.” He rustled the kids hair.

“No! you’s a liar sometimes.” He giggled. 

“Like when?” Jack said, smirk still plastered on.

“Like when you tell me n’ Half-pint you’s fine when you get home from the refuge.” He said. Jack’s smirk vanished, everyone frowned. 

“Get down kid. We’s leavin.” Jack said grabbing his hand. “Bye, thanks fer havin us.” Jack said giving everyone a hug. 

“Bye” Scout waved. They left.

“You don’t talk about that kid, understand? Not in front of ‘em.”

“Why?”

“Cause. I don’t want ‘em knowin. They see what happens. Spida drags me there every week. Don’t worry bout it. You’s too young fer that.” He said.

“You went when you were-”

“I was seven. You’s six. N’ I don’t plan on you goin.” He shrugged. 

“But-”

“Ferget bout it Scout. Bud, it’s scary, that’s all ya gotta know.” He said. Scout frowned. Jack just reached out for his hand so Scout didn’t think he was mad. Scout held it and walked with him. Jack saw the bulls. He moved faster. 

“Jack! You’s goin too fast!” Scout whined. 

“Shh!” He said. He picked up Scout and moved faster. 

“Kelly!” they heard.

“Jack…” Scout sounded scared. Jack put him down. 

“Scout. Run home. Tell Racer what happened okay?”

“Jack no!”

“Scout. Run home, I ain’t kiddin, go.” He said. Scout nodded and ran. Jack ran back out. “Hey! Ya fat bastards come n’ get me! I’s in fer a run! Let’s go!” He shouted. The chase started. He got confident, “Come on! At least try! Faster!” He laughed. He thought he lost them and grinned turning the corner and got grabbed. “Shit! Smarter than I thought!” He said laughing. They cuffed him. “What am I in fer boys? I’s excited.” He grinned. 

“Do you ever shut up?”

“Nah. Gotta entertain myself n’ I’s funny.” He grinned. They dragged him there. “Hiya Whalsh!” He smiled as the men uncuffed him.

“Why’s he here.”

“We found him.”

“Was he doing anything.”

“Being annoying.”

“I don’t care. Kelly, keep the mouth shut, sign this.” He said. 

_“Miss me?”_ He wrote grinning. 

“Jack, I’m not Snyder-”

“Who?”

“Snyder.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Kelly-”

“Oh! You’s talkin bout Spida! Just said it wrong I undastand. My mistake. What were ya sayin?”

“It won’t be the way it was. I’m not him. Just go to a room. Ten-pins there. You’ll be out in a week. Behave and you won’t get hurt. Don’t think this is forever. We’ll get you right before he gets out. A nice welcome home gift.” He said.

“Yeah? Good luck catchin me. N’ you’s a dumbass if ya think I’s gonna respect you. You’ve been beatin on me since I’s ten years old. Fuck you n’ good night.” He said going to the room. 

“Cowboy!” Followed by hugs.

“Hey boys! Guess what! No ones gonna hurt ya!” He smiled. 

“We know.” they smiled.

“Now bed. All of ya.” He said.

“Hey Jackie, no one’s in this one but me. That okay?” Ten-pin asked.

“Yeah bud, if it’s okay with you.” He said. Ten-pin nodded. Jack sat next to him.

“Miss this joint?” He teased

“Nah, we’ll talk tomorra. Night.”

“Night.” All the boys quickly drifted off. This was the most relaxed Jack felt in the refuge ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's back but he'll be fine...... maybe


	12. Chapter 12

Jack woke up early and decided to raise hell. He crawled over Ten-pin and went into Snyder’s office. Walsh, asleep on the desk. Jack laughed. 

“Hey!” He banged on the desk waking the man up. 

“Kelly!” He yelled. “Who let you out?”

“Myself.” He grinned. “How’d ya sleep?" He asked sitting down in the chair across.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Damn. Well, I slept kinda good. Nice not bein kicked around, ya know? Oh wait… shit I forgot, you helped kick me ‘round.” He smirked. 

“Do you get joy out of this Kelly? Does talking back please you?”

“I dunno… do you get joy outta beatin up kids? I know Spida sure as hell does but do you?” He asked. "Does it please you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

“If the kid is asking for it.”

“Yeah well what if that kid’s asleep huh? N’ you wake ‘im up?”

“Kelly, you ask for it, don’t say you don’t.”

“I don’t recall askin fer it. Do I talk back? Yeah. But I ain’t beggin ta be hit. Ain’t this better Whalsh? No one’s gettin hit, we’s just talkin. N’ ya know ya love me.”

“No, no I do not.”

“Scared ta admit it? ‘S okay. I know everyone loves me.”

“The disrespect in you is astonishing.” 

“Yep. So, what’s the plan fer taday?”

“I’m about to make you clean this entire place alone.”

“N’ what if I run away?”

“Good riddance.”

“Oh shit, I like that energy. I’s gonna stay just ta piss you off.” 

“You’re impossible.” 

“Aww gee, nothins impossible.” He grinned. 

“Get out of here Kelly, go bother someone else”

“No. Only you.”

“I’m going to release you.”

“Then I’ll come back, I’ll miss ya.” He grinned. 

“You’re the worst. Get out Kelly.”

“No. I came ta talk ta ya. You n’ your favorite lil refugee. What do ya like ta call me? Ah right. Little convict n’ escaped convict.”

“It’s what you are.”

“Little I was back in my prime… actually, I’s always in my prime. But I _was_ little. And I’s pretty damn good at escapin. I can come up with ten ways ta get out right now. But a convict? That ain’t me.” He said.

“Jack. Get out.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Do I care?”

“You should care! Start carin bout the youth. I’s a pretty bright kid ya know that? Got this joint shut down fer a bit, went on strike, got spida in jail fer a bit. I think you should care bout what I want.” 

“Get out Kelly or I swear to god I’ll lock you in the closet.” He said.

“Go ahead, I can bug ya in there.”

“Kelly, it’s five o’clock in the morning. Get out of here.”

“Damn, that early? ‘S okay I’s always up this early. Wanna tell me what we’s doin taday?”

“You’re going to clean his entire place, alone. Before it was to scare you off, now I’m serious”

“Okay.” He grinned.

“Go to bed for another two hours. Just get out.”

“Fine. Hug before I go? Bring it in big guy.” He smirked. 

“Get out!” 

“Fine!” he said laughing. He went to the room and managed to get back to bed. He was woken up soon after. The bulls dragged him to Walsh. He grinned again. 

“Get to cleaning.”

“Nah wait, I wanna talk again!” He said throwing himself in the chair and resting his feet on the desk. The man pushed them off. Jack laughed. “Hey Whalsh, lemme know. What’s this all bout? Why’s you bein nice-”

“Making you clean by yourself is nice?”

“Nicer than what I’s used ta here n’ you know that.” 

“Kelly-”

“Quit changin the subject. Why’s you bein like this! You know you can beat the absolute shit outta me right now and get away with it. But you ain’t. I know you wanna, but you ain’t.”

“Adult stuff Jack. Get out.”

“I’s practically an adult. Lemme in on the lil secrete.”

“No.” He said grabbing Jack by the hair and dragging him out of the room. “Jack I want this place spotless. Go eat first.” He said. Jack grinned and jogged to the dinning area to eat. The kids all laughed. Jack got to cleaning. Not doing the best job at all. Then he was called back into the office. 

“You better have done a good job Jack. This place is being inspected because of you.”

“Oh I get it!” He said. “Whalsh you’s smarta than I thought!” He laughed.

“What are you talking about?"

“Make this place look nice, feed the kids, don’t hit the kids. That way when you get inspected, they’s gonna think you’s betta than Spida n’ give you the joint n’ not him.” He said. 

“You _are_ a bright kid… too bad you’re an asshole.”

“I know. A shame ain’t it? Hell, even with all the kicks ta my head I’s still pretty damn smart.” He grinned. "N' as a smart kid, I gotta say, the spida ain't gonna be happy with you. You's his numba one guy n' now you's tryin ta take the place over? N' you ain't beatin the life outta me? He ain't gonna be very happy Whalsh. N' trust me, ya don't wanna make the spida mad. It don't end well."

“Get out of here.” He snarled. He knew Jack was right and was angered by that.

“You called me in!”

“To take sure you cleaned, not for you to disrespect me. Go way now.”

“Yes sir.” He said laughing. Jack went back to the boys, half of them already asleep. He sat down next to Ten-pin who asked why he was being such a jerk to Walsh. They laughed for a while, Jack never imagined himself laughing at the refuge if he wasn’t laughing at Snyder but here he was. They finally all calmed down and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was short but Jack being cocky is my favorite thing to write so I hope you enjoyed :')


	13. Chapter 13

“Everyone up!” The bulls shouted. Jack grinned getting up.

“Behave yourself.” Every single one of the goons whispered. He laughed. They had all the boys lined up. Jack had his arm wrapped around Ten-pin. 

“Hey Jack, what’s with your shirt, didn’t ask yet, you’s got a whole new-”

“Spida messed me up. Shirt got ruined. My goirl got me a new one.” 

“Oh, got it.” He said. The inspector came. All the boys stiffened up except Jack and Ten-pin. They didn’t care. The man looked at all the boys. 

“Kelly.” The man said. Jack grinned. “Get yourself caught again? What did you do?” 

“Nothin, they just like havin me ‘round. I saw ‘em, they saw me, I was with my little bud. So they started chasin me, I told the kid ta get home, then ta distract ‘em, cause they can easily catch up,he’s six by the way. I started name callin. Eventually they outsmarted me n’ got me.”

“Anyone hurt you? Kid, we’ll get you out.”

“Nah, no one touched me. N’ I’s only here fer five more days. I’s gonna be fine.” He grinned. 

“Ten-pin what about you?”

“I’s fine. Cowboy’s been here. I just keep gettin caught bein dumb so they keep me here longa.” He said. Jack laughed and nudged him.

“I keep tellin ya, come be a newsie. You ain’t got any reason not ta.”

“Don’t sound fun Cowboy.”

“Neva said it was, but betta than here.”

“Don’t care, got a roof over my head here. You’s sleepin on a roof.” He grinned. Jack nudged him. The man continued looking at the boys.

“He knows you guys!?” One of the new kids asked. They laughed.

“Cowboy gets in a hell of a lot of trouble, yeah they know him. I’s always here.” Ten-pin grinned. 

“Yeah kid, we got a bit of a reputation.” Jack smirked. 

“Kelly!” The inspector called. Jack walked over. 

“How long did you guys have to clean?”

“One day.” He said.

“It was only Jack though. He had ta do it on his own.” Ten-pin said. Jack nodded.

“Yeah, he warned me if I kept talkin back I’d have ta, n’ I kept talkin back.” He shrugged.

“Kid, mind your mouth. You have a smart one and you know that. Watch it so you can look better in court.”

“‘S okay. Spida ain’t here.” He shrugged. 

“Be safe kid.”

“I’s gonna try.” He grinned. 

“Goodbye.” He shook Jack’s hand and left. They sent everyone to their rooms.

“Kelly!” Jack heard. He went to Walsh’s office. Snyder’s office? The office. He went in grinning. 

“Hiya Whalsh.”

“Kelly, inspection is over. You know that?”

“No? Is it? Damn it’s like he didn’t say goodbye ta me specifically.” Jack grinned. 

“Jack, think. You were going off about how smart you are. Think.”

“Oh… oh shit! No! I’s leavin. Bye.” He went to leave but the goons were right there shoving him back in. 

“Get his shirt off.”

“Get your hands off me! I’s seventeen! I can take off my own shirt.” He said. They let go of him. He took it off. “Fuck you Whalsh.” Jack glared at him. The man whipped his back. Not as bad or as long as Snyder but it was bad, he yelped a few times. 

“Asshole.” Walsh said. 

“Fuck you.” Jack said. 

“We can do this again Kelly.” He said. Jack kept his glare. “Get out, you arragont little shit.” He said.

“See, there’s the whale I know. Fuck you.” He was punched in the face, his cheek woud bruise, he knew that. 

“Get out.” He said. Jack listened. 

“What happened?” Ten-pin asked.

“I’s gettin out. Wanna come?”

“Nah, I’s good. I’ll be a jerk in your place.” He said. Jack laughed. 

“Go ta bed. Night bud.” He ruffled his refuge friend’s hair. He waited an hour,snuck out of the room and went into the office. The window escape would be easy again. He wanted to write a note again. It gave him pride. 

_ “Hi you whale. Childish insult right? I know, but it fits you. Thanks for the lesson today. I needed that. You’re better than Spider though. I didn’t say nothing before but I guess you like shirtless boys too? I got a nice body right? Or is my girl the only one allowed to say that. You know, my girl, something you don’t have. I’m going to go see her. Bye bye. _

_ \- Your very own escaped convict.”  _

He left it on the desk and unlocked the window. Then grinned. He wouldn’t dare do this with Snyder but now he didn’t care. 

“Hey!” He shouted. The man woke up. 

“Kelly!”

“I left ya a nice note. Believe it or not I can read and write. I’s goin home now. Maybe I’ll see that inspecta when I’s sellin. Bye!” He hopped out the window and sprinted home, laughing once he made it. He knew he’d get in a world of trouble for that soon, but he didn’t care. The faster he was out the better. The boys all hugged him. Jack acted like he was fine saying all he got was a punch in the face, they didn’t need to know about the whip. Scout held on to him and didn’t let go. Jack carried him up to bed and told him a story but the kid still refused to let go. 

“Bud, it’s okay. I’s fine n’ it ain’t your fault…”

“Don’t leave.” He said.

“Okay buddy…”Jack ended up having to spend the night with Scout. He didn’t mind. If this was Scout’s way of knowing Jack was safe he’s okay with it. He fell asleep in no time. The sooner he slept, the sooner he sees Katherine. He couldn’t wait to tell her about his day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walsh would never actually let Jack get away with talking back... at least he's out for now.


	14. Chapter 14

No one but Race dared to touch Jack the next morning, they knew better, even if he said it was nothing. They also knew Race knew how to handle the kid.

“Jackie, hey, bud, rise and shine. It’s Racer. Ain’t no one else. Get up.” He said. Jack rubbed his eyes. “There ya go. Lazy bum.” He teased. Jack sat up yawning. 

“Howdja sleep?”

“On my stomach.” He yawned. 

“Wow, not yer back this time?”

“Nah. Whalsh got- nevermind.”

“He hit you?”

“Lil bit. ‘S fine though.”

“Jack, you say you’s fine n’ you ain’t lemme see.” He said. Jack took off his shirt.

“See, ain’t that bad.”

“Jackie, just cause it ain’t the worst you’ve ever gotten don’t mean it ain’t bad. It can hurt.”

“I’s fine.” 

“Maybe you are, maybe you ain’t. Just know you can let us know if it’s buggin ya. We all got sucky things we’s dealin with-” 

“Like what?” Jack said looking worried. All he really wanted to do was to keep all his boys happy. Hearing that they’re dealing with 'sucky things' made him feel horrible.

“I ain’t talkin if you ain’t.” Race said.

“Fine. Hurts a little, I man he whips me. Hurts a little, ya know?”

“Yeah. As long as you’re okay… feel better big guy, n’ take it easy.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He said. “Now what’s buggin you huh? I don’t like hearin you’s going through somethin...”

“We’s all just a little stress Jackie, with you bein in trouble n’ all… we wanna spend as much time with you as we can before you gotta leave… cause once you leave we don’t see ya all the time. We spend everyday together… n’ then you’s gonna be gone… the hell are we gonna do without ya?”

“Hey, I’s gonna visit all the time. Don’t worry bout that. I’s visitin way more than Blue, Red n’ Backbone. N’ you’s gonna be the best fuckin leader ever Racer.” He smiled. 

“Yeah but ‘s different…. Jackie we all grew up with you.”

“Yeah, n’ now there's gonna be kids that grow up with you.” He nudged him. 

“Yeah sure. Just, try not ya go ta go ta jail no more…”

“I’ll try bud. I’ll try my hardest.” he said putting his shirt on and going out to the gate. Scout stood by his side. He didn’t ask questions about the refuge, he just held Jack’s hand. They sold out fast. Jack then met up with Race. “Bud, wanna go see Spot later?”

“Yeah. Scout you wanna come?” Jack asked.

“Can I?”

“Sure kiddo.” He grinned. Jack put Scout on his shoulders. They met up with Crutchie, Half-pint and Albert and hung out and got some dinner. Scout and Half-pint were able to play together while the boys talked. 

“Albo, Crutch, wanna come ta Brooklyn?” Race asked.

“Pass.” Albert said.

“Yeah me too, last time ya said Spot’s gonna kill ya n’ I don’t wanna get involved with that.” Crutchie grinned.

“Oh please, Jack’s gonna be there I’s gonna be fine.”

“No, I’s gonna help Spot kill ya.” Jack smirked. 

“Damn.” He laughed. 

“Do it peacefully or his ghost is gonna annoy us until we die.” Albert said.

“Oh trust me he ain’t gonna feel a thing.” He said laughing. Race laughed too. Half-pint begged to come with Race, Scout and Jack to Brooklyn. They agreed. Although Race was there the two boys both wanted to be with Jack. Half-pint got on his back and Scout was in his arms. They got there after quite the walk and were greeted.

“Hiya Kelly.”

“Hiya Shorty. Meet the kids, this is Half-pint, he’s nine n’ this is Scout, he’s six.” 

“Damn Kelly, you’s takin in babies next?” He grinned.

“Yeah sure.” He grinned. “I mean...Scout was four when we got ‘im n’ Half-pint here was seven.”

“Scout, Half-pint I’s so sorry ya haveta deal with these idiots.” Spot said. They giggled. Breaking Spot. Spot was a tough guy, everyone knew that, and these two got him to laugh and smile. Jack grinned. 

“Cute ain’t they?” He teased with his smirk. 

“Yeah, they’s the only reason you’s sellin out.” He grinned. Jack rolled his eyes.

“Nah Spot, you should see ol’ Jackie out there. Goirls love ‘im n’ so do old ladies.” 

“Yeah cause I’s the best lookin fella out there.” He grinned.

“Fer now!” Scout smiled.

“I love this fucking kid!” Spot laughed. 

“Hey! No cursin! He’s six.”

“Shut up, you both got a worse mouth.”

“Nah, we’s good round the kids.”

“They’s gonna do it one day anyway, start young.”

“Nope, makes us look worse than we is.” Race said. 

“Who cares? No one cares bout us anyway.” Spot said.

“That ain’t true. We love us.” Scout smiled

“Kelly, Race, I’s keepin this one.” Spot said.

“Yeah right. This is my lil ranger.” Jack grinned. Scout hugged him.

“What about me!?” Half-pint asked. 

“You can be my lil bandit thief.”

“That means I gotta lock ya up!” Scout laughed.

“Yeah well I’s been in n’ outta jail since I’s seven years old, I can bust us both out.” Jack grinned. “Hell did I not just bust outta jail yestaday? Scout, I guess you gotta work hard ta keep us in.”

“Yeah! N’ we’s olda than you! Me n’ Jack are gonna get out!” Half-pint smiled. 

“So!? Just cause you’s olda don’t mean I can’t keep ya there! Race can you be my horse so we can catch ‘em!”

“Catchin those two? Heck yeah I’ll help you Scout.” Race said. Scout smiled. 

“Spot help me n’ Jack!” Half-pint cheered.

“I’s stayin in Brooklyn kid.” He chuckled. 

“Aww okay.” Half-pint frowned. 

“Kid, it’s alright. Two of us, two of ‘em.” Jack smiled.

“No! Katherine will come! So three of us!” Half-pint said. 

"Ah right, my cowgirl." Jack said with a big smile Spot laughed at him for that.

“So we get Crutchie!” Scout cheered. 

“Crutchies stayin with us! We got Jack rememba.” Half-pint grinned.

“So we’ll get Albert n’ Jojo.” Scout said. 

“Deal kid.” Jack grinned. They stayed for awhile and eventually had to go. Scout and Half-pint both climbing onto Jack. 

“Kelly my god.” Spot laughed at him.

“You’s jealous they love me.” Jack said. 

“Racer should be the jealous one consoderin they’s clingin on ta you.”

“Yeah, cause they love their Cowboy. Bye Shorty, see ya soon. He grinned. 

“Bye Spotty!” Scout and Half-pint waved. 

“Bye you two.” He said back. 

“Bye stupid.” Race said.

“Bye Racer, you’s one ta talk bout bein stupid.” he said. Jack grinned at that one. 

“Let’s go Racer.” Jack said. They made it home. After a while of walking the boys fell asleep. Race took Half-pint off Jack’s back and held him so Jack could hold Scout without worrying about Half-pint falling off. They then tucked the kids in and went to bed themselves. Crutchie was up waiting for Jack.

"Hey bud." Jack smiled.

“Hiya Jack.” He said back.

“Can I ask a question kid?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Me n’ Racer were talkin before… it was bout how I gotta leave in a few months n’ all that…”

“Okay… what’s the question?”

“How do you feel bout all that? I don’t wanna go… spent more than half my life here.”

“I don’t wantcha ta go… no one wants ya ta leave. You’s our Cowboy… but ‘s a part of growin up ya know? We know you’s gonna be here all the time, so yeah we’s gonna miss ya but we’ll still see ya.”

“Ain’t the same as livin here though.”

“I know… n’ we’s gonna haveta get used ta that, like we did with Backbone. But, you’s gonna be the best artist ever. N’ everytime we sell n’ see one of your pictures ‘s gonna make us real happy. N’ think! You get ta be with Kath more! That’s good ain’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Go ta bed captian Jack, ya got a few months ta figure everything out. I love you. Night.”

“Love you too, night.” He said allowing himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the boys ahh. I love them :'))


	15. Chapter 15

“Jack, baby… wake up.” He heard and felt a soft kiss. He opened his eyes.

“Ace… what the hell?”

“Surprise! I woke up early to come see you.”

“Thanks Ace…” He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Want another surprise?”

“Sure.” He said.

“No work today, dad said he’ll give you a days pay. You can come over. Just me and you.”

“Aw Ace… I can’t miss work-”

“Yes you can. I promise baby. Lets go.” She said. He got up. 

“Do the boys know?”

“Yes love.” She said. They made their way to the street. They held each others hand and went to her place. No one was there. No workers, no Pulitzer, just them. They cuddled for a while, both fell back asleep. Jack realized how nice a day off really was. A real day off. He’s had days off but only because he was in the refuge or too hurt to sell. This was nice. He woke up first and just held her kissing her forehead. She woke up. 

“Oh… sorry, didn’t mean ta wake ya.”

“It’s okay baby.” She smiled. He loved that smile. 

“What now?”

“Let’s just talk Jack… you went to jail again, what happened?”

“Well… I was walkin with Scout… we saw the bulls… look they was gonna catch us, it was obvious. I could run as much as I want, Scout with me wouldn’t work. Love that kid with my whole heart but he's six, He’s a little kid. So I told ‘im ta keep runnin. He didn’t wanna, I made ‘im. He ran n’ I started being an asshole and I outran them… I did Ace, I got away. But they outsmarted me n’ they was waiting round the corner, they got me.”

“Did they hurt you?”

“Not at first. He was bein nice ya know? Walsh I mean. He didn’t hit me, just told me ta stop bein annoyin n’ made me clean the place by myself-”

“That’s nice to you?”

“Well… he ain’t beatin the shit out of me.”

“Then what?”

“It didn’t take me too long to realize he was only doin it cause he was gettin inspected. If it looked like he was treatin the kids right, they’d give ‘im the joint. Afta that… well afta that I got what was comin. Whipped me a bit. Not as bad as Spida but-”

“But he still hurt you-”

“Hurt ain’t the word I’d use, I’ve felt a lot worse.”

“Love, it could still hurt, even if it’s not the worst.” She hugged him. 

“‘S fine.” He shrugged. 

“Can I ask a question Jack?”

“Yeah, shoot.” He shrugged.

“What is it with Scout. You love all your boys, you’re so protective over all of them but Scout’s different. Why?”

“I guess cause he’s the youngest...He’s the runt. He’s only six n’ I found ‘im when he was four. I was a year olda than that when Blue n’ Red found me… I know how sucky it is to be that young n’ alone. I just relate ta the kid ya know?”

“I get it…” She nodded, she was so understanding, he loved that, he needed that.

“‘N... I was seven when I went the first time, he’s gettin there. No one has ever hit the kid in his life. I ain’t ever been hit till Spida. I don’t want no one ta hit ‘im. N’ he’d get in trouble. He knows me, he knows Spida ain’t nice n’ he’ll say somethin like ‘Jack said blah blah blah’ and…” He shook off his next thought. He didn’t want to think about what could happen. “I-I don’t want anyone ta get hurt. Especially not the little ones.” He shrugged. 

“I understand love. You know better than anyone how bad it is. You’re scared they’re going to go through what you go through, the younger ones specifically because they’re in danger longer than someone like Race would be.” 

“Yeah! Exactly! I’ve been going through all of this fer ten years. ‘S bad. I don’t want that fer the kids. N’ when Race is olda ya know? I don’t want him to go through that, but it would only be fer a year.”

“And Scout is so much of a mini you…”

“Uh huh… my little cowboy jr! A sheriff! My little dreamer!” He smiled. “I’s worried bout ‘im. What happens when I ain’t ‘round ta watch ‘im?”

“Race will do a great job.” 

“I know. Trust me I know, but he ain’t seen what I’ve seen… He’ll be good, betta than me, but not nearly as protective as I am.”

“I know love, it will work out. We’ll visit them every day. Every single day baby. I promise.” she held his hand. He smiled giving her a kiss. 

“Let's do somethin. I wanna do somethin.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno… write a story. A fun story. N’ I’ll draw a picture. It’ll be cool. N’ then you can hang it up.” He smiled.

“Cute idea.” She smiled getting a stack of paper. 

“A cowboy and cowgirl in love.” She said. He grinned. They both grabbed a piece of paper. He drew himself and Katherine from behind, he loved drawing her curls. He drew cowboy hats and had them riding off into the sunset holding hand, above it he wrote ‘fa sure’ just to make her laugh. He smiled. She finished a little before him and read it to him. He smiled. He knew how he felt about her, but hearing her words about how a ‘cowgirl’ loves her ‘cowboy’. He showed her his picture. She hugged him and he got the laugh he wanted from her. 

“Keep this.” She gave him her story.

“Keep this.” He gave her his picture. “And this, I ain’t got no where ta put it yet.” He handed her the story.”

“Fine, when you get a place it’s yours.”

“Deal.” He smiled. “N’ when we’s old enough ta get a house, let's hang ‘em next ta each otha.” He smiled. She gave him a kiss. “Let’s go Ace, Jacobi’s, I got some money so I can pay.” He said. She nodded. He grabbed her hand and took her to Jacobi’s. He got the cheapest thing as always and she decided she would too so he didn’t feel poor. It was perfect. They then walked around the city. Jack knew what felt like everyone. Most were good some he said they should avoid if she didn’t want to see him fight. 

“Hey Ace wanna see a trick?” He grinned.

“What?” 

“‘S about how strong I am.” He grinned. 

“Oh yeah?” She laughed. He nodded and swung her up into a cradle.

“Jack!” She laughed. He grinned. 

“What? ‘S How you hold babies n’ you’s my baby.” He grinned.

“Oh I’m your baby? Than you’re my Ace.” She said. He laughed. 

“Let's go ta your place again.” He smirked and carried her all the way there. They both loved being with each other. There was lots of laughing which Jack needed. They were fooling around playing cards, Jack kept winning. She knew he would be better, he plays this all the time with the boys. He felt bad and let her win one. 

“Damn Ace! Lookatcha! You’s catchin on!” He smiled. “Gotta give you a prize.” He grinned getting up and giving her a kiss. She kissed him back, it lasted for a few minutes. “Alright now I’s gonna win this time.” He grinned and once again let her win. “Ace! Damn!” He laughed. “Hey look! My ace’s he grinned and held up his ace of hearts. 

“Aw Jack.” She chuckled. “I guess I need to give you a little something for losing.” She said.

“That would make me a winner.” He grinned. She laughed and gave him a kiss. Her father got home. 

“Hi father.” Katherine hugged him. 

“Hiya mista Pulitzer. Sorry I didn’t work taday.”

“Perfectly fine Jack. I wanted you to take off. I know you’ve had a hard time recently.”

“Oh, I’s fine. Don’t worry bout me.”

“You don’t admit it. You don’t have to admit it but I think you’ve dealt with a lot recently. I wanted you to take off.”

“Thank you sir.” He smiled. 

“Staying for dinner?”

“I dunno… I don’t wanna bug ya.”

“Again, perfectly fine.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“Wanna play? Ace is pretty good.” He grinned. 

“No, you two can keep going. I need to finish up somework.” He said ruffling Jack’s hair. Jack smiled wide while the man walked away. That was the first time Pulitzer ruffled up his hair. For him that was a sign someone truly liked him. He knew before that Pulitzer warmed up to him but that confirmed it for him. Katherine and Jack played some more. He won a few more times then she won for real. 

“Ace!” He got up and hugged her picking her up. She laughed. 

“I love you.” She said. He smiled and puckered his lips. She kissed him. They continued playing until dinner. After dinner Katherine show’d her father what she wrote along with Jack’s picture. 

“You two make a good team.” He said. They smiled at each other. 

“I should get goin. The kids want me ‘round as much as possible cause really none of ‘em want me ta leave. I don’t wanna leave neither but, I gotta be there.” He said. 

“You’ll still see them when you leave Jack.”

“I know. But it ain’t the same. Been there since I’s five years old. All those kids grew up with or are growin up with me. It’s tough. I’s fine now but I’s gonna be a mess on my birthday.” 

“You still have a while Jack.”

“Yeah but time flies.” He shrugged. “Night mista Pulitzer, see ya.” He shook his hand. “Bye Ace, love you.” He kissed her cheek and left. He told the kids to follow him up to bed, spending some time wth them, he played with all of them. Kids wanted to get on his back, ride him like a horse. They had so much fun playing with him and Jack loved the giggles. He then tucked them into bed and went downstairs.

“Jackie wanna play?”

“Played all day with Kath.”

“You win?”

“Course. Let ‘er win a few times cause I’s a good boy.” He jokingly smirked. “SHe did beat me for real once though.” He smiled. He beat them a few times, Race won the rest, the others got fusterated. Jack stopped it before any fights started. They talked for a while, telling Jack how selling was today and then all decided it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy,,, sorry everything's been short!! Here's Jack and Katherine being my favorite couple of all time to (hopefully) make up for it. 
> 
> P.S I have midterms all week so I probably won't post again this week :'))
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

Scout woke up Race and asked him if he could teach him how to wake up Jack without scaring him. Race grabbed his hand and led him to the roof to the snoring Jack Kelly. 

“Be gentle bud, really gentle. Now, softly rub his arm and whisper, ‘hey Jackie, wake up, it’s Scout. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.’ Can ya do that bud?” He asked. Scout nodded. And rubbed Jack’s arm. 

“Hey Jackie. It’s me, Scout. Wake up. ‘S time ta sell.” He said. Jack rubbed his eyes.

“Hey bud.” He smiled and hugged him. 

“Did I do it good Racer?” He asked. 

“He’s awake and he didn’t freak right?”

“Yeah…”

“So you did great buddy.” Race said. 

“Ah, Racer taught ya his little trick?”

“Uh huh. Did I do a good job?”

“Betta than Race ever could.” He teased. Scout hugged him. “Go wake up Crutchie bud.” He said. Scout nodded. “Thanks Racer, he sure wanted that.”

“I know. Woke me up fer it. Glad ya didn’t freak.”

“Nah, I had a good day yestaday. I’s gonna be fine.” He said. Scout ran right back into Jack’s arms. 

“Can I sell with you?” 

“Sure kiddo.” He smiled. They got up and went down, Half-pint tagging along. “Race, wanna go ta Brooklyn? Us n’ Ace.” Jack grinned.

“Yeah! Can we!? Please say yes Race!”  
  


“I ain’t sayin no, Spot’s one of my best friends.” He grinned. The kids ran around going crazy. They also met up with Davey and Les. Les teamed up with Half-pint and Scout was the cutest thing Jack had seen and they sold out in what felt like record time. They were followed by Crutchie and then Jack shortly after. Davey and Race knew no matter how hard they tried Jack will always be the best seller, besides the kids and Crutchie, he’s so quick on his feet and no one can beat his charm. 

“Scout, Half-pint, stay with the boys. I’s goin ta get Ace.” He said. 

“We can’t come?” Scout pouted.

“Absolutely not.” Jack grinned. “Race, watch them or I kick your ass, got it?”

“Got it.” He said. Jack jogged off and made his way to Pulitzer's. He knocked on the door. Katherine answered. 

“Come on!” He smiled. 

“Where are we going?”

“Just walkin with everyone. Then Brooklyn ta see Spot.”

“Okay.” She smiled. He grabbed her hand. She locked the door and went with him. 

“Kiss first.” He smiled. She gave him a kiss. They met up with the boys. The kids all tackled Jack. He laughed. By the time he got Half-pint and Les got off of him Scout was in Katherine’s arms hugging her.

“Hey! That’s my goirl kid. Watch it.” Jack smirked. 

“I don’t know Jack, I like his hugs.” Katherine said. Scout giggled and reached for Jack who then held him. “Let’s grab some chow yeah?” He said. Everyone nodded. Jacobi’s it was. Katherine once again ordered cheap to make the boys feel better. They ate up, paid and started the journey to Brooklyn.”

“Jack!” The kids begged. 

“Half-pint, hop on, Scout can ya stick with Katherine fer me?”

“Yeah.” He said reaching up for her to hold him. She picked him up and held him. 

“Remember kid, my goirl, not yours.” Jack grinned.

“Uh huh.” Scout said. Half-pint stayed on Jack’s back and Les jumped on Race, not even his brother, he knew Race would fool around more. They made it to Brooklyn.

“Jesus.” Spot said hopping down to greet them. “Racer I didn’t say ta bring every asshole you know.”

“Every? ‘S Just Jack.” He said. Jack playfully punched his arm. 

“Sorry Shorty, fergot you feel intimidated by kids talla than you is.” He grinned. 

“You wanna go, Kelly?”

“Nah, can’t afford ta go back ta jail fer kickin some kids ass.” He grinned.

“So you’s gonna be the one gettin your ass kicked.”

“Yeah? Sure.” He chuckled.

“Don’t fight! You’s friends! Friends don’t fight.” Scout said hugging Jack’s leg. 

“No nitwit, they’s joke fightin. No one’s gonna get hurt!” Half-pint said. 

“Oh.” Scout said. 

“He’s too fuckin cute.” Spot said.

“So are you. You’s both round the same height too!” Jack grinned. Spot actually punched him. Jack laughed and hit him back. 

“Hey. Stop. Remember how much trouble you got in fer play fighting?” Race scolded Jack who just laughed in his face.

“You in charge now?” He smirked.

“If you n’ Spot keep fightin’ you get your ass hauled off again then yeah.”

“Race!” Scout pouted.

“He’s jokin buddy.” Jack ruffled his hair. 

“Ain’t funny.”

“‘S okay Scout, I got a few months on me.” He grinned. 

“You’s gonna still be here fer my birthday right?”

“Yes kid, my birthday is afta yours. N’ Is always gonna come back for your birthday.” He ruffled his hair. “Go play ya nut, big kids gonna talk.” He said. He nodded “Les n’ Half-pint that means you too, scram and don’t be wise asses and go to far, I lose you and I fucking go to the refuge lookin fer you, ya got that?” 

“Yes Jack.” They said. 

“Jack don’t threaten them like that.” Katherine said.

“That was a threat? Ace, you don’t know what a threat is-”

“No Jackie, that was a threat.” Davey said.

“I didn’t say I was gonna hurt ‘em! That’s a threa-”

“No asshole, but you did say you’d go ta the refuge lookin. That means you’s gonna get yourself hurt. That’s a fucking threat you absolute dumbass.” Spot said. “Swear to God you’s the biggest moron I’ve ever met.” He finished. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, won’t happen again n’ now they ain’t gonna be stupid.” he said. 

“COWBOY!” They heard.

“Spoke too soon.” He said. All three kids came over, Les running right to his brother while Half-pit and Scout ran right into Jack. “Woah… what happened?”

“Bulls, we saw the bulls.” Scout said. Jack almost passed out. 

“They’s lookin fer you Jack.” Les said. 

“How do ya know?”

“Cause they saw Les n’ said ‘that’s the lil one in the papes durin the strike, Kelly’s here.’” Half-pint said. 

“Dumbass Kelly, that’s my new name fer you by the way, go behind that dumpster” Spot took charge. Jack listened to him, he was still able to hear.

“Where’s Kelly.”

“Jack? Back home.” Race asked. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Am I sure where my best friend is? Yes.” he said. 

“So why’s Pulitzer’s kid here. Are they not in a relationship?”

“Damn, why’s you all up in the kids business, let ‘im live.” Spot said. 

“I asked a question. I want an answer.”

“Yes we are. But these boys are my friends, I can be with my friends. Jack was tired and went home that’s all.” She said. 

“Yeah right. He doesn’t shut up about you. Keep searching.” He said to the other guy. 

“Kelly! You little shit, come out or all of your little friends come to the refuge.” They shouted.

_Hear that Spot? THAT'S a threat._

“Yeah okay.” Spot started laughing. “The asshole doesn’t behave when it’s just him. How do you think he’ll be with us.” He said. 

“Kelly! Little one’s too.” They called. 

“Fine fine! Assholes!” He stood up. 

“You fucking dumbass!” Spot shouted at him. 

“Relax, they gotta catch me first.” He grinned. 

“Watch them, I’ll get him.” One said. 

_Shit. they’re staying with the kids. NOT my day_.

He began running, Scout’s sobs hurt to hear. He felt so trapped. They had everyone, everyone but Katherine. They can’t take Pulitzer’s kid. Jack stopped running. 

“Let them go. Let them go and I go with you and let everyone do what they want. Just let them go.”

“No.” He said grabbing Jack’s wrists. 

“Let them go!” He shouted. They didn’t listen.

“Shit these two have parents.” He said looking at Davey and Les. 

“We all have parents, ours are just dead.” Jack said.

“Don’t be a smartass.” he said grabbing Jack’s hair. “Let those two go.” He said. The other one listened. Les ran to Katherine, terrified. They then through Jack, Race, Spot, Half-pint and Scout into the wagon. They all saw Jack become a different person. 

“Kell, we’s gonna be fine.” Spot said, nicest he’s ever sounded in his life. Jack just looked at him. “We will be. Me you n’ Race, we’s gonna be funny.” He said. Jack didn’t make any motion. 

“N’ we’s gonna get out.” Race said. 

“Stop talking. I ain’t breathin good gimme a few minutes. “ He said shaking. He remembered when Katherine told him just to breathe. He did that. They got there. They dragged all of them into Walsh’s office. “You fucking touch them I go right ta Pulitzer, he loves ‘em.” Jack said. 

“Sit down asshole. We’ll get to them.” He said giving Jack a pencil. 

“ _I hate you.”_ he wrote. 

“Racetrack, I remember you. Who are the rest.” He asked. Race signed in, laughing at Jack’s writing. 

“I’s Spot, hear you ain’t fond of Jack. I’s the only person allowed ta pick on ‘im so you get a break. Congrats.” Spot said. 

“Did you just call me Jack?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t get used to it dumbass.” Spot said. 

“And who are you two little ones?”

“None of your business.” Jack said. “Get them out. They’s babies.” He said. 

“No Jack, I think they’re going to keep you in line.”

“I was seven when I first came. They’s six and four. Let them go.” He said lying about their ages, youngers always better. 

“Tomorrow. Won’t even sign them in.” He said. They all were uncuffed. 

“Little guys, rememba how I told ya bout both times I escaped from the window?” They nodded.

“This window. N’ the second time that dumbass right there was asleep on the desk.” Jack grinned. 

“Bed Jack. I’m chaining your hands, don’t get smart. All of you can go in that closet.” He said. It could fit everyone, it was pretty big for a closet. He put Jack’s wrists in the shackles and shoved everyone else in. 

“Christ Kelly.” Spot said. 

“I don’t wanna talk bout it. Scout, Half-pint, stay with me okay?” He asked. They nodded and snuggled up against him.

“Hey Jack…” Scout yawned. 

“Yes?”

“I beat yer record, got here at six you got here at seven.” He said trying to make a joke. Jack smiled.

“Yeah, try n’ beat my record of neva comin back. I failed. Be a one timer kid.” He grinned.

“Okay.” He smiled, leaning on Jack and falling asleep. Half-pint soon after. “Pick them up and leave.” Jack said. 

“What? No, we ain’t leavin you.” Spot said.

“Okay, be like that, Race you’s leavin.”

“No.”

“Don’t fucking argue. Pick them up and get out.”

“No!”

“Racer!” 

“Jack. I ain’t leavin.” 

“Spot, kill him fer me.” 

“Nah, he’s right. We ain’t goin.”

“You're being stubborn fer no reason. I want you safe. Will you fucking listen ta me fer once n' get 'em outta here...” He said putting his head in his knees. Spot and Race looked at each other. God only knows what poor Jack was thinking about.

“Kelly, pick your head up, come on tough guy.”

“Go ta bed.” He muttered.

“No cause-”

“I said bed! Stop being annoying.” He said, he was crying now, they heard it in his voice.

“Kell, the kids are gettin out tomorra anyway-”

“You don’t get it! Do ya know what he’s gonna do ta me n’ make ‘em watch? No you don’t Spot. Race does though. Race knows damn well what them kids are gonna see.”

“That was spida though-”

“So what? Jack needs a punishment? Jack gets a punishment.” He said, leg bouncing. 

“We won’t let ‘em see then. N’ if you think me n’ Race are gonna watch you’s even more of a dumbass than I thought.”

“Whatever, get the kids out… please… I’s goin ta bed.” he said. 

“Alright bud, just… sleep… please. I know you don’t sleep good here.” Race said. Jack nodded. They all fell asleep. Jack too, not well but he did sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midterms are over ;))
> 
> I know they're back at the refuge,,, and I'm sorry but,,,, Jack, Spot and Race in the same place at the same time with their smart mouths?? I have some ideas ;)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this one :')))


	17. Chapter 17

Race woke up first and went to wake up Jack. Gentle like always, bad idea. Jack punched and Jack punched hard. 

“Shit! Race! Oh my God I’s so sorry! Holy shit!” He said wishing his hands weren’t chained so he can hug him. 

“‘S fine Jack. My mistake. Nice swing though, damn.” Race tried to joke, nose bleeding. Spot woke up from the noise. 

“Racer you’s bleedin. What happened?”

“I scared Jack, he punches hard.” He said. 

“Yikes. Clean up.” He said. The closet door opened. One of the other goons. Jack knew his name but preferred to call him an idiot.The man unlocked the shackles and looked at the bleeding Race. 

“Who did that?”

“Just get bloody noses a lot.” He said. 

“Oh. Okay.” He said then shut the door. It opened again a few minutes after. Walsh. 

“Come speak to me Jack.” He said. Jack got up and followed him. “Sit.” He said. Jack plopped down. 

“Get those kids to behave and they won’t get hurt. I can’t deal with two more versions of you.”

“Uh huh. Racer ain’t gonna say a word. Spot no promises, Race is one of my boys, Spot ain’t. N’ you’s lettin the kids go so you don’t even gotta worry bout them.” He said.

“About that-”

“Nope. Get them out.” He said.

“Fine, wake them up and let them out.” He said Jack opened the door and woke them up. 

“You’s gettin out buddies, run home. Be safe n’ smart okay? I’ll see ya soon.” He said picking them up and walking them to the front door.

_You can go too Kelly… run._

_No! Race and Spot!_

“Love you…” They hugged him.

“I love you too. Be smart okay? Tell the boys what happened. N’ If ya see Katherine tell ‘er I’s okay. N’ if ya see Eliza or Alice, tell ‘em too.” 

“Okay.” They nodded and ran off. He sighed, shut the door and went back to Walsh. 

“Good boy.” He said. Jack hated hearing that. “Now get the other two. It’s time to start.” He said. 

“No.” Jack said.

“What did you just say?”

“No.” He said. 

“Racetrack and Spot!” The man shouted. They ran out playfully pushing each other. 

“Jack is used to this. Every time we get a new kid in, he shows them what will happen if they don’t listen.”

“I’ve seen and I’ll pass.” Race said. 

“Yeah me too. I’ve kicked the shit outta him I don’t needa see someone else to do it.” Spot grinned. 

“Racetrack what's with all the dry blood?”

“I get bloody noses pretty often.” He shrugged not wanting anyone to taunt Jack for it. 

“So it was Jack.”

“No. where the hell did you get that-”

“You’re trying to make him seem innocent. I know the kid throws swings. I heard the ruckus and his cursing.”

“So if you knew why would you ask? Race was bein stupid wakin Jack up. He knows that. Stop bein annoyin.” Spot said. 

“You mouth off like your buddy here don’t you?”

“We all do.” He rolled his eyes. “The real problem is the fact that the three of us seem ta be more mature than you. We’s idiots, we ain’t gonna deny that. But you’s hittin kids. You was about ta beat the shit outta Jack who’s half your age fer no reason. Grow up.” Spot said. 

“Jack wouldn’t even dare speak like that.”

“Kelly ain’t the king of Brooklyn.” He said. 

“Brooklyn huh? A tough guy?”

“Hell yeah.” He said. “So let's chat. Me, you n’ Jackie here.” He said. Race looked at him.

“Nope kid, seventeen n’ olda.”

“Why?” 

“Cause we’s gonna be assholes.” He said. 

“Go talk ta Ten-pin. We’ll be fine.” Jack said. They got Race out of the room.

“Shirt off Jack. Spot here needs to see what happens to bastards who talk back.” He said. 

“Damn that’s what Snyda got off ta. You too?” Jack said with a grin. 

“Nice one.” Spot high fived him. Jack smirked and unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Bend over.” Walsh demanded. 

“That don’t sound right.” Spot said laughing, Jack joined still following Walsh’s orders. A loud crack followed getting Spot and Jack to shut up. 

“Oh crap. That was a hard one. Felt the burn of that one. You done?” He said. A new crack. 

“Alright stop. I get it. Stop talkin. Lesson learned.” Spot said, he knew Jack wasn’t treated right, Jack wouldn’t talk about it though. Spot couldn’t imagine it being that bad. Even when he saw Jack’s bruising. 

“You think you learned, he’s gotten this since he was twelve years old, doesn’t learn.”

“What the hell is wrong with this place fer even THINKING you can do that to a twelve years old.” Spot said. Crack. “I was talking, not him. N’ clearly your punishment ain’t workin if he still acts out!”

“‘S how it goes Spotty. Ain’t fun. I’s sorry you gotta watch it.” He said. Crack. 

“Kell, you’s one brave dumbass, you know that?”

“Thanks Conlon.” He said. Crack. It went on for a while. Jack finally whimpered. Then it stopped the man then gave Jack a cloth and left. 

“Christ Kell… that happen often?”

“Yeah… that was nothin compared ta Spida.” He said cleaning up and getting dressed. He and Spot were never this serious or nice to each other. Who knew the refuge would make them closer? 

“Lemme help ya bud, you’s missin a whole part.” he said. Jack handed it over. Spot went to clean, Jack winced. “Sorry.”

“‘S fine. If it hurts thats a good thing, means I ain’t dead.” He said. Spot chuckled.

“You definitely ain’t dead Kell.” He said finishing up while Race was finally allowed back in the room.

“You okay Jack?” was the first thing he asked.

“Yeah. Ain’t nothin compared ta Spida.” He shrugged. “Hear that Walsh! Didn’t hurt!” He shouted. 

“Stop it!” They both scolded. 

“I don’t care. No matta what it ain’t gonna hurt like Spida’s does.”

“Jack. I saw it, I know it was bad.” Spot said.

“Look, it was bad, but not that bad.” He said. 

“Kelly!” Walsh slammed open the door. 

“Finally made it damn. I knew you move slow but THAT slow?” He grinned. 

“Get up. All of you.” He said. They listened. He led them to the dining room and grabbed himself a drink. “Jack, I know you want a sip. ” He said with an evil smirk. 

“Yeah actually. I can use a sip, hand it over old chum.” He said. Race looked so disappointed and Spot looked ready to kill him. The man knew Jack wouldn’t stop once he started which would give him an excuse to hurt Jack so he handed it over. Jack let it fall when Walsh let go and it and it shattered all over the floor. 

“Oops.” He grinned. Race and Spot smiled. 

“Piece of shit! Do you know how expensive that is!?” He shouted.

“Yeah asshole, I do. I also know how ya get yer money n’ how much I brought in alone. You can afford ta lose one bottle that you tried ta give ta someone who can’t even drink.” He said. 

“Also shouldn’t be drinkin on the job, really ain’t a good look.” Spot said. The man lundged himself at Jack and grabbed his hair. 

“Basement you shit head. You two, clean his mess.” He said dragging Jack to the door and throwing him downstairs. That hurt. He hated being down here. The memories rushed back. Everything Snyder did, his first trip to the refuge. Hiding under the stairs wouldn’t work. He hid in a corner, panicked, shaking,sweating. He felt his heart pounding. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t. The man came down. He hated this. It was so dark and he felt so alone. He needed to get out. 

“Where’s little Jackie boy.” He said. Jack stayed silent. Jack heard him go the other direction. He made a run for it. He ran up the steps and slammed the door shut locking it. He sat down putting his head in his knees. “Open the door Jack!” He screamed at him. Jack stayed still and silent. Spot and Race ran over. 

“JACK FUCKING KELLY.” He screamed again. The boys pulled Jack to his feet.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Spot whispered, feeling how badly Jack was trembling. Jack couldn’t answer. 

“He ain’t thinkin. He don’t think down there. He had ta get out so he got out.” Race said, Jack nodded.

“Run fer it Kelly.” He said. Jack shook his head, he looked like he was about to pass out. One of the other goons came and grabbed Jack while opening the door. The man grabbed him. 

“Stop stop! Wait let ‘m breathe!” Spot said getting the man away from Jack. “Snap outta it Kelly! Come on. You’s tough.” He said. 

“Spot! That ain’t how ya help ‘im! Back off!” Race said. 

“I’s fine stop…” Jack said. 

“Breathe Jackie.” Race said. Jack nodded calming down. 

“Kelly’s a little coward huh?” Walsh said. 

“Will you shut up. Go eat anotha kid or whatever else ya eat ta get that big.” Spot said. Jack managed a chuckle. 

“Five minutes with him. Kelly, get it together, you’re getting your ass kicked.” He said and left to drink more. 

“Kell, what was that?” Spot said. 

“I dunno… I-I get like that.”

“You mean that just happens to you!? Kelly, what the hell? You gotta talk ta someone bout that! Like a docta!”

“I dunno Spot. I just get like that, 'specially when stuff reminds me of otha stuff… n’ that basement don’t exactly bring the happiest memories.. I’s fine now… I just gotta sit down.”

“Alright… relax okay? We’s gonna get out. All of us.” Spot nudged him. Jack gave a small smile. 

“Yeah Shorty…” he said. The man came back with the whip.

“All this cause he made a point that ya shouldn’t have booze on the job? Okay…” Spot said.

“How long is we here fer? I got things ta do.” Race asked.

“I’m getting rid of you two. He’s being worse.”

“Good move genius. You’s actin like I’s gonna be any betta.” He said. 

“Kelly!” He grabbed him.

“Hey! Don’t touch him. God damn! Are you thinkin? You know why Snyda’s in jail? Fer what he did, especially what he did ta Jack! Why do you think you’s gonna get away with it?” Spot said.

“They’ll see he’s the issue.”

“You lost me… he’s the issue because you tried to give him booze when you know he ain’t old enough ta drink and he dropped it?” Race asked with a grin.

“He’s had this coming for a long time. I’ve waited for a moment alone with him since he was ten. My boss can’t tell me to stop so he can have his longer turn. I’m the boss. This was going to happen no matter what. Dropping the drink just pissed me off even more. He’s a brat and you two should know that if you’re his friend.” He said. 

“Alright, instead of arguin while I’s right here, I get it Whale, you hate me. That’s okay, have your opinion. Race likes me… Spot depends on the day.” He joked, Spot laughed. “There, everything is settled. Whale you can beat me just don’t make ‘em watch and then let ‘em go. Please.” He said. 

“Are you begging?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. Yes. I’s beggin. Happy?” 

“Very. Racetrack and Spot, go to that room.” He said. Jack prepared. This could never be as bad as Snyder. Walsh could never mess him up as bad as Snyder. Walsh couldn’t make him start shaking from memories. All the memories were Snyder. The man began beating Jack. He took it like it was nothing. Not as bad as Snyder like he expected. His face was still pretty messed up, but he was happy it wasn’t that bad. Then he sent Jack to the boys, gums bleeding,lip split, bloody nose and a swollen cheek. 

“Yikes Kell.” Spot said. 

“I’s okay Spotty, don’t worry bout it. Ain’t fun or nothin but Spida’s done so much worse.” He said. 

“You two are gettin friendly here. Took ya ten years damn.” Race smiled. Jack needed Race happy. 

“Yeah well me n’ Spotty are assholes, we’s funny here cause we’s their worst nightmare.” Jack grinned. 

“Exactly.” Spot said rustling Jack’s hair. “Feel betta dumbass?”

“Can’t be nice too long can ya?” Jack grinned. 

“Dumbass suits ya betta than Jack Kelly ever could. N’ you changed your name so ta fit ya better n’ you _still_ messed up!” Spot said nudging him. 

“Yeah, I did. Sorry I didn’t think ‘dumbass’ would suit me at five.” He grinned.

“Cause you was a dumbass!” He laughed. Jack smiled. Race was so happy seeing his best friends getting along this well. 

“Get some sleep Racer n’ Spotty, you get ta go home soon. And as soon as I know you two are out n’ safe I’s makin a run fer it.” He said. 

“Yeah good luck with that… this place is barred up.”

“Well hi, I’s Jack the dumbass Kelly n’ I’ve been here long enough ta be known as an escape artist. I’s gonna be fine.” He grinned.

“An escaped artist n’ just an artist. Good fer you.” Spot said. Jack rolled his eyes laughin. 

“Racer, when I get back, don't even try wakin me up. N’ Don’t let Scout do it. I ain’t gonna be okay.”

“Alright.” He nodded agreeing. 

“Thanks bud. N’ tell ‘em I’s fine okay?”

“You ain’t though.” 

“I is though.”

“Kelly don’t try n’ act like you’s tougher than me. You ain’t. N’ you ain’t okay.” Spot smirked. Jack laughed in his face.

“You really think you’s tougher than me shorty?” He smirked. 

“I do Kelly, I really do.”

“Yeah? Let’s compare scars bud, we’ll see.” He smirked taking off his shirt.

“Jesus Jack? It’s that easy? We’ve been tryin ta get ya ta do that without a fight fer years n’ you just did it like that?”

“You ain’t ever challenge me.” He shrugged. Spot ripped off his shirt too. “Oh sorry Jack, didn't want my muscles ta intimidate ya.” He flexed.

“They ain’t.” Jack said flexing with a grin. “Sorry if my abs are too much ta handle.” He said.

“Not a problem dumbass.” he said. Jack smirked. 

“See that Kell, got that last year when two assholes were tryin ta fight.” Spot said pointing to a scar on his chest.

“Last year? Cute. See this, got this at fourteen for cursin out Spida.” He pointed to one.

“Yeah? Got this one at fourteen. Some drunk asshole tried ta rob me as if I got money.” Spot said. They were both impressed with each other.

“See this? Fucking twelve. Snyda thought it would be fun ta play a little game involvin a knife. And I got a lot more fer twelve, knife and whip were introduced ta me that year.” Jack said with a smug grin. Race was mad they didn’t find out sooner that it was actually pretty easy to get Jack talking. 

“See that? Twelve, got into a bit of a fight, glass was involved.”

“Yeah? Twelve, first fight with Oscar n’ Morris. Brass knuckles.” He said. 

“Eleven, some older drunk guy thought it would be funny ta show what they can do ta a kid.”

“Ten. I got fucking STORIES for ten.” He said pointing to every single scar he got at ten.

“Jesus Christ.”

“So I win?”

“No!” He said and pointed to one on his chin. 

“Got that at ten.”

“How?”

“Fell.”He said. Jack laughed. 

“We doin fallin stories now?” He laughed. “Look at my knees Spotty. Fallin since I learned how ta walk.” He said. “Pop used ta say I’s on the ground more than on my feet.” He grinned. 

“You stopped comparin. I win. “ Spot said, grinning.

“Did not! I said look at my knees! N’ here, that’s when I was nine, first real Spida beatin. Nothin bad but scary at nine. N’ this is from when I was eight.”

“Lemme guess. Snyda?”

“What gave it away?” He grinned.

“A common theme.” he said. 

“So I win.”

“You can go younga than I can but still no.” He grinned. Jack smiled and put his shirt back on. 

“Bedtime Spotty. I’ll have a new one by the time I’s out.” He smirked.

“Damn, I’ll work on beatin you.” He grinned. Jack laughed. Spot fell asleep first.

“Race, don’t go tellin the boys bout that.”

“Fine. but damn it was a lot easier than we thought.” Race chuckled. Jack grinned. 

“‘S fine. Go ta bed, night bud.” Jack wrapped his arm around Race. They both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank gosh Jack has Race and Spot with him. He needed that. Anyway I love these three :'))


	18. Chapter 18

The three boys were woken up by the whale. A kick to Jack’s gut causing him to yelp and wake up the others. 

“Be nice you drunk asshole.” Spot said. He went to kick Spot but Jack jumped in front of him. 

“Stop. Only me. Don’t fucking touch anyone else.” Jack said rubbing his eyes. God he’s tired. 

“Kell-”

“Shut up Spot. You ain’t gettin hurt. They ain’t ever hit you n’ they ain’t startin when I’s in the room. Whalsh, ‘memba when I told Spida I’d take a beatin fer my two pals. These were those two pals. Hands off.” He said. Race frowned at the memory of Jack coming home. It would be a lot worse if it weren’t for him. Walsh grabbed a fistful of Jack’s hair. 

“Get a haircut.”

“Deal, I’ll go right now.” He said. The man threw Jack out of the room. 

“Stop it!” Race begged. 

“Shut it Racer.” Jack winced. 

“You sure you want to take a beating for those two?”

“No. Not them two. Every kid here. You don’t touch any of ‘em.”

“You think you’re tough. That it? Hm? You think you’re some tough guy.” 

“No. I just don’t want you ta hurt anyone els-” a knock on the door. The man grabbed Jack and opened the door. Katherine. 

“Ace! Hi!” The man slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. He quickly got back up, praying Katherine didn’t see that but knowing she did. 

“What do you want?” He demanded. Spot and Race rushed over and grinned. 

“Well, Mr. Walsh. I had two young boys, tell me that they were here and from what they told me, this is no place children should be staying.” She said. 

“I fucking love you.” Jack smirked. The man punched him, nosebleed. 

“Jack!” She said. 

“Sh, I’s fine, keep goin.” he said. 

“And well, my father said it would be a good idea to speak with you and a few of the boys, three works, and three are right here.” She said. 

“Jack’s busy.” He said grabbing his hair.

“Yes, with me. This is important.”

“Shut up Kate he’s always busy with you.” Race said. Spot laughed and punched Race’s arm. Race then laughed and hit him back. 

“I don’t care. Jack’s punished. No talking to anyone, especially not you.” He said. Katherine nodded.

“Jack Kelly, the same Jack Kelly who’s been abused here since he was seven years old, that right baby?” She asked writing things down.

“Yes it is Ace.” He grinned. 

“Thank you baby,” She smiled then went back to the paper. “Was not allowed to speak to me because he was getting another harsh beating. His nose is bleeding, face swollen and only those who saw know what’s under his shirt. Therefore, I am only to speak with Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon to learn more about what they saw and experienced.” She said with a smirk. 

_ She’s adorable. My goirl.  _

“Take the fucker. Ten minutes. That’s it.” He said shoving Jack to the ground. He got up and gave Katherine a big hello kiss. 

“You’s smart Ace.” He held her as the man walked away. 

“Thank you baby. I love you so much but I’m not kidding, I’m working.” She said. 

“So? I can still love my workin goirl.” He hugged her from behind. 

“Jack, stop.” She smiled. He kissed her again and stopped. 

“Jack won’t tell me anything, Race and Spot what happened?”

“Hey Jackie, she don’t think you got the guts ta tell ‘er what happened, you gonna take that?” Spot grinned. 

“Never.” He grinned. “Look Ace, I know you’s gonna like this view.” He said taking off his shirt. She laughed until she saw everything. 

“Jack!” She said. 

“Sh, sh, I’s okay. I’s fine. Ain’t that bad. Besides, kisses make it feel betta, we’ll talk when I get out.” He grinned. She kissed him. He smiled. 

“What happened?”

“Whipped me, an introduction fer Spotty.” He shrugged. “Then he just beat me, I dropped a bottle of booze cause he was tryin ta get me drunk. N’ I didn’t- I ain’t doin that again. So I dropped it, yeah it was on purpose but… yeah… N’ he said he’s been waitin fer a chance ta beat me since I’s ten. A chance ta do what he wanted with me without spida tellin ‘im ta stop n’ hand me over. Cause he’s the boss now… no one who works here likes Jackie boy.” Katherine never stopped writting. 

“He also had one of those freak out things where he gets all shakey and sweaty.” Race said. 

“Again baby?” She hugged him. He nodded. 

“I dunno… I haven’t been in the basement in a while…. So bein down there again… I just freaked I guess… he came down ta beat me and I was hidin in the corner, I heard ‘im go the other way so I bolted upstairs, locked ‘im down there… he didn’t like bein down there much but now he know’s how it feels…” He said. He sounded so upset. “Ain’t fun down there. He was locked down there fer like seconds. I’ve been there fer DAYS… I know what it’s like down there alone in the dark… that’s why I freaked…” He frowned. She hugged him.

“Deep breaths love.” She said. He nodded. 

“That’s really it so far love. N’ I’s bustin out as soon as Race and Spot are free.” He said. 

“You won’t need to. This will get you out.” She kissed him. He smiled. 

“Spot let’s get goirls.” Race said. 

“Nah let’s just date Racer. That way everyone’s got someone.” He laughed punching Race’s arm. 

“Okay Spotty! Look Jackie, you ain’t the only lucky one now!” He said. The four of them laughed. Walsh came back and grabbed Jack. 

“Laughing? Really? Let’s go you little shit.” He said. 

“You talk worse than Spida sometimes…” He said. 

“Mr.Walsh, may I watch, for my report.”

“No. Get out.” He said.

“Hey! That’s my goirl, be nice ta her or I WILL give ya hell.” He said. 

“Fine, Pulitzer, stay, spend the fucking night if you want.” He said. 

“Gladly, just remeber who my father is and that my dad actually likes Jack.” She said. Jack grinned. 

“Congratulations. Get me in trouble I don’t care. I got to do what I wanted to do.” He said. 

“Kinda pathetic… this is what you wanted ta do? Beat me up? And ya didn’t even do a good job. Spida’s gottcha beat.” The man punched Jack in the jaw sending him to the floor and he began kicking him. Right in the head. 

“Stop it! That’s his head! Stop!” Katherine begged. He didn’t. He kept beating Jack, slamming his head into the wall. “Stop it! You’re being barbaric!” She begged.

“Kate… sh, you’ll make it worse.” Race whispered. “We learned the hard way. Just sh. I know it sucks… look away…” Race said. She knew he was right. She listened, but couldn’t look away. She wouldn’t allow herself to look away, he wouldn’t look away if it were her. He finally finished and grabbed Jack’s chin. 

“Don’t you ever speak to me that way.”

“Spida can do worse.” He managed to grin. He started again, why couldn’t Jack just keep that big mouth shut? Katherine took notes this time. The man then bashed Jack’s head into the floor. 

“You’re an asshole. We’re not done. I’m going to eat.”

“N’ I’ll steal your leftovers.” He said spitting up blood. The man kicked him and left. Katherine ran over. 

“Jack!” She hugged him. She held him so tight. 

“Hi Ace. I love you.” He smiled. 

“Jack… baby… you need to stop talking back.”

“Never.” He grinned. 

“Spot or Race… can we clean him up?” She asked. 

  
“Yeah, I got it.” Race said getting up. 

“Kell, you’s an asshole you know that?”

“Yes.” He grinned. “Still don’t hurt as bad as Spida. I’s perfectly fine.” He said. 

“You’re gushing blood!” Katherine said.

“I know, but I’s fine.” He grinned. 

“He’s gonna kill ya one day you ass hat.” Spot said. 

“Yeah right! Spida would have his head!” He laughed. Race ran back. 

“Who do ya want ta clean ya Jackie. Us or Pulitzer.” Spot grinned. 

“Leave the room n’ give it ta Ace” He said. 

“Not leaving.” Race said. 

“Fine.” Jack laughed. 

“Clean me up pretty Ace.” He grinned.

“Okay baby.” She laughed. She started with his face. He looked so tough and so handsome. She got all the blood off. Just cuts. She then kissed every single cut and bruise. 

“Kisses makes it feel better right baby?” She whispered. He nodded. 

“Lip hurts.” He grinned. She kissed him. She kissed him hard. He smiled after. 

“Take off your shirt baby.” She said. He nodded. “Oh Jack…”

“‘S fine Ace.” He said. She kissed those bruises too. 

“Rooftop when I get out?” He gave that devilish smirk that made her fall in love with him all over again. 

“Rooftop when you get out.” She kissed him. 

“Ya know we’s still here right. Don’t get too comfortable.” Race said with a grin. 

“Shut it Racer.” Jack chuckled. The whale came back. Now he looked worn out. 

“Are you staying?” He asked Katherine. 

“Yes, but I am going to need to inform my father.” She said. 

“Fine.” He said. She grabbed Jack’s hand and went to the phone. She called her father. 

“Daddy, Hi, yes I’m here. Yes I got everything I needed. I’m staying overnight. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” this was the longest pause. “Daddy I’m staying. It’ll be good for work. Jack’s here too. Say hi baby.” She said. 

“Hi mista Pulitzer.” He said. 

“Jack you sound tired are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’s a little tired, I’ll be fine.” He said. 

“Keep her safe Jack, please.”

“Course sir, no one’s gonna touch no one.” He said. 

“Kelly!” He heard Walsh yell. 

“I gotta go mista Pulitzer… I’s getttin called. I’ll leave ya with Kath. She’ll be fine.” He said then ran off to Walsh. 

“What do ya want old man.” He whined. 

“How many people will be in that room?”

“Four. we can fit.” He said. 

“You keep it in your pants, understand?”

“Neva did nothin with ‘er.”

“With  _ her _ .”

“Listen I ain’t a saint n’ I had a goirl before Kath. I’s goin back ta ‘er. Bye.” He went back to Katherine, saying her goodbyes to her father. 

“Jack said goodnight too.” She said. 

“Yeah, night sir, I’ll keep everyone safe, promise.” He said. Katherine hung up.

“WHALE! We’s goin ta bed! Don’t get drunk no more!” He called picking Katherine up into the cradle he loved holding her in. They went in and greeted the boys. He sat down, Katherine on his lap. He held her.

“I missed ya.” He smiled. 

“Missed you too baby.” She smiled. He held her.

“Night Racer n’ Spot, see ya in the mornin. Ace, I love ya so much, stay with me.”

“Of course.” she said. 

“Night.” Spot said. 

“Behave Jack.” Race said.

“Gladly.” He said. He was able to sleep so much better with Katherine cuddled with him. She played with his hair making it easy to drift off into his mind, no nightmares, just Katherine. That felt nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now Kath's in the mix ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Jack woke up in the middle of the night starving. He knew Race and Spot were too, but they were alseep. Race looked so comfortable sleeping on Spot’s shoulder. Jack smiled. He’s keeping Race out of danger, no matter how much it hurts, Race is safe. Then he looked at Katherine and his smile grew. He knew she wasn’t in any danger, but a part of him admired how brave she is. He kissed her softly, waking her up.

“Jack baby, get some sleep.”

“I will. Promise.” He said. He waited for her to fall asleep again. He smiled at the sight of everyone again. They’re safe. He snuck out of the room. This was stupid. He knew that. He grabbed food. He stuffed bread in his pockets for Race, Spot and Katherine. He then sat down and ate everything. Moldy bread tasted horrible but he needed food. The door slammed open and closed. Jack jumped up. 

“Of course it’s you. You little shit.” Walsh said. Jack stayed quiet. “Hungry?” He asked. Jack nodded. “That’s a shame. If you behaved this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Bullshit.” He chuckled.

“What did you just say?”

“Bullshit. Racer n’ Spot have been fine. You didn’t feed ‘em. N’ I’ve behaved in the past. You don’t feed us. You don’t care. You give the kids old shit that you didn’t get ta eatin, that’s why it’s moldy. They behave, so your reasonin is bullshit. There was a point where I wasn’t fed till I was probably bout ta die! Course I was behavin I had no energy ta act out. But you didn’t feed me! Spida didn’t feed me! He thought it was funny! If I’s hungry, I’s gonna eat.” He said. Walsh slapped him. 

“Give me it.” He said. Jack handed over the bread he was eating, still keeping everything in his pocket, Race, Katherine and Spot needed to eat. “Asshole. You want food, you ask.”

“You ain’t gonna give me anythin-” Punch. A new beating. 

_Don’t mess with Walsh and food, lesson learned._

An hour passed of Jack getting horribly beating. All he wanted was food and this is what he got. He shoved Jack back in the closet and shut it this time locking it. Jack crawled over and woke up the boys.

“Christ Jack! What happened?” Race asked. 

“I needed food Racer. I got caught. Here.” He gave them both bread.

“Jack, no.” Race said.

“I didn’t get the shit beat outta me fer you ta say no. Eat.” He said. 

“Fine…” Race took it. 

“Spotty you too.” He handed it over. 

“You’s an idiot Kell. One brave idiot. Thanks though.”

“Yeah sure. Don’t mention it. Just eat.” He said. They did. “Sorry it ain’t much. ‘S all I could fit.”

“‘S fine Jackie. You got food. Don’t matta how much it is, we got food thanks ta you.” Race said. 

“Yeah, ya did good Kelly.” Spot said. Jack smiled and crawled over to Katherine. 

“Hey Ace, wake up.” He smiled. She opened her eyes. 

“Jack baby! What happened?” 

“I was hungry. He caught me. Boys ate though so I’s okay.” He said. “Here, I gotcha some too.” He said getting the last peice. “‘S moldy n’ ain’t much but food is food.”

“Jack, I had a big dinner and I’m leaving in the morning, I’ll be able to get breakfast when I leave. Eat, please. I need you healthy.” She said.

“Are you sure? Ace ‘s yours-”

“Jack, I’m positive. I’m full. Eat.” She said. He took a bite. 

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Yes Jack, keep eating, please. I’m going back to bed” She said. He finished. 

Race fell asleep on top of Spot again. 

“You did good Kelly. Ya got a big heart n’ it somehow don’t make ya weak.” Spot said. 

“That’s why I tell ya ta care more. Be nicer. I got a big heart n’ it makes me tough. I’s gonna beat the shit outta anyone who’s mean ta my boys. Ain’t only bout myself.” He shrugged.

“That ain’t makin them strong though.” 

“They’s fine on their own. I know they are. Ya gotta know them Spotty, if they's too young or soft.”

“I know my boys Kelly. I know they can fight if they need ta. Even the little ones n' we don't got no soft ones I ain’t fightin fer them.”

"Not even the littles?"

"No little is goin ta beat up some teenager, but you bet I's gonna have a kick ass eight year old. I ain't fightin fer 'em."

"What if some olda kid's pickin on 'em?"

"Teach 'em ta toughen up n' ignore it. I ain't fightin that kid." He shurgged.

“N’ I is, like ya said, I got a big heart, not fer the assholes pickin fights though. We’s different leaders. We got different reasons ta be how we are I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Yeah I guess. Different childhoods. You had good folks, I didn’t.”

“So there ya go. My folks taught me ta care bout people, a lot. N’ yours…”

“They taught me every man fer ‘imself.” 

“Yeah… sorry bout that Spotty. We both grew up ta be pretty kick ass leaders though.” He grinned. 

“Hell yeah Kelly.” Spot laughed.

“Go ta bed now, you may be the king of Brooklyn but I’s the king of the refuge. I’ll see ya in the mornin.” 

“King of the refuge huh? You want that ta stick?”

“Nah, not at all. But ‘s true.” He shrugged. 

“Kelly you didn’t do nothin stupid fer the kids here did you… they ain’t your boys. Yeah ya got a stupid big heart but doin somethin fer the kids here... that makes ya an idiot.”

“Spot… I’ve been here. I know how bad it gets. I wish someone had the balls ta do what I did.”

“What did you do?”

“Stole some clothes n’ food. It was cold, they needed it. N’ you know damn well we ain’t gettin fed well.” 

“Didja get caught?”

“Sorta.”

“It was a yes or no question.”

“No, no I didn’t get caught. I got caught stealin somethin else. Spida knew the mysterious new clothes and food the boys had was from me though. Who else would go n’ steal fer ‘em?”

“Ya got balls Kelly. I’ll give ya that. Still stupid though. I was right bout that fer ten years.” 

“Yeah, no shit. Go ta bed. I’s serious. I’s tired.”

“Night dumbass.”

“Night shorty.” He said snuggling up with Katherine and falling back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna say this one is short and sweet but,,, it's just short,,,sweet isn't the right word,,, sorry Jack lol. 
> 
> at least his talk with Spot was kinda sweet?? I feel like those two have a really fun and interesting bond.


	20. Chapter 20

A new kick. A new scream, Jack was used to it. He startled Katherine.

“Don’t hurt him!” She nearly started crying. 

“You’re dating an asshole, he deserves it for what he did last night.” Walsh said. 

“He knows it was wrong! He was just hungry! Don’t hurt him anymore.” She begged. 

“I’s used ta it Ace, promise I’s okay.” He said. 

“Three of you, out. Jack, no one stopping us now.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes. He shook Spot’s hand, Jack didn’t dare hug Spot. Jack knew Spot hated hugs. Spot still pulled him in for one, he knew Jack loved hugs so even if he hated them, he’d put up with it knowing Jack is more hurt than he’s letting it seem. 

“Ain’t so mean as ya seem Spotty.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, you ain’t so bad either.” he rustled Jack’s hair. Then Race hugged him.

“Be smart.” Jack whispered.

“Always.” He grinned. 

Then Katherine’s goodbye. He kissed her. 

“I love you so much Ace. I’s bustin out soon. I love you.”

“When you get out come over to my place first. I love you.” She kissed his bruised cheek. They left. The whale immediately smashed a glass bottle over Jack’s head. He winced. It’s not the first time that’s happened but it always hurts, blood quickly dripped down sending Jack into a panic. 

“Shattered glass isn’t fun is it my boy?”

“Don’t call me that.” He said. 

“I asked you a question.” He shoved Jack against the wall.

“No! No it ain’t fucking fun! None of this is fun! And I ain’t your fucking boy! Stop talking ta me! I don’t gotta listen ta you! You ain’t Blue or Red or Backbone! They’s the boss of me not you! And you ain’t spida either! Quit thinkin you have power over this place or me! You don’t! Stop tryin ta take charge! We all know you’s just Spida’s stand in! That’s all you’s ever gonna be!” Jack practically screamed. 

“Yeah? Look who’s getting tough.” He said grabbing his chin. “Hold your hands out.” He said. Jack obeyed as his hands were cuffed.

“Oh boy, big guy has to chain up little Jackie cause he’s scared. Funny cause you and spida call me a sissy.” He grinned. 

“You shut your mouth.” He demanded. Dragging Jack out of the refuge. Jack walked alongside him silently, not paying attention until they got to where they were going. Jail. Jack felt sick. 

“This is where you’ll be in a few months if you act the way you act. Won’t be a kid anymore will you?”

“I ain’t stealin shit no more and I haven’t fer a while so no way I’d end up here.”

“You get into fights.”

“So I won’t get inta fights. Ain’t that hard.” He shrugged. He dragged Jack inside. 

“What are you doing.”

“You get Snyder’s visiting time today.” He said. 

“No!” 

“Shut up. Yes.” He said. He talked, Jack didn’t listen to a word, he was too busy panicking. But Snyder got is alone time with Jack. Jack looked years younger when he’s scared. 

“Little Jack, welcome.” He said, an evil smirk grew. Jack didn’t answer. 

_ ‘little Jack.’  _ ‘Little Jack’ implies he’s still a kid. The spider still sees him as a kid, and would still do the awful things he does. 

“Kelly, honestly I thought I taught you better. Answer me.” He said. 

“Sorry sir…” He said. The man chuckled darkly. 

“I’ve heard you haven’t been on your best behavior. You little shit.”

“Yeah, haven’t been, been mouthin off big time. I don’t give a shit. Ya know Whale’s tryin ta take your job?”

“Don’t change the subject with a lie.”

“A lie? Yeah? Ask ‘im bout it. He’ll say I’s lyin of course, but you’s gonna see a quick panic. He thinks he can discipline me betta than you too. Been goin real hard tryin. Got my face bashed in yestaday fer sayin he can’t do what you do. Proud of yourself? You hurt a kid so badly that gettin his face bashed in was nothin.” He said. 

“You expect me to believe you?”

“No. But ‘s true. He didn’t beat me first time I got caught with him in charge n’ he fed me too. Ya know why? Cause he was gettin inspected. We all looked real good. Betta than we ever had with you. Whalsh is an idiot but that was pretty damn smart.” The man inched closer. Jack smelt how horrible his breath was and recognized the smell. “You ain’t supposed ta be drinkin in jail… how’d you even get that…”

“You’re quite the hypocrite, acting like you didn’t steal my drink, while in a children's jail.”

“N’ I was in the wrong. I know that. You can’t seem ta learn that though.” He shrugged. “N’ I asked you a question! How’d you even-” a loud smack. 

“Don’t disrespect me.”

“No! Fer once in my life I don’t haveta be scared of you! You’s in jail n’ I ain’t. 

“Your hands are cuffed Jack.” He said grabbing him. “Let’s make this visiting trip worth it shall we? By the time guards get here I’ll be done with you.” He said throwing Jack down, already hurting him more than Walsh ever could. There was so much force and anger. 

“Quit it! I didn’t do nothin! Haven’t even been near you!”

“You got me in here Jack. This is your fault.”

“You beat the shit outta me! You did it to yourself-” Kick. Jack shut his eyes and tried to escape into his imagination as he was being beaten. Santa Fe, right back in Santa Fe, he and Katherine, all the boys, no Snyder, perfect. Everything he could ask for, all in his head. 

\------

“Son, son can you hear me?” He heard.  _ Son? _

“Pop?” He rubbed his eyes.  _ No dumbass, your pop is dead, has been for twelve years.... Unless you died. Of course Jack Kelly would die getting beat up in jail.  _ He opened his eyes, a cop. “Huh?” he asked. 

“Thank God. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’s fine… what happened?” 

“We heard noise, he was beating you up badly…”

“Been gettin beat like that fer ten years… I’s fine.”

“Kid do you have any parents we can call?” 

“No sir…”

“Any family?”

“No sir.”

“So you’re an orphan?”

“I’s a newsie.” He corrected. He hated the term ‘orphan’. 

“Okay kid… what’s your name?”

“Kelly… Jack Kelly.” He said. The man nodded. 

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. Uh... Where’s Walsh…”

“Sent him back to work.”

“Where’s spida?”

“Snyder?” He asked. Jack nodded.

“In his cell.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“I-I gotta go back ta the refuge… Walsh’ll kill me.”

“No kid, you’re going home. Anyone you can stay with?”

“Pulitzer…” He sat up.

“My god you lost it…” me mumbled.

“No! No, I’s serious, me n’ his daughter, we’s together… honest… N’ she said ta come see ‘er when I’s out…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir…” he said. The man helped him up. Jack had no idea what Snyder did, knocked him out fast though. God his head hurt. A smashed bottle and what ever Snyder did led to one killer headache. His leg hurt too. Snyder was a master at making sure Jack had a hard time walking, made it harder to run, Walsh could never, Walsh just whipped him and beat his face. The whippings were not as bad as Snyder who puts so much force into it, and the beatings were not nearly as long or hard as Snyder’s. He limped next to the cop. He gave him Pulitzer’s address and he walked the boy there. Katherine answered, with Pulitzer, much to the cops surprise.

“Jack! Baby what happened!?” She asked. 

“Spida… we’ll talk in a little…” He said. 

“Hello officer… is everything okay? Is he okay?” Pulitzer asked.

“He needs rest. Lots of sleep.”

“Not in trouble though?” Pulitzer asked. 

“Well, he was in the refuge. He looked like he needed medical attention, couldn’t send him back.”

“Ah, so no trouble Jack?” Pulitzer asked.

“Nope.” He said with a small grin. “Just found me in Brooklyn… Ace was there.” He shrugged. 

“Katherine, is this what you were talking about?” He asked. She nodded.“Why are you walking him here?”

“He has no parents I can talk to, He’s a kid. I’m required to tell someone what happened. He has no guardian and took me here.” 

“He can’t be the one to tell us?”

“He was not conscious.” He said. “Jack, do you remember how you got there?”

“Yeah… Walsh was yellin at me n’ I snapped so he dragged me to jail sayin I’s gonna end up there in a few months… then left me alone with Spida.” He said. 

“We heard some ruckus and found Mr.Snyder beating him, kicking him in the head,stomping on him, punching him, kicking his leg. Found him in a puddle of his own blood.”

“Oh sh… wow… really?” Jack asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Thank you officer, Jack, eat some food, shower and rest.” Pulitzer said. 

“Yes sir.” He said. Katherine grabbed his hand.

  
  
  


“You look a lot worse than yesterday…”

“Gee thanks.”

“Still handsome.” She kissed his cheek.

“And tough?”

“Very.” She smiled. “But what happened…”

“Spida. Walsh don’t hurt. Spida does. Spida knows what he’s doin and where ta hit.” He said. Katherine gave him some food. He ate. She came behind him and ran her fingers through his hair, it felt warm and wet. She looked at her hand. 

“Jack! Baby you’re bleeding!” She said. 

“Still?” He asked. 

“Daddy! Jack’s head is bleeding!” She called. 

“His head?” He quickly came in. Katherine showed him her hand. 

“Jack, shower, right now.” He said. Jack nodded. He took a quick one. He got scared washing his hair and seeing red run down with the water. He was positive it stopped bleeding now. He came back out. Pulitzer had a doctor ready. Jack had no idea how Pulitzer got everything so fast. It wasn’t doctor Wright which made him uncomfortable, but he had to be grateful. 

“Sit down son,” He said. ‘Son’ that’s the second time Jack’s heard that today. He didn’t mind. ‘Son’ means you have a family. That’s a good word. He liked that word. Jack sat down. 

“What happened to your head?”

“Some bum smashed a bottle over it. Another bum started kickin me in the head a little while after.” He said. 

“Did it hurt?”

“Nah.” He shrugged. The doctor felt around. Jack winced. 

“That’s what I thought.” He said nicely. Jack chuckled. 

“Jack, be honest. Please. It won’t help if you’re not.” Pulitzer asked. 

“Yes sir.” He said. 

“Jack… were you fighting?”

“No sir. Can’t really fight at the refuge. Talk back? Yeah. Fight? No. Not if you don’t want to get killed. I don’t plan on getting murdered anytime soon.” He said. 

“I see… were they your age?”

“Oh no. Way olda… both of them are.” He said. “What’s that gotta do with my cuts? Is it important?” 

“Well I am curious. And it is somewhat important. If they’re older and have you hurt, the amount of force could hurt you more.” He said. Jack nodded understanding. “Did you feel dizzy before you passed out?”

“Always do.” He said.

“This happens often?”

“Often ain’t the right word but it ain’t the first time it happened… or second… or third.”

“How old were you the first time you got knocked out?”

“Twelve.” He said. The doctor nodded. 

“Tough childhood?”

“Hell yeah.” He said nervously. 

“Have you been to a doctor because of them before. If I look up your name, will a medical record come up.”

“Uh huh. Docta Wright took care of me, Sam Wright… Ya know ‘im?”

“Yes, I do, you’re the boy who was… kidnapped and broke his leg?”

“Yeah! Yeah that’s me.” He chuckled nervously. 

“Sam fixed you up good than?” 

“Uh huh. he does it fer free though cause he knows me n’ my buddy so I dunno if there’s a record fer anything besides when I had a broken leg.”

“There will still be a record.”

“Okay… then yeah, there’s a record.” He shrugged. 

“Did they use your full name?”   
  


“Nope, just Jack Kelly.”

“Your name is Jack? Not John.”

“Jack.” He said. 

“Your parents wrote Jack Kelly on your birth certificate… unique. Creative people.” 

“Oh… No I uh...Changed my name afta they died.” He said. 

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry for your loss. You’re a creative one I see.” He said. Jack smiled.

“Thanks… n’ nah, still them, they wanted ta name me Jack or if I was a girl Kelly. So pop would joke with me n’ call me Jack Kelly.”

“I see, I’m sure he was great.”

“He was the best.” Jack smiled.

“Jack, does anything else hurt? Or no, I can tell you’re a tough guy. Did he hit you anywhere else?”

“Uh huh. Whipped me a bunch, Spida… I dunno what he did… but he always knows how ta get me limpin.” He said. 

“Right… I’m going to need everyone to leave the room except for Jack.” He said. They listened. “Jack, ‘m going to need you to undress.”

“E-Everything?”

“No. Keep your underwear on.” He said. Jack nodded and listened. He took off his clothes. The doctor's eyes widened.

“Jack…”

“‘S fine… ain’t that bad.”

“Jack. Does it hurt?”

“I’ve been so much worse.” He shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter how bad you’ve been. This is bad Jack.”

“Don’t hurt that bad though.” 

“Jack, sit down.” He said. Jack listened. “Kid, I know it hurts. I know it hurts badly. You can’t lie to me buddy.” He said. Jack shrugged. 

“Really… it ain’t that bad.”

“I didn’t ask if it was bad. I asked if it hurts.”

“No… No it don’t hurt.”

“Jack, lying won’t help. Let me see your back.” He said. Jack showed him. The man touched it. Jack let out a sharp cry of pain. “I thought it doesn’t hurt Jack?”

“Well when you touch it like that it’s gonna!” He winced. “S-Sorry… I didn’t mean ta snap… I’s real sorry I’s just tired…” He said. 

“I know. I can tell, you look exhausted. Jack, talk to me bud, it’s easier to talk to strangers than it is people you know. I’ll ask again, you can give any response you want. Does it hurt?”

“No. No it don’t hurt. I’s fine...”

“So then what does hurt Jack? What’s pain in your eyes?”

“What hurts… what really hurts is wakin up n’ thinkin ‘s gonna be a normal day. Ya know?” The man nodded. “Ya think maybe, just maybe it’ll be a good day. Then you get yourself hauled off ta the refuge for the millionth time… n’ it don’t get any easier… there’s always gonna be a new beating that makes it hard ta walk, or breathe. N’ you feel like you’s lettin the boys down. You promised you’d be with ‘em. But no… you’s in the refuge. N’ I know it ain’t my fault… they’s always lookin fer me ta make whoever’s in charge happy… that’s what hurts. Bein letdown n’ feelin like you’s lettin down the only people you consider family…” He frowned. 

“I see. I understand that Jack. You’re allowed to feel that way. Do you feel let down a lot?”

“Uh huh…I mean there’s a lot of good moments. Don’t mean the bad stuff goes away.”

“What was the worst?”

“When I woke up n’ I was thinkin ‘today’s gonna be so much fun’ n’ I was goin ta wake up my pop. ‘xcept… he didn’t get up. H-He ain’t movin. I was tryin harder n’ harder ta wake ‘im up. Then I got scared. Mama’s already dead… pop can’t be too…” He started shaking. “So bein five I-I don’t know betta… so I go ta my neighbor… she don’t know what ta tell me so she gets a cop… Cops don’t know what ta say either. But one of them finally got the balls ta tell me. He’s dead. Just like mama. Now I got no one. I’s all alone. I’s a fuckin orphan n’ I wasn’t the day before.” He was sobbing now. “I had no one till my friends found me. Then they became my new family. N’ I love them. N’ I’ll do anything fer them. T-That’s why I’s so beat up… ta keep Racer n’ Spot from gettin hurt. Spot ain’t even one of my boys. But he’s my friend. N’ friends look out fer each otha. But I’s lettin all the other kids down. ‘S all I’s ever gonna do… let ‘em down.” He wiped his eyes, leg bouncing. God he wished he’d just shut up.

“Jack, once again...I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“‘S fine… i-it was a long time ago… Thanks though.” He said. 

“You’re traumatized by it though.”

“Well yeah. I was five years old and found my pop dead… who wouldn’t be?” 

“You’re right… I’m sorry kid.” 

“I don’t wanna talk bout it no more… can I put my clothes back on?”

“No Jack. I’m not done. Let me see your front.” He said. He poked around. Jack didn’t react much. “You can put your shirt on. Let me see your leg now.” He said. Jack showed him. He winced a lot. “You’ll be fine kid, just sore.” Jack nodded and put his pants back on. “Look, I want you sleeping. You’ll feel better. And Jack,” He said. Jack looked up at him. “Look, I know it hurts, thinking you let everyone down. I know. Everyone feels that way at some point. It just weighs a lot heavier on you. Try and talk about it, Katherine cares about you, greatly. Talk to her.”

“I’ll just scare her off.”

“No you won’t. And if you’re scared of that, write it down.”

“I ain’t a writer. I can’t spell fer shit n’ I neva know the right words.”

“That’s okay, it will just be for yourself. Just so you can get those emotions out. You can cry while writing, no one will see or know. It will be just for you.”

“I like drawin though… I’s betta at that…”

“Do both Jack, or whatever you want whatever helps.” 

“Gee thanks sir… never had no one tell me that… thanks… I mean it.” Jack said shaking his hand.

“Of course son.” He said. Jack smiled. “I’m going to ask you to leave now Jack, I need to talk to Pulitzer.”

“N’ Kath?”

“If she wishes to stay.” He said. Jack nodded. “Try and sleep.” 

“Yes sir.” He agreed. He opened the door. Katherine hugged him and gave him a kiss. 

“Go to bed baby.”

“Gladly. I love you.” He said and went to the guest bedroom.He couldn’t sleep, he listened in, he knew he shouldn’t but it was about him. 

“His bruises will heal. He’ll be okay in a few weeks.”

_ Weeks!? _

“He can get back to work tomorrow, if you want him out fast.”

“No, he can stay until he’s looking better.” 

“he’ll be fine. But, just talking to him it’s clear he’s been through a lot. Family is a very touchy subject. I told him to write about his feelings, he said he can draw… just supply him with paper, and don’t read it. It will help him.” He said. 

“He talked to you? Just like that? What did you say? What did he say?” Katerine asked.

“Katherine, it’s easier to speak to strangers. He’s a teenage boy, he has emotions and doesn’t know how to deal with them, he likes to feel strong and I can tell he has for a while. He’ll get better. Don’t push him around.”

“Did he cry?”

“Don’t worry about it. He’ll talk to you if he wants. It gets easier and I’m sure he’s spoken to you in the past.”

“He has…”

“He’ll get there. He needs to deal with it himself before he can tell others. Besides that, he’ll be perfectly fine.”

“Daddy… I’m staying with Jack tonight. He’ll have bad dreams if I don’t.” She said.

“Of course darling.” He said. Jack rushed back to the bed and got under the covers. About a minute later Katherine came in. 

“Hi my brave boy how are you feeling?”

“Good… could be betta with you next ta me.” He said. She got next to him. 

“Want to talk? I’m here for you Jack.” 

“Not really. I mean I love you but… I don’t wanna. Maybe tomorrow?”

“That’s okay baby.” She kissed his forehead, right next to a giant cut. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“Did you do it?”

“No.”

“So don’t apologize.” He said. “Just hold me. Help me sleep. I’ll see ya in the mornin.” He kissed her cheek. 

“Goodnight love. See you tomorrow.” She hugged him. He leaned on her and fell asleep. She grabbed a paper.

_ “Jack Kelly. You are the bravest boy on the planet. I hope you know that. You’re so brave. I’m so sorry you had a rough time at the refuge. I feel so sorry knowing it happened when we left. You’re the bravest, you are so tough. I love you so much. I’m so grateful I have you in my life. _

_ -The luckiest girl in the world, Ace”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back to a longer one!! sorry I had to put him through seeing Snyder but,, at least Jack's out now!! and he poured his heart out to the doctor which is something I think he needed lol.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack woke up in the middle of the night. Bad dream but Katherine was right there. He squeezed her. She woke up and hugged him back. He smiled, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Hi baby.” She said. 

“Hi.”

“Bad dream?”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe? How can I find out?” She said, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

“Kiss me?” He grinned. She kissed him. He smiled. 

“So tell me Mr.Kelly, bad dream?”

“Yeah…”

“About?”

“What happened… just… after you guys left. It’s safer if everyones there. Spotty ain’t afraid ta speak up fer me. Racer ain’t either, but I don’t let ‘im get the chance ta speak. I don’t want Spot ta do it either but I can’t really stop ‘im. He’s the king ya know?” He shrugged. She nodded. “N’ afta you guys left… It was only me. They don’t care what I say, I’s gettin beat.” He frowned. She hugged him. 

“I hope you start feeling better.”

“I do with you here.” He smiled.

“I love you, go back to bed.”

“Okay.” He smiled. He was out again in minutes. She snuggled and soon fell asleep. Jack was such a mystery to her. Such a beautiful mystery. She woke up the next morning to Jack kissing her forehead. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay Jack, it’s the best way to wake up.” She said. He smiled. “Can we talk?” She asked.

“Yeah sure… ask anything.”

“Anything?”

“Well I mean… Just got outta the refuge… just saw Spida… be careful.” He said.

“Jack… what’s your life like? Be honest please. Talking helps baby, and you can trust me.” She said. She was right. “You always show me the happy Jack. What’s it like… what has it been like?”

“Look… Ace I ain’t looking fer pity you got that?”

“Yes. Of course. Never Jack.” She kissed him. 

“I’s tired Ace. Real tired. Life ain’t easy.” He shrugged. 

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” He shrugged. 

“Jack. Come on.” her nose scrunched up.

_ She’s so cute. _

“Fine. Ace seriously… I think there’s somethin wrong with me.”

“How?”

“Cause I can’t ferget nothin. Ever.” 

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“I wish I could…”

“Jack, love, we all have some things we wish we could forget. Everyone. It’s not just you.”

“I wish I could ferget though. I wish I could ferget everything Spida does. I-I wish I could ferget wakin up n’ ya know… findin my dad…” He shrugged. 

“Hey, talk about it Jack, I’m right here. You can cry if you want, I don’t care. We all cry. Jack, please trust me.” She held his hand. He gave the cutest smile. “I know this isn’t the same but remember, I don’t have a mom. I know how much it hurts to lose a parent. I know it’s harder to lose both, but I can still try and help.”

“Thanks Ace… N’ I’s sorry bout yer motha, I’s sure she was great, she raised a great daughta.”

“Thank you baby, and your parents did something right for five years. They raised the greatest boy in the world.” She said. He smiled. 

“I love you...but I dunno where ta start.” 

“How’d you feel that day baby?”

“That mornin? I felt good… Hell I felt great. He was always awake before me, so I was kinda excited he wasn’t. Confused yeah. But I was real excited ta wake ‘im up. Only time I did that was Christmas. So I jumped on him. He was a little cold… I was used ta the cold though. N’ I was laughing… Ace I was laughing on top of my dead dad…”

“Jack, you didn’t know.”

“I know… but still. That’s fucked up.”

“You were five.” 

“I know…” He shrugged. 

“Keep going Jack.”

“My dad neva was a heavy sleeper, so him not wakin up was weird… then I kept trying. N’ he didn’t move. I opened the door n’ told my neighbor. She was nice… she picked me up and told me it’ll be okay… n’ we found a cop… he came ta look at my pop. n’ well I was still tryin ta talk ta ‘im… I remember what I said…”

“What did you say?” She asked

_ I love you Daddy… please wake up… we can do anything… we can go to Santa Fe just me and you… you and your Jack Kelly...Please wake up Pa…  _

“I said I loved ‘im… n’ I was beggin fer ‘im ta wake up. N’ I said we can go ta Santa Fe. Just us, like we always wanted. Him n’ his ‘Jack Kelly’… n’ then the cop bent down and said… he wasn’t goin ta wake up… ever. Ace I didn’t stop cryin. My neighbor let me stay with her that week... she was nice. I cried like a baby the whole time-”

“Jack! You were a baby!”

“I know… but it was bad… like I would pass out with how hard I was cryin. She was nice though… she held me and told me I’s brave n’ pop’s with mama now n’ they’s watchin me. That was kinda nice ta here… but afta the funeral they took me ta the orphanage. I wish I coulda stayed with my neighbor a little longa ya know?”

“Yes… I mean I don’t know what the orphanage was like, but I know what it’s like to have someone to comfort you. I had my dad though.” She said. He shrugged.

“Orphanage ain’t kind. No one wants ta help. No one’s got folks n’ no one wants ta hear bout it. I hated it. N’ I hated bein told ‘You’ll get a new family who loves you.A new mommy and daddy. ’ I didn’t want new parents. I wanted the ones I had. N’ no matta what they told me, no one was gonna want me or nothin… so I ran away. Thank God I did…” He smiled.

“Did they look for you?”

“Who knows. When I got out one kid yelled ‘Francis got away’ so they knew. I don’t think they cared much, I wasn’t there long. But, that’s how I met Blue n’ Red. Best thing that coulda happened ta me. They cared. They cared so much. Yeah they didn’t have no folks either but they cared, they knew it was a shitty thing ta deal with. They got me laughin again. They’d hug me if I had a bad dream, the kids at the orphanage would never… they would yell at me n’ tell me ta shut up. But not the boys… they would lemme talk bout Santa Fe fer as long as I needed. They called me Cowboy. It all helped. We all cared bout each otha. N’ it’s always been like that. Yeah we joke and are a bunch of assholes but if we ever had a bad day, we’s always there fer each other. We’s a family.” He grinned. 

“You’re sweet. All of you are. But you all hide it.”

“Ya think we hide it. We do fer the most part but I’s always gettin inta fights fer ‘em. I don’t let spida touch ‘em. If someone tries ta say somethin about Crutchie bein a crip, you bet I’s gonna beat the shit outta ‘em. Those boys are my boys.” He said with pride. “That… that felt real good ta talk about. Thank’s Ace.” He smiled. She hugged him.

“How come you never wanted to talk about it? Not just with me. You know everyone loves you. Race would listen. Crutchie would let you talk for years. The older boys would help you so much.”

“Olda boys know. They don’t know how much I think bout it but they know what happened… I guess I’s scared no ones gonna look at me the same… or they’d stop talkin ta me knowin how much that hurt me. N’ Racer knows the feelin… my first trip ta the refuge his pop died. Kid was all alone. He found his pop too... neither of us wanna talk about it. I dunno… I just didn’t wanna lose no one. They’s all I got.” 

“You’re right. But, like you said. It’s family. Family looks out for each other.” She kissed him. Another big dorky smile from him.

“Is yer pop gonna lemme out taday… I wanna see my boys. I gotta see the goirls too…”

“No selling. He’ll probably only let you out if I’m with you so you’re not alone.”

“Perfectly fine with me.” He smiled. She asked her dad. He said he wanted Jack away from selling and coming back here at night. They agreed. Jack made sure to talk to his boys. Race and Crutchie tackled him in a hug. 

“Crap Jack! What happened?”Race asked. 

“Walsh took me ta vist Spida at jail. Sucked.” He said. 

“Keep sleepin okay?”

“Course.”

“Kate, stay with ‘im.” Race said. Crutchie nodded.

“He’s gonna need a snuggle buddy.” Crutchie said. 

“Promise Crutchie.” She said. Jack smiled and hugged her from behind. 

“Sell good boys. Talk bout me.” He grinned. They laughed. 

“Where’s Scout n’ Half-pint?”

“With Albo. They’s few blocks that way.” Race pointed. 

“Kay, thanks Racer. I’ll be home in a few days.”

“Okay! See ya.” They smiled and hugged him. They walked looking for the kids. 

“JACKKKKKK!” He heard and before he knew it the boys were in his arms. A million questions rushed out of their mouths. 

“Shhh!” He laughed.    
  


“Hi Al, they bein good?”

“Sure. Wanna watch ‘em I’s hungry.”

“Didja sell out?” 

“No-”

“So you’s gonna stay till ya sell out.”

“Fine.” He said. 

“Are you okay Jack?”

“When didja get out?”

“What did he do ta you?” The boys started.

“I’s okay, don’t you worry. Got out yestaday, a nice man took me ta Kath’s house, I’s stayin with ‘er till I’s betta. He took me ta Spida n’ Spida thought it would be funny ta hit me. ‘S okay cause he got in trouble.” He said. The boys hugged him. 

“When you comin back?”

“When my face don’t look this bad.”

“Okay!” they said. 

“Say the pape is bout me got it?” He grinned. They nodded.

“Al, take care of ‘em n’ I’s gonna buy ya that nice leg of lamb you’s always cravin.”

“You bet. N’ I’s holdin ya up ta that promise.”

“Deal.” Jack grinned. 

“We saw Alice n’ Eliza! They was lookin fer you! They’s comin back with money ta get a pape!” Scout said. Jack grinned and picked the kid up. 

“Extra, extra! Jack’s back!” He smiled. Jack whispered. “Nevermind, I mean, extra, extra! Bravest person in the world gets beat up by old guys fer no reason!” Scout shouted. Jack laughed. 

“No one told ya ta say the bravest person part.”

“I know. But ‘s true.” He shrugged still in Jack’s arms. People came over and got a paper. Scout giggling, some got from Half-pint as well. 

“Jack!” He heard. The girls.

“Hi!” He hugged them.

“What happened?” Alice asked. Jack laughed.

“Yer uncle.”

“How?”

“Well… I was in the refuge, never behavin. Afta they kicked out Spot n’ Race n’ Kath-”

“They locked you up?” They asked Katherine.

“No, I came for work, I wanted to stay the night so he wasn’t alone.”

“You stayed willingly!? In a place like that?” Alice asked Katherine nodded.

“Jack she’s a keeper.” Eliza said.

“I know. I’ve known.” He grinned, hugging her. “But afta they left… I was bein an ass cause he smashed a bottle over my head. So I got mad and yelled. So he took ta me ta jail sayin I’s gonna end up in a few months anyway.”

“You ain’t goin ta real jail!” Scout pouted. 

“Nope, never.” Jack grinned. "I can't leave you alone with Albo n' Half-pint!"

"Yeah!" he giggled.

“Anyway, back ta my story. I got Spida’s visitin time… he thought it would be a great time ta beat the shit outta me. I passed out cause. Whale cut me bad when he hit me with the bottle. Spida hit that more n’ that’s how I passed out. N’ then Pulitzer got a doc, n’ then I went ta bed n’ now here we are,” he shrugged. They hugged him which got him to smile. 

“Hey Jack can you play with us now?” Scout said. 

“Can’t run round bud. What do ya wanna do?” 

“Tickle fight!” He said. Half-pint then ran over to help tackle Jack. Jack obviously let them win and started tickling him. Of course he laughed, he couldn’t help himself. It didn’t stop the sea of ‘aw’s’ following the laugh from the girls and the ‘shut up’s’ from Jack. Then Jack was able to get the kids laughing, the best sound in the world.

“Jackie stop!” Scout said hysterical laughing. “I can’t breathe!” He giggled. Jack finally stopped giving him another hug. 

“Hey Scout, Half-pint, why don’t you come over for dinner?” Katherine asked. 

“Yeah!” They cheered. “Can we Jack!? Can we! Please! Please say yes!” 

“Ain’t up ta me, up ta Pulitzer.” He shrugged. 

“So yes boys, you can come, Race and Crutchie too,” She said.

“Okay!” They cheered. 

“Go play boys.” He said. They nodded. “Ace!? Your pop needs ta know!”

“He will! I’ll tell him now.” She said. 

“What happened ta I can’t go no where without ya?”

“You’re coming dummy!” She grabbed his hand. 

“Boys! Be safe! We’ll be back soon!” He grinned. 

“You look too excited. Behave.” Albert said. 

“Shut up! I’s just excited ta be out of the refuge! You’s all real annoyin.” He said. 

“‘S our job. Go away Kelly.” Albert grinned. 

“Be good.” He said.

“Gladly.” He grinned. The couple walked, Jack hated the looks he got from strangers. He hated being judged for who he loved. He just wanted to be with Katherine. They made it back.

“Need to rest Jack?”

“Nah. I like the fresh air. N’ it helps.” He smiled. “Kath wanted ta come back.”

“Daddy, can Jack’s friends have dinner with us?”

“How many?”

“Four, Scout, Half-pint, Race and Crutchie.” 

“Oh, that’s fine.”

“Thank you daddy!” She said. “Let’s go Jack.” She said. Jack followed and then took control pulling her in an alleyway. 

“Kiss me Ace.” He grinned. She did. 

“Lets go tell the kids-”

“Hey, we got time babe. Show me some more love.” He grinned. He kissed her. She kissed him back. “I love you.” he hugged her. 

“I can’t wait to cuddle with you tonight love.” She said. He smiled and grabbed her hand, now he was leading her to the boys. They told Race and Crutchie on the way. They were excited, so were the boys. They killed time and made their way back. The kids wanted to be on Jack but Race wouldn’t let them, even if Jack said yes. They went inside again. 

“Hiya mista Pulitza! ‘Memba me? My names Scout!” The smallest jumped around. 

“Yes I remember you Scout, and Half-pint, and Racetrack and Crutchie and of course Jack.” He said. 

“Yeah!” The smaller two cheered. 

“Shut ya traps! My God you’s so loud!” Jack laughed. Dinner was ready almost immediately. The kids were giggling. Jack loved it. Scout rambled on about some ridiculous story, getting everyone to laugh. They finished. The smaller boys got tired and sat on Jack’s lap until it was time to leave. Scout fell asleep which got Jack to laugh. Race grabbed Half-pint’s hand and Jack threw Scout over his shoulder getting everyone to laugh. Half-pint hugged him and told him He’d see him soon. Jack then handed Scout off to Race telling him goodbye. Then giving Crutchie his goodbye hug.

“Racer, get everyone ta bed okay?”

“Kay Jack.” He smiled now holding Scout over his shoulder. 

“Crutchie, stay inside okay? Looks like ‘s gonna rain.”

“Okay Jack. Promise I will.” He smiled. Jack hugged him again ruffling his hair. “Bye. See ya tomorra?”

“Yeah kid, see ya tomorra.” He smiled and waved goodbye. 

“Jack, rest please.” Pulitzer said. Jack nodded. 

“Gladly sir.” He nodded and went to the bed. Katherine joined a few minutes later in her nightgown. They both hugged each other tight and fell asleep. Katherine first for once. Jack held her and kissed her head falling asleep shortly after. God he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when Jack opens up to Katherine lol. He needs it and he needs her. 
> 
> and of course the kids,,, Jack and Scout are my favorite big buddy little buddy duo to write about.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack healed up after a few weeks. His life returned back to normal. Selling everyday, Scout and Half-pint selling by his side. He managed to stay away from the refuge for months, the boys had to say goodbye to Davey and Les who were able to go back to school, but still hung out with the boys almost every day. Jack became less afraid of getting caught. He went to Brooklyn with Race more often and had dinner with Alice and Eliza almost every night and when he wasn't with them, he was with Katherine or the boys. He loved not being afraid of walking home alone. He was so happy and everyone noticed. Then the big day came Snyder got out and Jack shut down. He hardly spoke the day prior. He also refused to tell anyone what was wrong. It didn’t take them long to figure it out once they got down to sell the next morning and Oscar and Morris began taunting Jack and when Jack didn’t even try to fight they knew he was scared. 

“What’s the matter Kelly? Too scared to fight-”

“Shut the fuck up. I’s just tryin ta work. No one’s fucking fighting you. We ain’t goin bak ta fuckin jail fer fight too assholes who ain’t even worth my time. Scout, Half-pint, follow me.” He said. 

“Aw Jackie’s mad huh? Cursin up a storm. Won’t do anything to us. When did you become a sissy?”

“I ain’t a sissy! Fuck you!” He shouted and stormed off. 

“Jack what happened?” Scout asked. 

“Are you okay?” Half-pint’s questions followed. 

“Jus’ stay next ta me.” He said. They both stopped and folded their arms. Jack then stopped and turned to them. He bent down to them and held out his arms. They hugged him tight. “Sorry boys. Bad mood. I’s sorry.” He said.

“What happened?” 

“Big kid stuff-”

“Jack!” They whined. 

“I’s gonna be seven! You said when you was seven you was a big kid! So why ain’t we?”

“Hey, it was seven and a quarter.” He said. 

“Not funny.” He pouted.

“Fine. Spida… h-he got outta jail. N’ I know he’s lookin fer me…” He frowned. 

“No!” Scout wined. “I don’t want you to go back. N’ my birthday’s soon… n’ then your birthdays soon. I don’t want you to go.” He started crying. 

“Hey! Hey buddy don’t cry! Please don’t cry.” 

“I don’t want him to hurt you again!” He said. Jack hugged him. 

“He won’t… not yet. Not until afta your birthday that’s fer damn sure. I’s seein you turn seven. Only one more week kid! I can stay away fer a week.” He ruffled the kids hair. Half-pint joined the hug. “Hey, you’s both big boys yeah?” They nodded. “So let’s sell like nothin happened. We’s fine.” He said, more to himself than the kids. They sold, They could tell Jack didn’t want to talk so they didn’t bother him. 

“Jack!” They heard. The girls.  _ Great _ . Jack rolled his eyes, not at them, just the idea of having to hear about Snyder getting out. 

“Jack’s in a bad mood.” Scout said.

“Yeah buddy, we know. That’s why we’re here.” Eliza said. Jack frowned and finally gave in and stopped walking. 

“I don’t wanna hear about it. Dontcha have school or somethin."

"One, it's Saturday. Two, you walk us to school anyway."

"Just lemme work.” He said then turned to a lady who wanted to buy. “Thank’s miss.” He said, that charming smile, all his friends cold tell it was fake.

“Jack, we just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Alice said. 

“Yeah I’s fine. I just ain’t havin dinner with you no more. Actually, no dinner at all. Just goin ta Jacobi’s afta I sell n’ then back home. No fuckin way I’s goin out at night. N’ no Brooklyn. Just gonna-”

“You’re gonna hide? Really Jack? That’s not like you.”

“Yeah well maybe I’s fuckin tired of it all. I don’t wanna go back ta the refuge. I’s practically eighteen! He ain’t supposed ta be takin me afta that but he’s got the right ta do it now until I’s twenty one. I really- Never mind I don’t wanna talk about it. Just lemme do my job.” He said and wet to a group of people who all brought. He tried his hardest to avoid talking about it. He sold out. 

“Jack… are you mad at us?” Scout finally asked. 

“No. I told you, I ain’t in the mood…” 

“But you ain’t talkin to us! That ain’t nice!” He frowned. Jack stopped again and let the boys hug him. 

“I’s sorry boys… look I just… I’s a little-”

“Scared?”

“What? No.”

“Yeah you are.” Half-pint said.

“‘S okay Jack. We’s scared too. We don’t want ya to get hurt.” Scout said.

“Yeah… me too.” He gave a small smile. “Alice n’ Smiles, you comin ta Jacobi’s?”

“Yeah sure. Are you going to talk to us?”

“As long as you don’t bring that up yeah.” He shrugged. They went, Jack ordered more than usual. They ate, Jack actually started talking once they talked about something unrelated to Snyder. They got a few smiles and laughs out of him. That was a start. He then said it was getting late, even if it was only four thirty and decided it was time to go.

“Scout, Half-pint, let’s go.” he said. 

“This early? Are we seein Spot?”

“Nope, like I said before, stayin away from Brooklyn fer a little while. We’s goin back ta the house.”

“But it’s early Jack!”

“I got eyes Scout.” 

“Can we stay a little longer?”

“You wanna go back ta the refuge?”

“No…” They both answered.

“So we’s goin home.” He said. 

“‘S it always gonna be like this now?” Half-pint asked.

“Nah, just until I leave.” He said. 

“Stop talkin bout that.” They both frowned.

“Stop makin me.” He shrugged. 

“Bye Smiles, bye Alice. Sorry I's bein an asshole. Jus’ not a good day…”

“We know, we can tell. And we get it bud, but you’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Sure…” He shrugged and hugged them goodbye. 

“Boys, race ya home.” He grinned. They smiled and ran with him. He let them win. They hugged him giggling. He smiled once they were inside and he knew they were safe. “Wanna play cards?”

“We dunno how.”

“So I’ll teach ya! An easy one okay? This one’s called war okay?” They nodded. He dealt the cards. “So now, we’s gonna put a card now, whoever gets the highest wins that round.”

“What happens if it’s a tie?” Half-pint asked.

“That’s when it’s a war! We go I declare war!” He said putting three cards down. “N’ then we put the last card! Whoever has the highest wins. N’ if that’s a tie, we keep goin.” 

“Woah cool!”

“N’ lemme explain, it goes the numbers, than the Jack’s” He said. They giggled.

“That means you’s gonna win.”

“Nah.” He grinned. “N’ then the queens, then the kings n’ then the aces”

“You call Katherine ace!” Scout smiled.

“Yep! Cause she’s the ace up my sleeve.” 

“Ace beat’s Jack?” Half-pint asked. “Does Katherine know that?” He giggled. Jack laughed. 

“We’ll make sure she knows.” He grinned. “You boys ready ta start?”

“Uh huh!” The smiled. They played for hours. Everyone had multiple wins. Race joined them once he got home. Then Crutchie. Then everyone got home so they couldn’t let everyone join. Jack then put the kids to bed and went down to the older boys. 

“You okay Jackie?” Race asked. 

“Yeah. I mean I wasn’t. I’ll be fine. Just layin low till Scout’s birthday.”

“What about yours?”

“Don’t care. Gotta be here fer the kid. He’ll be afta me till I’s all grown so it don’t matta.”

“Well… you’s gonna be safe with Backbone fer a while, n’ you’s gonna have a job!” Crutchie said. 

“Yeah… but still. Look jus’ don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “Racer, wanna play war? Me you n’ Crutch.”

“Sure. Let's hope we tire you out.” He grinned. Jack delt. They played about five rounds and then decided it was time for bed. Jack and Crutchie went to the roof.

“Feel better Jack. It’ll be okay. Promise.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, thanks buddy. Love you.” He grinned shutting his eyes. Crutchie smiled at him and got himself to sleep. 

  
  
  


Jack did survive the week, getting better each day. He woke Crutchie up early and went down to be by Scout when he woke up. Jack woke up first. 

“Scout! Hey buddy!” He lightly shook him. “Happy birthday!” He smiled. Scout hugged him. 

“Thanks Jack!” He smiled and hugged him. Jack put him on his shoulder. 

“WAKE UP EVERYONE! WE GOT A BIRTHDAY!” He shouted, getting Scout giggling. Everyone woke up. 

“Hey, happy birthday Scout.” Race smiled.

“Thanks Race” He giggled. Everyone wished the kid a happy birthday, Jack’s favorite was Half-pint running up and hugging Scout and hearing those giggles. 

“Scout look come here. I drew ya a little picture.” Jack grinned. Scout smiled wide and ran over.Jack sat him on his lap and gave him the paper. He grew himself and Scout dressed as a cowboy and a sheriff with a little note at the bottom. 

_ “Happy birthday my little sheriff! You’re seven now! I love you and I got one more surprise, what if we go get some ice cream later? Hope you have the best day. - Jack.”  _

“Ice cream!?”

“Yep! Sorry it ain’t that much buddy…”

“Best birthday ever!” He hugged Jack. Jack smiled.

“Let’s go kid, still got work, fasta we sell fasta you get ice cream, yeah?”

“Yeah!” He smiled. Jack put him back on his shoulder and grabbed Half-pint’s hand. They got their papes first, Jack made sure not to even look at Morris and Oscar so he could let Scout enjoy his day. 

“Lemme down so I can sell!” Scout begged.

“Sure kid.” Jack said helping him down.

“Hi! want a pape? ‘S my birthday!” Scout said skipping over to a lady who then immediately gave him money and told him to have a happy birthday. 

“He’s gonna sell out before we even sell one” Jack laughed nudging Half-pint. 

“Oh yeah? Extra extra! Baby born in Queens with Jack’s missing brain!” Half-pint shouted, cracking Jack up. A man brought from him.The kids sold out by four.

“You two ready fer some ice cream?”

“Uh huh! You’s gettin some too right?”

“Yep bud, everyone there.” He smiled. He didn’t tell Scout Spot and Katherine would be there too. That was a little surprise, all the boys, Spot and Katherine, Jack prayed Scout would like it. 

“What the heck!?” He giggled walking in and seeing them. He ran right to Katherine knowing she likes hugs more than Spot does. 

“Happy birthday Scout!” She squeezed him.

“Thank you!” He smiled. “Spotty!” He gave Spot a hug.

“Hey kid, how’s it feel bein seven.”

“Awesome! Look what Jack made me!” He said taking the picture out of his pocket. “See, cause everyone calls ‘im Cowboy n’ he calls me his little Sheriff! So he drew us as a Cowboy n’ a Sheriff!” He smiled.

“Yeah n’ do ya like it?” 

“Uh huh! N’ He said we get Ice cream!” He smiled. 

“Yeah? Kid sounds ta me that you’s Jack’s favorite.” 

“No. that’s Race n’ Crutchie-”

“That ain’t true! I ain’t got a favorite!” He said.

“Everyone's got a favorite.”

“Scout’s my favorite little.” Jack shrugged.

“Hey!” Half-pint folded his arms.

“You ain’t a little! You’s just littler than me.” He smiled. “Let’s go boys, ice cream time.” He said. He let them got whatever they wanted, getting himself chocolate. Jack was proud of himself. Scout looked so happy, all the boys were glad to be having ice cream, he did good. Scout yawned and reached for Jack who held him. 

“Thank ya Jack… best birthday ever.” He smiled and yawned. 

“Course buddy. I love ya. Hope ya liked everything.”

“I did. Best ice cream ever… n’ the best picture ever. I’s gonna keep it ferever.” He yawned again now leaning on Jack’s shoulder. 

“I’s glad bub.” He said. No answer, he fell asleep. 

“You did great baby, he loved it.” Katherine kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Ace. Oh wait!” He said and woke up Scout and called over Half-pint who was busy playing with Les, Davey watching them. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Tell Katherine what ya learned last night.” He grinned. 

“Oh! Jack taught us how ta play war! N’ the Ace beats the Jack!” Scout said. 

“Yeah! N’ he calls you Ace! So you beat Jack.” Half-pint smiled. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” They smiled. 

“Remember that Jack. I win.” She said smirking at him. 

“Noted.” He gave his grin right back to her. 

“Alright, gotta get ‘em home. Way past their bedtime.” He said. “BOYS! Let’s go!” He said. They started leaving Half-pint hopping on Race’s back. Everyone was out except Jack, Scout, Katherine and Spot. “Bye Shorty!” Jack called. Spot looked ready to tackle him but Jack pointed to Scout reminding him he couldn’t, taunting him with that grin. 

“Thanks fer comin Spotty! It was awesome!” Scout yawned. 

“Course kid, yer lucky I like ya, I’d neva spend this long with Jack willingly.” He grinned. Scout giggled. 

“Outta here Shorty, see ya round.”

“Bye Kell.” he said lightly pushing his head. Jack chuckled. 

“Scout, mind if Kath walks with us fer a little? Everyone left already, just the three of us.” He grinned.

“Yeah! I’s goin ta bed though… so it’ll just be you guys.” He yawned.

“Alright buddy. Rest. You’s seven now, big kids need sleep too.”

“You don’t sleep.”

“I do sleep. Just not as much as I should. It’s not good.” He said. Scout nodded and shut his eyes. 

“Ace beats Jack huh? I’m going to use that if we ever argue.” She said. He laughed. 

“Go ahead. I hate that I didn’t even realize that. They did.”

“It’s cute they know your nickname for me though.”

“Yeah, that’s cause I just call ya Ace.” He shrugged. He walked her to her house, giving her a little kiss on the cheek then made his way back to the lodging house, tucking Scout in and getting himself to bed. He didn’t have much longer to stay in the lodging house and wasn’t excited about leaving the rooftop, his penthouse. He drew a little bit and fell asleep, pencil and sketchbook still in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scout's seven now!! And Jack's almost eighteen,,, almost done being a newsie :(
> 
> but Snyder's out,,, AND can still have Jack until he's twenty one,,, and this is titled what it's titled for a reason.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks had passed since Scout’s birthday. Jack was more relaxed, not as worries about Snyder. 

“Wake up old man!” Scout giggled shaking Jack.

“Relax wise ass. Don’t act like you ain’t gonna miss me in a week.” He sat up. 

“Hey!” He punched Jack’s arm. “You’s still old.” He pouted and folded his arms. 

“Yep. Oldest of the newsies… fer another week.” He shrugged. 

“Promise you’s still gonna visit?”

“Yep. But slowly movin my stuff ta Backbone’s place, wanna help?”

“What kinda stuff?”

“My drawnins n’ this kid named Scout.” He grinned. Scout giggled. 

“Yeah, I’ll help.”

“But you gotta whisper okay? He’s got a new baby, we can’t be too loud n’ wake ‘er up.” 

“Okay.” He smiled nodding. 

“Let’s go, gotta walk Alice n’ Eliza ta school.”

“You gonna miss doin that?”

“I’s still gonna do it till they’s done with school. But yeah.” He said. 

“Do you haveta go?” 

“Yes buddy… trust me, if I could stay I would. Now, go get Half-pint.”

“Okay.” He went down. Jack fixed himself up and went down to meet up with the kids. They went down and bought their papers. They both held Jack’s hand and walked with him to meet up with the girls. Eliza got there. 

“No Alice today Jackie, Snyder’s looking for you.”

“Why!?”

“He knows your birthday is next week.”

“Fuck him.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh, sorry boys, don’t repeat that.”

“Kay Jack.” They said giggling.

“Keep workin.” He grinned. 

“It’s Jack’s last week! Buy from him while you can!”Scout cheered. Jack laughed

“Shit… I’s gonna miss em…” He frowned. Eliza hugged him. He hugged her back. She ruffled his hair. 

“You have a week to enjoy. Don’t be sad. And enjoy your birthday please. Be sad after.”

“Alright. Still gonna miss my assholes.” He shrugged. 

“Talk to the older boys okay? About what it felt like.”

“Did that. I know it’s gonna suck. But I’s better off than they were, got a job waitin fer me were I can do what I’ve been doin fer fun since I’s a toddler.” He grinned. They got to her school. Will was standing right there, Jack hadn’t seen him or bickered with him in a while. 

“Don’t say anything to Will-” 

“Hiya Will! I’s only gonna be a newsie fer anotha week! Then I get a betta job inside the papes. So… ain’t gonna be a street rat.” He smirked. 

“Shut up. You still never went to school.”

“Oh no! Whateva will I do!?” He grinned. “What’s school do Will, huh? Help ya get a job? Been workin since I’s five so, clearly didn’t need school.”

“A _good_ job.”

“Got one of those startin soon. Didja hear me? Damn.”

“Jack, I’m going inside. Go sell.” Eliza said. He smirked. 

“Bye Smiles, I’ll be here fer ya later. Oh n’ fuck you, _William_.” He said, mocking his name, getting Eliza to laugh. He went back to Scout and Half-pint. They sold out. They met up with Race and Crutchie. “Boys, wanna come pick up Smiles?”

“Sure.” They said. They took the walk. Alice came out first. 

“Hi!” He smiled. 

“Get out. She’ll be fine on her own. Get out of here right now before he sees you.” she said. 

“Will?”

“No dummy. My uncle.”

“Shit… okay… see ya.” He said. “Boys, head out, fast.” He said. They nodded. They left and went to Jacobi’s to eat and then went home, Jack got all his drawings. 

“Scout! Let’s go kid! You helpin me go ta Backbone’s?” 

“Yeah!” He said. They made it. “Quiet remember?” He said. He nodded. They their Backbone opened the door. 

“Hi.” Jack whispered smiling.

“Hey kid, hey smaller kid. Put it away. She’s awake, wanna see ‘er?” He asked. They nodded. Jack put his pictures in the guest room. 

“You get ta live here?” Scout asked.

“Not forever.” He said. Scout nodded. They went back to the living room, Backbone held his daughter. Jack smiled at the site of it. His big brother looked so happy. 

“Ain’t she beautiful Jackie…”

“Yeah, ya did good.”

“Thanks kid, Scout look at that, she’s smaller than you. Happy belated seventh by the way.”

“Thank you.” He giggled. 

“Alright, we’ll get goin, don’t get sick of me, I’s gonna be with ya fer a while.”

“Good, we got a babysitter.” He said. Jack grinned. 

“See ya.”

“Bye kids.” He said. They left. Jack got Scout home safely, no Spider, even though he was working hard looking.

Six more days, they all went the same. Jack sold with the kids, hugging them extra tight, having the time of his life selling, just trying to enjoy everything he’d soon miss. This was his life for twelve years, and it was ending, he was moving on. Race woke him that day. Jack smiled. 

“Happy birthday big guy. Gonna miss ya Jackie.”

“Thanks Racer. You’ll see me all the time, promise. Won’t be the same, but, I’ll be here.” He said. “Made all of ya somethin. Here ya go kid.” He said giving Race a drawing. Race hugged him. “Thanks fer bein my best friend Racer.” He smiled. 

“Thanks fer bein my big brotha Jackie.” He said. Crutchie woke up and went over. 

“Shit my boys. My two boys.” Jack squeezed them in a hug. 

“Happy birthday Jack, enjoy it, please.” Crutchie said. 

“Course.” He smiled. “Here ya go buddy, made you one too.” He said giving Crutchie his work. Crutchie smiled and hugged him. Jack went down. He was tired. The boys hugged him as he gave them all a drawing. “Go down boys, I’ll be down there, wanna enjoy this joint.” He said. They let him be, except Scout, who hadn’t moved and was a big part of why Jack wanted to stay back. He sat on Scout’s bed. “What’s up bud?” He asked. Scout shook his head. “Hey, ‘s my birthday, come on kid.” He said, rubbing his back. Scout rolled over, this kid was sobbing. Jack’s face dropped. “Hey…” He squeezed him. tight. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to go.” He hugged Jack. Jack held him. 

“Keep talkin bud… It’ll help. Took me eighteen years ta learn that. Learn it earlier than I did.” He said. 

“You’s one of my best friends. I don’t- I’s gonna miss you…” 

“I’ll miss you too! But look at me,” He said. Scout looked at him. “I’s gonna see ya all the time! Just can’t sell with you or live here. I’ll see you all the time.” Scout hugged him. 

“I made you a birthday present… wanna see?”

“Hell yeah I wanna see.” He said.

“It ain’t as good as you… but I tried.” He said showing Jack a picture he drew, he tried doing the same thing Jack did. Sheriff and cowboy. 

“Aw kid! This is great! Betta than I ever could! I love this! I’s gonna hang this up.” He smiled. Scout hugged him. “Hey kid… I think I got somethin you should wear taday, ya gotta give it back but fer today.” He said. 

“What?” He asked. Jack took off his hat and put it on Scout’s head. 

“Jack!” He giggled. “It’s yer pop’s!”

“I know, that’s why I need it back. But you can wear it fer taday.” He said. 

“Thank you Jack!” He hugged him. 

“Lets go carry that banner Scout, last time with me.” He grinned. Scout climbed on Jack’s shoulders. Jack took another look at the place. He remembered getting chased by Red, Blue or Backbone as they tried to get him to go to bed. Or when he decided to sleep on the roof. Or the nights when he’d cry after thinking about his dad. The boys were so great at helping him. Or when he’d come home after the refuge and Backbone would cuddle him and help him sleep. He was gonna miss this place. He gave a smile and left with Scout on his shoulders. 

“Oscar, Morris and Weasel! I’s gonna miss you three! See ya round.” He grinned buying his last stack of papers. 

“Extra! Extra! My last day as a newsie! Buy from me while you still can!” He shouted. And people did, wishing him a happy last day. He met with Eliza and Alice. They hugged him and said happy birthday. He smiled.

“Thanks you two I’ll miss ya.”

“Here you go, last time we can buy from the famous Jack Kelly.” They said giving him money. He smiled and gave them papers. 

“Oh Jack, can you sign it. We need an autograph!” They said. He laughed. “I love you guys.” He smiled and walked them to school. They hugged him. He sold out. It’s over. Everyone went out for dinner, Jack’s birthday and farewell. Alice, Eliza, Katherine and Spot were able to come too. He loved it, even if Spot,Race and Albert were making fun of Jack whenever they could. He hugged all of them. Scout didn’t let go for a while, Jack didn’t mind. He held him.Scout finally let go and gave Jack his hat back. “I love you buddy, see you tomorra.” He said. Race took Scout’s hand. Jack smiled proudly at him. 

“Do great Racer. Can’t wait ta see how you run the joint.” He said. Race smiled. 

“Thank’s Jack, I love ya. See ya tomorra.” Jack then turned. 

“Bye Shorty, see ya round.” He said. 

“I’d kill ya but ‘s yer birthday.” 

“Hell yeah.” He said. 

“Alright, bye. See ya.” he said leaving holding Katherine’s hand. 

“Birthday love?” She smiled at him. He puckered his lips.She kissed him. 

“Wanna come see the place?”

“Sure.” She said. He knocked on Backbone’s door. Emma answered. 

“Hi buddy.” She hugged him. “And hi Katherine, spending the night?”

“No, just walking him here.” 

“She’s a keeper Jack.”

“I know, don’t gotta tell me.” He said. 

“You wanna see the baby?” She asked. 

“Sure. How is she?”

“Good. We don’t sleep but you shouldn’t hear anything from downstairs.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. They went over to look at the baby. 

“Oh my God, she’s beautiful.” Katherine said. 

“Thank you.” Emma said. 

“Hiya Mary, ‘s uncle Jackie.” He smiled, she opened her eyes, a giggle. 

“Kids love you.” Katherine chuckled. He smiled. Backbone came down. 

“Hey my little brotha who’s movin in.” He grabbed Jack and rustled up his hair. “n’ his goirl is here too.” He said. Jack grinned. “Happy birthday big guy. Have a good day?”

“Thanks, yeah it was great.” He smiled.

“Everythings all set up bud, just hit the hay, ya got work tomorra.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Hey uh, Ace, wanna come help me out in there?” He asked grinning. 

“Jess, let’s go you have work tomorrow and she’s sleeping.” Emma said. 

“Sure Em, you remember bein their age? Did we think we were sneaky?” He grinned. 

“Shut up.” Jack laughed. They went upstairs. Jack took Katherine to his room. “Look, already put that up, me n’ you!” He smiled and pointed to a drawing he made of them. She hugged him. 

“Have a good day baby?”

“The best… it didn’t settle that I ain’t a newsie no more… like I ain’t ever sellin a pape again ever… but it was a good birthday.” 

“I’m glad.” She kissed him. 

“Spend the night Ace…”

“No Jack… we both have work.”

“You gonna walk with me?”

“Yes baby.” 

“We’s gonna be against each otha. Sun versus the woild.” He grinned. 

“Well, according to you, Ace beats Jack.” 

“Hey!” He laughed giving her a kiss. “I’s gotta change real fast. Close yer eyes.” he chuckled. She did, he changed his pants first and ripped off his shirt. “You can open ‘em.” He said She did. 

“Come here handsome.”

“Shirt ain’t on yet-”

“I don’t care.” She said. He smirked. 

“Okay Ace.” He smirked. She kissed him. He was so happy. The perfect ending to the perfect day. He walked her out, still shirtless getting a hug and another kiss. He then got himself to bed. Backbone woke him up the next morning. 

“Shirt off? Geez Jackie you’ve been here one night behave please.” He laughed. 

“Relax, we didn’t do nothin. I just changed n’ when I said she can open her eyes I was puttin my shirt on n’ she said ta come over, n’ then I got anotha birthday kiss… well… kisses. N’ then she left. Nothin more.” He said. 

“Alright Jackie.”He laughed. “Get dressed. Baby brotha’s got his first day of work.”

“The fuck? Been workin since I’s five dumbass.” He laughed. 

“Alright wiseass, real work. You’s gettin paid more in one week than you do in a year.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate me.” He smirked. Backbone ruffled his hair. 

“Get dressed, impress everyone. Make ‘em say ‘aye, see that new guy Jack Kelly? Stylish.’” He grinned. Jack put on his clothes. “Blue has always been yer color.” 

“Maybe I shoulda been names Blue instead.” He smirked. 

“Cowboy fits ya betta.” He said. “But if it was up ta me, you’d be-”

“Dumbass? Wise ass? Jackass? Somethin else ass?”

“Curls, you wise ass.” He said. Jack grinned. 

“You love my locks huh?”

“Wish I had em. Blond and curls? I’d win.”

“Brunet and curls wins, sorry old man.” He smirked. “Oh! Fuckin Scout started callin me that!” He laughed. 

“Learned from you, used it against ya.” He grinned. 

“Yeah. Alright I gotta go.”

“Grab an apple.”

“Okay.” He grinned. He went out. “Hiya Emma!” He said grabbing an apple.

“Why are you so nice when it ain’t me.” Backbone laughed.

“Ain’t just you. N’ that’s cause Emma’s nice ta me, I gotta go though. Bye.” He said heading out the door. He saw the boys. 

“RACER! GIMME A HUG!” He smiled and hugged him. 

“Hiya big guy! Get ta work, unless ya want a pape?”

“Hell yeah I do, what’s the headline?”

“Burnin buildin. Shoulda seen it.” He smirked. 

“Could I have?”

“Sure. If it happened.” He said. 

“Alright leada.” He laughed and gave Race some money.

“Bye bud, I gotta get ta work, can’t be late on my first day.”

“I’ll walk with ya.” Race said. Jack smiled. “Nervous?”

“Shitting bricks. They’s gonna fire me. I ain’t gonna draw good enough fer ‘em n’ I’s done.”

“Jack, I see papes every day. N’ I ALWAYS found a way ta look at yours. They need ya. You’s gonna do awesome. N’ you bet we’s gonna use that ta sell. Don’t be mean ta yourself… please.” He said. 

“I’ll try.” He said. They got to work. Everyone was nice to him, he was so young, they were impressed. They gave him the story and he got to draw whatever he saw fit. He was able to do everything. He drew so much and they could choose the best one. Since when was work fun? And he loved how everyone treated him. They all called him son and loved what he drew. They told him how creative he is. He loved hearing that from adults who only just met him. Not people who knew him forever. He handed in everything he drew and was done. He met up with Katherine after.

“Ace!”He hugged her and swung her around. 

“How was it!?”

“Best first day ever! Ace! They like me! N’ they think I’s actually good!”

“I told you! It’s because you’re amazing baby!” She said. “Let’s go eat. Just us.” She said.He smiled. 

“Sure, but I usually walk Alice n’ Eliza home… can I do that?”

“Of course!” She said. He smiled. They went to the school, the girls got out and hugged him. They asked how it was, he gave the same answer, smiling wide. He got them home, their parents asked him the same thing, he loved rambling about it. He and Katherine then went to their dinner. He didn’t get a paycheck yet so still ordered cheap, she did the same. He talked her ear off about work, she loved hearing it. He looked so excited and happy. 

“Now what?” 

“Can we see the boys?” 

“Yes, of course.” She said. He smiled. They went. Race opened the door. 

“Jack!” He hugged him. 

“Hi bud, where are the boys?”

“All here. How was work?”

“Good, we’ll talk soon, I’s puttin the little guys ta bed.”

“Okay!” He smiled. Jack ran up. 

“BOYS!”

“Jack!” They ran over. 

“You live here again!?”

“Nope… missed ya though. Tuckin ya in tanight. Not everyday, but maybe soon.” He smiled. 

“Can ya tell us bout work?”

“Sure! They liked me! They thought I was really good!”

“Cause you are!” They giggled. 

“Alright, bed. I love you too. Sell by the woild okay? Might get me ta buy.”

“Are we allowed to sell together? No big kids?”

“Ya know what… when Race n’ I were sellin togetha when we was yer age, sure.” He smiled. They hugged him. He stayed there until they fell asleep. He ruffled their hair and then left. Katherine greeted him at the door. 

“You’re adorable with them.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. They went down, Jack told the boys about work then went home. He walked her home, Pulitzer asked questions, he answered and then made it to Backbone. He ran down and hugged him. 

“How was it bud?”

“Awesome. I love my job.”He smiled. 

“Good, I’s glad. Everyone love ya? You tend ta have that effect when ya start workin.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Thanks… yeah they liked me. Said I’s good n’ said that’s good cause I’s so young.”

“Yeah bud, that’s great. Toldja not ta worry.”

“Yeah… ‘s cool. They’s people who like drawin too… or written n’ stuff… n’ they think I’s good. That’s so cool!”

“Yeah bud! Finally listenin ta someone! Took ya eighteen frickin years.” He said. He grinned. 

“You don’t know I didn’t listen until I’s five.”

“Oh please.” He laughed. Jack grinned. “Shower bud, ya got work.” He said. Jack nodded. 

“Hey Backbone?”

“Yeah?”

“What if Spida finds me… n’ I miss work. It ain’t like bein a newsie… I’s a grown up now… Kinda.” He said. 

“Hey, you’ll be fine. Talk ta Kath n’ Pulitzer.”

“Okay… thanks.”

“Jack, that sick bastard won’t getcha again, kay?” He said. Jack froze. He couldn’t believe that, nor did he want to. 

“Sure. yeah. I’s gonna shower, see ya.” He shrugged and went away before he can say anything more. Jack took his shower and went to bed. He went to bed happy. He loved his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's not a newsie :'((( 
> 
> He's still seeing those boys as much as much as he can though!! And he loves his job,,, life's looking good for him isn't it? 
> 
> lol,,, but this is me we're talking about. is he gonna stay happy?


	24. Chapter 24

Jack woke up ready for a good day of work. He went to The World. Scout and Half-pint waiting for him. 

“Jack look! Go ta page six!” Scout smiled. 

“Pay first though!” Half-pint smiled. 

“Smart businessman.” Jack smirked and gave both of them money. “Only takin one though” He said. Scout gave it to him. He bent down to their eye level and flipped to the sixth page. “Woah… that’s-”

“That’s yours! See that’s yer name! Jack Kelly! Right there!” Scout pointed to his name under the picture he drew. 

“Yeah. Yeah it is!” He smiled. There was a person walking to enter the building. He waved at Jack recognizing him. 

“Hey sir! Want a pape! Look at that picture! He drew that! He’s our big brotha!” Scout smiled. Jack chuckled. The man came back. 

“Sure kid, you have a talented friend.”

“I know! Look! He made me a picture fer my birthday n’ when he left!” Scout said taking them out of his pocket. 

“Why’s you carryin it!?”

“Cause I miss you.” He said shrugging. Jack hugged him. Scout showed the picture to the man.

“We were right kid, he’s a good artist.” The man said to Scout giving him money. Scout smiled. 

“Be good boys, stay safe, I love you, get Race n’ Crutchie ta take ya ta Jacobi’s later, Ace n’ I will be there.”

“Kay! Bye Jack, see ya later!” They hugged him. He ruffed their hair and stood up to go in. 

“Cute kids.” The man said. Jack smiled. 

“Yeah, love those two.” He said. 

“You were in charge of them?”

“Uh huh… unless I was in the refuge, then my buddy Racer took charge, n’ now he’s in charge till he’s eighteen.” 

“That refuge looks horrible…”

“It is. Always has been… I really don’t wanna go back.”

“You won’t kid.”

“Nah, I will. I’s scared I’s gonna lose my job though…”  
  


“You won’t. Pulitzer adores you kid. He’s not going to let you go for something that’s not your fault.”

“It’s up to him? N’ how do ya know he likes me?”

“Think of him as the boss of all bosses. If anyone tries to fire you, you go to him. And he already gave the heads up that you’ve been working since you were five and you’ve never missed a day of work willingly. You can tell he likes you. He didn’t a few months ago, hated you actually.”

“Can’t blame ‘im. I ain’t the nicest when I ain’t treated right. N’ I wasn’t. But now I like ‘im… just had ta talk to each otha without me bein a jerk.” He shrugged. 

“Well, you were right. The prices being raised weren’t fair and bribing you into disbanding the strike wasn’t good.”

“Nah but I get it. He didn’t know what else ta do. Spida- Snyda was the problem.”

“You call him Spider?”

“Yep. I said it when I was seven n’ it kinda stuck.” He shrugged. 

“Well, I know Pulitzer likes you, Snyder I can’t say the same.”

“Spida hates me. Like a lot… since I’s a little kid.” He shrugged. “Nothin I can do, at least I got Pulitzer, that’s betta.” He smirked.

“Yes it is. He admires how you never missed work too, you really are the perfect employee.” He said.

“Nope. Only if I was in jail or my friends forced me ta stay inside think I’s too hurt. I missed one day though… Pulitzer said he wanted me ta take a break. I don’t like missin though. N’ I hope I know how ta be the perfect employee… kinda been doin since I’s five” He shrugged with a smirk. 

“You’re a hard worker kid, I think everyone can learn from you. Have a good day, keep drawing and keeping those kids happy.”

“I will. Thank you.” He smiled. He got back to drawing. He had so much fun just drawing. He handed it in and they told him to try something else. He was excited though, he loved hearing a new idea and got right back to work, about two hours later he was done and handed it in again. They liked it. He was able to go. He met up with Katherine.

“Look! Ace that’s me! I drew that!” He said showing her the paper. 

“Feels nice seeing yourself there for the first time.”

“This ain’t the first. Me n’ Roosevelt remember? Me n’ the carriage? Oh n’ this little thing called the Strike.” He smirked. 

“Okay but that was different, you drew that. Your work is in the paper. You did that baby.” She hugged him. He smiled. 

“‘S awesome. Wanna come ta get Alice n’ Smiles.”

“I can’t, I have plans with Bill and Darcey.”

“Okay! See ya later, I love you.”

“I love you too. See you tomorrow. Fa sure.” She said mocking him he laughed. He went to the girls.

“Look! Look at that! I drew that!” He said so proudly. “See! My name! N’ it’s a good thing! It ain’t me escapin or strikin. ‘S my work!” He smiled. They hugged him. 

“Proud of you Jack. You deserve that.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. 

“Lets go, you can talk to our parents.”

“Okay.” He smiled. They walked a bit. Alice’s house first. Her parents hugged him.

“How was work?”

“Awesome! They love me! N’ they keep givin me new ideas. I love it. N’ look! I’s in the papes fer drawin! That’s so … wow.” He smiled. They look at the paper. 

“Jack, that’s amazing. Can’t believe you didn’t think you could do this.” Her dad said. He smiled.

“Thanks Mista Snyda.” He smiled. Eventually he and Eliza left. They got to her house. More hugs. More questions. More smiles from Jack as he showed the paper. He then was able to go home, he was there before Backbone. 

“Hiya Emma.” He smiled. 

“Hi Jack, good second day?”

“Uh huh. Look, I’s in the papes!” He smiled and showed her. 

“Already? Jack that’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. 

“Did the boys say anything?”

“Well… I only saw Scout n’ Half-pint. They was hawkin bout it. Especially when I was there.” He smiled. 

“Good, want any food?”

“No thanks, I’s gettin somethin with Racer, Crutchie n’ the kids.”

“Okay, make sure you’re being responsible with your money though okay?”

“Okay. I will.” He nodded. Backbone got back an hour later.

“Where’s my little princess?” He asked.

“I’s right here.” Jack replied with a smug grin.

“Shut up you wise ass. Racer told me ya made the papes? Feel good?”

“Uh huh. N’ I had a good day again.”

  
  


“Good bud, I’s glad.”

“Yeah, me too… I got plans with Racer, Crutchie, Scout, Half-pint n’ Kath so I should really go…” He said.

“Alright bud, have fun.”

“I will. See ya.” He smiled. He made his was to Jacobi’s the boys hugged him and Katherine planted a kiss on his cheek. Davey, Les and Spot were there too. Jack grinned and shook their hands.

“Some dumbass was in the papes taday? You believe that Kell?” Spot said.

“No, no I don’t. Ya know how hard it is fer your stuff ta get in the papes on yer first day? Very.”

“Then good fer you dumbass.” He said. Jack smirked. 

“You did it already?” Davey asked.

“Uh huh. Shoulda brought a pape.” He smirked.

“Didn’t see anyone on the way to school”

“Then that sounds like a problem Racer’s gotta handle.”

“Me n’ Crutch will get in yer way tomorra.” He grinned.

“Mine too?” Les asked.

“Yep.”

“Good!” 

“Les, drop outta school n’ be a newsie, ya don’t need it, look at me I got a good job ain’t I?” Jack said to tease Davey.

“Yeah! Davey look! Jack’s fine can I-”

“No, Jack’s being stupid.”

“When isn’t Jack being stupid!?” Les asked getting Jack to crack up.

“I love this kid.” He said to Davey. 

“Jack! We kept sayin we know ya n’ people said ta tell ya they loved it!” Scout said. 

“Yeah? Next time tell ‘em I said Thank you in advance.”

“Okay.” He said. Jack grinned. He ate his food and the boys went home. 

“I’ll walk ya home Spotty, we can drop off the Jacobs n’ Kath on the way.” He said.

“I don’t need a baby sitta Kelly.” 

“I know, maybe I wanna annoy the hell outta you though.”

“Fine, don’t get mad if I punch ya.” 

“Deal. Nothin I can’t handle.” He grinned. “Lets go Ace.” He smiled at her. “Davey! Les! Let's go!” He said. Les hopped on Jack’s back. They walked laughing and talking. They dropped off the brothers first, Les hugged Jack and Davey shook his hand. 

“See you Jackie” Davey said.

“I’ll walk ya both home tomorra yeah? Alice n’ Eliza will be there but it’ll be fun.”

“Okay. See you then.”

“Yep, bye.” He smiled. They walked Katherine home. She and Spot both teased Jack the entire walk for so many things. Spot told her stories from when they were younger just making fun of him and she would laugh, then Jack would start.They dropped her off, Jack getting a hug. Then he and Spot began their walk. 

“So Spotty, you got a plan? What are ya gonna do when you age out?”

“I dunno yet Kell. ‘s not fun.”

“Yeah… I got lucky.” He shrugged. “You’ll find somethin though, scare the crap outta some guy, they’ll hire you.” He smirked. 

“Or backfire n’ get me in jail.”

“That ain’t bad either, roof over yer head n’ no ones beatin the shit outta you.” He grinned. Spot laughed.

“You’s dumb Kell.”

“I know.” He smiled. 

“JACK KELLY!” They heard. Walsh. Walsh is on the streets now, Snyder’s back. Jack’s heart stopped. 

“Run.” He demanded. They ran. 

“He can’t leave you alone!? God damn!” Spot said. 

“Nope, save yer breath. Run.” He said. They did not realizing no matter what they were trapped. Snyder’s goons were everywhere. They grabbed the boys. 

“Let go!” Jack struggled. Spot didn’t even try getting out, they both knew it wouldn’t work. They were then thrown in the wagon. They cuffed Jacks ankles along with his wrists. 

“He ain’t goin nowhere. Ya don’t needa do that.” Spot said. They slapped him. They made it to the refuge, Jack was dragged in angered. 

“Here you go boss.” They shoved the boys in, then took the cuffs off of Jack’s ankles.

“Ah, Jack, sit my boy.” He said. 

“I ain’t your boy. If I yelled at Whale you know damn well I’s gonna yell at you.” He said. 

“Sit Jack, you’re a grown up now. Act like one.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes and sat down. “Conlon you too,” He said.

“Look at you Spotty! You ain’t even meet him yet n’ he knows your name!” He smirked. 

“Cause I’s betta than you Kell, always have been.”

“Sure.” He grinned. 

“Boys!” The man shouted. 

“One second, we’s talkin.” Spot said. Jack laughed. 

“Sign in and the Jack, your shirt comes off.”

“Oh right! I’s olda now! I can’t say ya like teenagers. I’s legal now!” He smirked. Spot laughed. He gave Jack the book. 

“ _We shouldn’t be here. Plus I’m too old.”_ He wrote. 

“You asshole, no you’re not.”

“Yes I am… we’s in year eleven now. Why ain’t you bored yet?”

“Sign Conlon.” He said ignoring Jack. 

_“I second what Jack said.”_ He wrote. 

“You’re both awful. Jack, I’m assuming you’re taking a beating for him.”

“Yep.” He said. 

“No he ain’t.”

“Spot you-”

“What? I’ve never been hit? You and I are in fer a long talk Jackie.” He said.

“But-”

“Kelly I’ll be fine, quit bein a dumbass.”

“Jus’ me Spida. Leave ‘im be.” He said. 

“That’s perfectly fine.” He said. 

“Jack I’s gonna kill you.” Spot whispered. 

“He’ll beat ya to it.” Jack whispered back. 

“Conlon, get in that closet, we’ll only be a few minutes. I want to savor him for the day time.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah no. Who the hell are you to boss me ‘round.” Spot said. 

“I’m the guy who runs this place. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll listen.”

“Okay but, I don’t deserve ta be in jail n’ you know that. So really I have no reason to listen to you.” He said. Jack grabbed him and dragged him to the closet door pushing him in. “Kelly!”

“Shut up Spot!” He said. Snyder grabbed him. 

“Shirt off.” He said. Jack listened. He whipped him ten times. Then it was over. Jack was glad it was ‘easy’. 

“Now Jack,” He said. Jack looked at him. “I saw the way you shoved him in there, how about I offer you a job here, high paying-”

“Absolutly fucking not. Not turin inta a fucking drunk n’ beatin up kids. N’ I have a really good n’ fun job that I love. I pushed Spot cause I know ‘im. I know he wouldn’t shut up. I stopped him from getting hurt. I ain’t dragging kids here n’ hurting them. Fuck you.” He said angred. The man shoved him in. 

“What the hell Jack. Why.” Spot demanded. 

“Cause! I don’t want anyone else ta get hurt! Remember when we met n’ I stopped ‘em from takin you. I don’t want anyone here. N’ now you’s in here n’ I don’t want you hurt!” 

“I can handle myself Kelly.”

“Just cause you can don’t mean I want you too.” He muttered. 

“Kell, look at me.” Spot said. Jack listened. 

“Your folks neva hit you, yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Mine have, why you think I ran away huh? I’ll be fine with ‘im. Nothin’s worse than havin yer own folks hit ya… the folks who are supposed ta protect ya are beatin ya.”

“Sorry Spotty-”

“Don’t pity me. N’ I know he puts ya through hell and I’s sure it hurts more than my pop ever could but… Jack I can handle it. Don’t get hurt cause of me.” 

“I don’t wanna see ya get hurt. Spot, I’ll take it fer ya. Trust me it ain’t gonna be that bad. The way I’s comin out outta here is how I’d come out no matta if you was here or not.” 

“But Kelly-”

“Spot if you get hurt here I ain’t ever gonna forgive myself okay? So don’t get hurt.”

“Kelly-”

“Goodnight.”

“Jack!” He said. If Spot ever called him by his first name, he was serious.

“I said goodnight.” He said. 

“I’s gonna kill you.” 

“Do it.” He said shutting his eyes. 

“You’s bein an ass.”

“I know. Jus’ go ta bed. Wake up and I’s gonna be less of an ass..” He said. “Actually fuck this, let’s leave.” He said. 

“You’s the boss.”

“Don’t ferget that.” He smirked getting up. “Dumbass fergot ta lock the door n’ put my cuffs back on.” He smirked and turned it. He opened it fully. “Let’s go.” He smiled. They left the room. 

“Jack fucking Kelly turn your ass around.” Snyder demanded, he was locking all the other boys in, that’s why he wasn’t there. 

“Keep going.” He whispered to Spot as he stopped. 

“That means you too Conlon.”

“Well ya only said Jack’s name.” He said. 

“I was coming back getting ready to lock you in and that’s what I see? You really thought you could escape?”

“Yep. Done it fer years now, basically like a routine.” Jack grinned. 

“The absolute disrespect from you two. Get back in there. Jack take a seat.” He said. 

“No.”

“What.”

“I said no. Guess what old man I’s an adult now.” He smirked. 

“And I’m in charge of you until you’re twenty one.”

“Sure.” Spot said. “Ain’t no one in charge of Jack. He’s an asshole, can’t control ‘im.” 

“Yep.” Jack grinned. The man grabbed both of them by the hair and dragged them back into the room. 

“Jack sit there. Spot inside” He said. Spot listened, Jack was a different story. “Jack.” He demanded. Jack sat. 

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you thought that was a good idea.”

“Cause! I got a job! I can’t just miss work. It ain’t like bein a newsie. I got a real job! I need to be there!”

“You can be there when you’re twenty one.”

“No! I like my job, I don’t wanna lose it.”

“A sob story? When did you become a little sissy wimp Jack?”

“I ain’t. That ain’t a sob story. I stated a fact. If you’s gonna beat me do it now n’ let me go in the morning.” He said.

“No, but you do deserve a beating for that. Now, Jack, I’ve had months to plan what I’m going to do to you. You realize that.”

“Yep.”

“I have multiple ideas, the choice is yours. One two or three.”

“What's one, what's two and what’s three?”

“That you don’t need to know.”  
  


“So… you’s just gonna give me the worst one no matta what I pick. I ain’t an idiot ya know.” 

“Fine. I’ll write them down.” He said. Jack glared at him and watching him write. 

“Pick.”

“How do I know you won’t do all three?”

“You can use that brain sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” He grinned. “You chose spida. I love surprises.” 

“Shirt off Jack, we’re going to have a long night.” He said. 

“Kath said the same thing ta me the other night.” He grinned. 

“Jack!” He shouted.

“Relax! ‘S a joke! You’s supposed ta laugh damn!” He said laughing. 

“Take it off.” He said. Jack listened. “Every cut scars correct.”

“Look at my body. Yes, yes it scars. You ruined my fucking body.”

“So let’s write a little message, have it mean something.”

“No-”

“”What about my name, hm?”

“No!”

“What about streetrat.”

“You ain’t writing anything!”

“What about ‘I’m the reason my father died.’” He said. Jack grew infuriated. He kicked the man right in the stomach which allowed him to get up and put his shirt back on. 

“Don’t say shit like that.” 

“What? The truth?”

“Fuck you.” He said. 

“You’re not denying it. You know it’s the truth.”

“I’s leavin. Fuck your punishments.”

“You’ll get the other ones tomorrow. You’re still getting one right now.” He said yanking Jack back and ripping off his shirt. “Against that wall Jack.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Who’s an idiot Jack?” Crack.

“Me.” 

“Who’s an idiot for even thinking he could start a strike, or run away from me, or believe he’s worth something.” Crack.

“Me.”

“Who’s an idiot for thinking anyone can love him?” Crack.

“Me.”

“Does Pulitzer’s daughter love you?” Crack

“Yeah” The man grabbed Jack’s hair and slammed his head into the wall. 

“Wrong answer.”

“No it ain’t-” It happened again. “She does! I ain’t gonna lie ta you!”

“She doesn’t. You’re just her charity case. She’ll hug you or kiss you to keep you happy just so you can keep giving her answers for work. That’s why when you’re hurt she stays with you. Just so you’ll talk and she can write about it.”

“No because-”

“Yes Jack.”

“No cause she don’t do that!”

“When you’re not with her I assure you she does. She doesn’t love you Jack. no girl could ever love you. Go marry one of your newsboys, they’re the only people who will ever love you.”

“Oh yeah sure. Bring out Davey in a fuckin wedding dress.” He rolled his eyes. “I’s stickin with Kath thanks.” He said. The man whipped him. 

“Who’s an idiot?” Crack. 

“Me.”

“Does Pulitzer’s daughter love you?” Crack.

“Nope.” He said just so it will be over faster. 

“Mean it.”

“She don’t. She only snuggles with me n’ hugs me n’ kisses me n’ lets me talk cause she wants a story. I ain’t lovable.” He said.

“Correct.” He said. “Who’s the reason their father is dead?” Crack. 

No answer. 

Crack.

Still no answer. 

“Jack.”

“...M-Me”

“That’s right. Go to bed.” He said shoving him in and locking the door. 

“You okay Kell?”

“No. Go ta bed.”

“What happened.”

“Reminded me I’s the reason my pop’s dead.”

“What? Jack you don’t believe that do you?”

“Spot, ‘s true. He stressed ‘imself out cause he had ta take care of me. Then they fired ‘im so he got lil jobs, didn’t pay much but he worked his ass off. N’ he got real sick n’ still worked so I could eat or have clothes. N’ he only got worse until he died.”

“Kelly, ain’t cause of you. You had nothin ta do with it. It seems that way when you talk like that but it ain’t you. There had ta be so much more to it n’ you was just so young ya didn’t realize. N’ it sounds ta me like you are yer pops son.”

“How?”

“He did anythin fer ya, you do anythin fer your boys. Now I know where ya got that big hear from.” He said. Jack gave a smiled. “N’ he was a hard worker. Still sounds like ya. N’ I’s sure there’s so much more that you didn’t tell me or maybe don’t remember, but you’s your pops son.”

“Thanks Spotty. Needed that. When didja get all soft.” He teased. 

“I ain’t. But I can’t tell ya you’s an idiot if you’s upset. So gotta cheer ya up so I can call you a dumbass.”

“Call me a dumbass anyway. I really is one.” 

“Oh good you realized.” He grinned.

“Yeah cause only a dumbass could think me n’ Ace are gonna last.”

“Knock it off.”

“‘S true, spida said.”

“He’s a drunk. You really gonna believe him. He don’t think right Kelly. Everything he told ya out there, ferget it. AIn’t true. Go ta sleep. You need it.”

“Fine. Night Spotty.”

“Night Kelly.” He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddddd Snyder's back. I had to start it off happy but then just,,, boom. refuge. At least he's not alone,,, that's always a good thing.


	25. Chapter 25

Snyder kicked them both the next morning.

“Don’t touch ‘im.” Jack said about Spot.

“Get up.” He said. They listened. He beat Jack for two hours. Nothing new. Spot had to watch though. He’d say things that made Jack smile. A goon came in with more kids. Snyder made Jack and Spot stay in the room. Jack reassured all of them they’d be okay. They all were sent to a room. 

“I told you to get Jack’s friends. Not random kids.”

“You said what!?” Jack shouted.

“You leave them the hell alone!” Spot said. 

“Only way Jack listens.”

“Not true! I’s worse n' you know it!”

“Yes you are. But if I threaten them, you listen.” He said. Jack rolled his eyes. He got up and grabbed Jack. He beat Jack some more having fun with it. Spot wouldn’t shut up which made Jack feel better. “Jack you’re sleeping downstairs later.” 

“No!” He whined. 

“You ain’t doin that. Keep ‘im right next ta ya.” Spot said. 

“He’s going downstairs, no hiding under the stairs.”

“No!” 

“Relax Kelly, ain’t gonna happen.” Spot said.

“Who are you to decide that?” The spider said. 

“Spot Conlon.” He grinned. 

“Just as disrespectful as Jack. What’s your story?”

“I dunno.”

“Did you kill your father too?”

“What do you mean 'too'. Kelly didn’t do nothin.”

“Yes he did.”

“He didn’t. N’ fer the record, my pops still alive. Ran away. He was a drunk n’ liked ta beat on me, so I left. He don’t care so he neva looked fer me.” He grinned. 

“Oh so you’re used to it. And here’s Jack trying to play hero and stop you from getting hurt.”

“Don’t touch him.” Jack said. 

“You shut your mouth.” 

“Nope. Leave Spotty alone.” He said. 

“No basement but no food.”

“Deal.” Jack smirked. He watched the man drink. “Want some more _sir_?” He asked being a disrespectful as possible.

“Yes, go get Kelly.” 

“Yep.” He ran off, he got the strongest thing he could find hoping Snyder would just sleep so he and Spot can get out. He came back with it. 

“Ah, good choice Kelly.”

“Yep… memba when I stole some of that. I know what works.” He said. The man drank, he drank it all, fast. 

“Get more Kelly.” 

“Are ya sure…”

“Don’t question me.” He threw the bottle at Jack who ducked down. Jack ran off to get more. Walsh caught him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Spida told me ta get me fer ‘im. Doin what I’s told fer once.” He said. 

“Yeah right.”

“Spida! Whale won’t let be bring it!” He shouted. Walsh pushed him. He went back and gave it to Snyder. He drank that as well then got up and made his way to Jack who got what he was expecting. A big beating then Snyder would tire himself out and fall asleep. Then he and Spot run. His face hurt like hell but it worked. Snyder told them to go in the closet. They did, then heard the snore.

“Lets go.” Jack grinned. 

“You had that planned! Damn Kelly!”

“Impressed?”

“With you? Never.” He said. Jack smirked. They made a run for it and made it. 

“Spot you can make it home?”

“Yeah but Kell I don’t want ya walkin… well limpin home on yer own.”

“I’s fine Spot.”

“Don’t care. Ya don’t live too far.”

“Fine.” He said. They walked mostly in silence, Jack didn’t feel like talking, Spot could tell it hurt to move but they made it. 

“Thanks Spotty… see ya round.” He smiled.

“Yeah sure Kelly. Heal up. Bye.” He said walking away. Jack then knocked on the door. Emma answered.

“Jack… what happened…”

“Spida found me. I’s okay.” He smiled. 

“How’d you get out?”

“Asked spida if he wanted a drink. He said yes, duh… so kept givin ‘im what he wanted… I knew I was gettin beat afta… n’ I did but my plan worked. He got tired and went ta bed then boom escape.” He grinned. 

“At least you’re safe, sit down, I’ll get you ice.”

“Jesus Christ you’s such a mom.” He laughed. 

“Oh really Jack? Just noticed?” She smiled. He grinned. She cleaned him up being really careful and gentle. “Is Katherine going to like this bud?” She teased he laughed.

“Always.” He grinned. “She ain’t gonna like that I was there again though.”

“I don’t think anyone likes that you were there again.” 

“Spida did.” He chuckled. 

“Jesse's is right. You’re the worst.” She said. He laughed. 

“I know.” He grinned. “Anythin I can do ta help round the house. I feel bad I’s stayin ‘ere fer free.” 

“Jack, please don’t feel bad. If you really want to do something, can you get the baby?”

“Course.” He said and made his way upstairs. “Hi Mary.” He said being so gentle as he picked her up. He held her carefully and went down to Emma. “How’d ya do that… you n’ Backbone really had a whole baby…”

“You’re acting like he’s the first to have one.”

“‘S different though. I mean ‘s weird with Red n’ Blue too… like I’ve known everyone since I’s five. ‘S weird.”

“How do you think the little ones are going to feel when you have a kid.”

“Weird.” He chuckled. 

“I’m going to make dinner okay? You’re on babysitting duty until Jess gets home in an hour.” She said. He grinned. “You can take her to your room, you should be resting too.”

“Alright.” He smiled and took the baby to his room. He played with her, making faces and tickling her just getting giggles. God he loved giggles. He then drew a picture for her, he knew she was too young to appreciate it, he didn’t care though. He drew flowers lots of flowers. He made another face getting the baby to laugh. Then hearing another laugh. He turned around Backbone. 

“Oh… hi.” He chuckled. 

“Hey bud, how you feelin Spida gotcha huh?”

“Yeah. I’s fine. Spot n’ I are a bunch of smartasses.” He grinned.

“Yeah, Em told me whatcha did. Smart.”

“Thanks.” He smiled. 

“N’ how’s baby sittin?”

“Cool. I made ‘er somethin if ya want it.”

“Woah little Jack drew a picture and actually wants to show it?”

“Shut up.” He laughed. “It ain’t fer me. I always show my pictures if ‘s fer someone else.” 

“Ya got me there.” He said. Jack smiled and handed over the paper.

“Kid wow…” He said. Jack smiled.

“Hey Em, we got some free art fer the babies room.” He called. “I’ll take ‘er Jackie, get some rest.”

“Alright.” He smiled getting ready for the best nap of his life and he got a full night of sleep. He woke up ready to be back at work. Scout and Half-pint were right there to greet him.

“Jack! Where were you!?” They hugged him. 

“Jail… here’s some money, keep the pape, got it?”

“Got it.”

“I’ll see ya okay? I gotta go explain where I was.”

“Kay…” They said. He went in. 

“Little man, Pulitzer wants ya.” Someone said. Jack frowned, here it goes. ‘Sorry Jack but we have to fire you.’ 

“Kay… thanks fer lettin me know.” He said and made his way to Pulitzer’s office, knocking on the door. He hated Pulitzer’s office. It reminded him too much of the strike, turning on the boys, Snyder being allowed to whatever he wanted. All the horrible things. 

“Who is it.”

“Jack, sir…”

“Good, come in Jack.” He said. Jack opened the door, hiding his face. “Jack, I told everyone how you never missed work and here you are missing on your third day… if you have to miss we need a heads up.”

“S-Sorry sir… I’s real sorry… please don’t fire me-”

“What? Fire you. That was never an idea. I just need you to learn. What happened Jack? Got sick?” He asked looking at the boy who was still hiding his face. Thats when he realized Jack was hiding his face on purpose. "Jack, look at me." He said softly. Jack slowly lifted his head, frowning. “Oh… Jack how did this happen?”

“I was walkin Spot home...we all went out fer dinner… didn’t want ‘im walkin ta Brooklyn by ‘imself… we both got caught.”

“How’d you get out?”

“Spida wanted ta drink n’ sent me ta get ‘im a bottle… got some of the strong stuff… he drank ALL of it… I knew he’d beat me and get tired… n’ he did… so we made a run fer it afta he fell asleep.”

“I see Jack… this going to be an ongoing issue isn’t it?”

“If I ain’t at work ya know where ta find me…” 

“I’ll call him.”

“No don’t!” He begged. “It’ll just be worse… H-He found a new thing that I don’t like hearin. So he’ll find me n’ keep sayin it.”

“What did he say Jack.”

“Nothin… ain’t nice though.”

“Jack, you can tell me.”

“Kept sayin I killed my dad… n’ I did… it ain’t a good thing ta hear.”

“Jack, you didn’t… don’t think you did.”

“I did though. I really did. N’ now he knows how much it hurts n’ how much I blame myself… so he ain’t gonna stop.”

“Jack, I’m not going to argue with you over if it’s your fault or not. But I will get him to stop.”

“How… he ain’t gonna listen ta no one.”

“We’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Okay…” He shrugged.

“What? Jack do you doubt me?” He joked. 

“Not you. Spida don’t listen… that’s what I doubt.” 

“I’m still mad at myself for allowing him to do what he did to you here.”

_Don’t mention that. Please don’t mention that._

“Ain’t yer fault. I was an ass- jerk. I deserved it.”

“Jack I thought he just scolded you and maybe a spanking. I didn’t think-”

“‘S fine.” He said not wanting to hear about it. 

“It’s not fine. What can I do to make it up to you Jack.”

“Nothin. Ya let me go ta Santa Fe n’ yer daughta.” He joked, getting a smile out of Pulitzer. “Nothin can ever beat that.” 

“I can tell you don’t want to talk. Go work. Come for dinner sometime this week. You have off tomorrow anyway, rest up.”

“Alright sir, thank you. See ya.” He said and went back down. 

“What did he want?” One of the guys said, he sounded considered for Jack. 

“Wanted ta know where I was…” 

“Judging by your tone and brusies I’m assuming no where good.”

“Nope, refuge.” He said. 

“Can you stay after hours Jack?”

“Uh… yeah probably fer a little. Why?”

“Do your work, I’ll do mine. If we can, let’s do a story about the refuge.” 

“No… he’ll kill me. My goirl would write about it n’ I’d get hurt. I’d talk bout it n’ get hurt. If I were ta draw out it n’ put it in the papes. My life is over.” 

“Alright kid-”

“Unless… could ya just not credit me? I don’t think he’d know it was me.”

“We can try.”

“I’ll do it.” He said. 

“Thanks Kid.”

“Course.” He smiled. He got to his work, drawing, getting advice, drawing again and then finishing. He handed it in. Then drew the reuge stuff and gave it to the guy with a small smile. His split lip stung but it was worth it for a little smile. He went to pick up everyone from school. Les first. 

“Kid hey!” He smiled Les looked mad. 

“You said you’d be here yesterday.” He said. Then saw his face. “Oh…”

“Yeah. Sorry bud. Let’s go get Davey, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled skipping right by Jack. They got to Davey’s school. People gave Jack weird looks. 

“Les ain’t it crazy? I know I’s good lookin but look at everyone staring.” He grinned. 

“Yeah. Guess they all like ya.” He smiled. 

“Hey Dave! Ya school pals like me!” He called once he spotted Davey.

"Yeah Jack, I'm sure they love you. Just keep it down." He said.

"HI EVERYONE!" He shouted.

"Shh!" Davey said. Jack grinned. They walked now to go to Alice and Eliza’s school. 

“Jack… oh my God-”

“I’s fine.” He said. 

“Are you sure?” they hugged him.

“Yep.” He said. 

“Dave n’ Les, you first okay?”

“Okay.” They said.

“Was work fun?” Les asked. 

“Yeah… I mean once I got ta drawin.”

“Are you gonna be in the papes tomorrow?”

“We’ll see.” He shrugged. “Didja buy taday?”

“No, Racer said you were missing so we were distracted.” Davey said. Jack nodded. 

“So tomorrow.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.”

“No it-”

“Yes it is. He grinned. They got to Les and Davey’s first. Their parents were sweet too. Then he walked with the girls. Both of their parents were so caring. Jack honestly didn’t think this trip to the refuge was too bad but everyone seemed to be pointing out his brusies so it hust have been a lot worse than he thought. He then just went home. He wanted to relax. He felt guilty for not seeing the boys or Katherine, but he just wanted to rest. Scout and Half-pint would tel the boys they saw him and Pulitzer would tell Katherine. He was just happy to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Spot are out :))
> 
> and Pulitzer genuinely cares about Jack :))) 
> 
> and what Snyder said about Jack's dad is gonna be on Jack's mind for a while sorry loves.
> 
> ALSO ALSO,, I got bored and was looking at my old work and added a whole little Jack and Backbone conversation to chapter two of young jack kelly so idk if any of you care but I thought I should say something just in case. kinda funny bc next chapter has a Jack and Backbone moment oops. Ig I'm just in a Jack and Backbone mood.


	26. Chapter 26

“Wake up buddy.” Backbone carefully woke Jack up. Jack rubbed his eyes. “Do ya get days off kid?”

“Yeah. Today.” 

“Oh… sorry…”

“‘S fine… What goods sleeping all day gonna do?”  
  


“Let ya heal.”

“Maybe…” He sat up. “It ain’t that bad though… really ain’t the worst…”

“Kid he messed you up a bit.”

“What he said was worse… is there a way ta stop feelin guilty fer somethin you’s guilty fer…”

“Yeah… what’s wrong? What did he say?” 

“Jus’ tell me how ta stop.”

“Ya talk about it dummy.”

“But you’s gonna hate me.”

“Jack, if I could ever hate ya you’d know by now. You could kill someone and I wouldn’t hate you.” He joked. Jack froze and looked at him terrified. “Jack… what the hell?” 

“Promise… even if I did kill someone…”

“Jack what the fuck happened?”

“Promise?”

“Yes Jack. Yes I promise. But kid you gotta explain. What happened?”

“Spida kept remindin me… Backbone I fucking killed my dad.” 

“Jack! Stop it! Are you crazy!?” 

“I did!”

“Jack! You had nothing to do with that.”

“He was stress tryin ta take care of me! N’ it got worse n’-”

“He would have been stressed with or without you Jack. Don’t let Spida make you think it was your fault.”

“He didn’t! I’ve blamed myself since I was old enough ta understand what happened.”

“Oh kid.” he squeezed him. “Jack that ain’t how ya think. Your pop loved you. Think bout how many kids wish they had that. Kid look, I can say this now, when you become a dad… you don’t ever love anything more. Ever. Your pop did everything fer ya-”

“N’ he fucking died cause of it.”

“Knock it off! That’s not what happened and I know you know that.” 

“If I was never born he’d be alive-”

“If you were never born you wouldn’t know that.”

“You ain’t puttin up a fight cause you know I’s right.” he mumbled

“No. No you’re not. Jack look, imagine how your dad felt, without you even in the mix. You’re a pretty young fella, yer wife died, ya lost ya job, ya don’t know how you’s gonna keep livin. You keep workin real hard jobs, n’ ya ain’t gettin paid much. It’s stressful Jack.”

“Kay but take all that n’ add a little kid in the mix n’ that kid don’t know why his pop is gettin so sick. Makes it worse.” 

“Kid you need help…”

“No I don’t.”

“Don’t blame yourself. You think your pop wants ya ta think like that?”

“No…” 

“Exactly. If I were ta die n’ Mary blamed herself. Jack, I’d feel horrible. I’d want ‘er ta not think like that. Your pop don’t want you ta think like that.” 

“Please don’t die…”

“I won’t buddy. Not anytime soon.” Jack hugged him. 

“You mean it? Like fer real… you really think it ain’t my fault.”

“Yes. Not a doubt in my mind. It ain’t yer fault at all buddy. I know it feels like that, I get why you think like that. Especially cause you’s you… you’s always willin ta blame yerself or take the blame fer anyone. But I promise it ain’t your fault.”

“I guess…” 

“Go back ta bed, sleep on it.”

“Kay. Thanks…”

“Course kid. Me n’ you talks are the best. We’s the coolest rememba?”

“I think me n’ Scout are the coolest.”

“Yeah, that kid might have ya beat.” He said. 

“Hey!” Jack laughed and punched his arm. “I mean me n’ Scout are just a better duo! I’s betta than you fa sure though!” 

“Yeah okay, kid you IDOLIZED me.”

“I still do!” He blurted out then shut his mouth. 

“Aw! Jack that was frickin adorable.”

“Yeah whateva.. don’t mean I ain’t betta than you.”

“Yeah sure. You's definitely more adorable than I is.”

“Shut up!” He laughed. Then Backbone hugged him. 

“Rest bud.”

“Kay… see ya in a little while.” He said. Jack nodded. Backbone ruffled his hair. 

“Look, see that hat, yer pop gave ya that. He loves ya. See yer blanket, yer ma made ya that. She loves ya. See yer bear? They both got ya that. They love ya. Don’t ferget that.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled wide. That’s what he needed to hear. “Night.” He shut his eyes. He napped again. He woke up much perkier. That talk was what he needed. “Hey Backbone… can I see Ace?”

“You don’t need to ask Jack.” He said. 

“Thanks, see ya later.” He grabbed some of his money and left. He went to pick her up from work. 

“Jack!” She smiled and hugged him. 

“Hi Ace. I love you.”

“I love you too. Do you feel okay? You look brave.” She said. She learned he’s always in a better mood if you say he looks brave rather than asking if he’s hurt.

“I know I do.” He grinned. “I feel okay. Not great.”

“Why?”

“Backbone n’ I talked bout it. I’s okay don’t worry. Betta now. Just ain’t a good morning.” 

“Okay, as long as you’re okay.”

“I is.”

“Can you come for dinner? My dad wanted to speak to you.”

“Yeah I know… we got time though.” He gave her his lover eyes. “We can still go ta the rooftop ya know… ain’t part of the lodgin house that ya gotta pay fer.” 

“Is that true?”

“Yep.” He smirked. He took her there and up the fire escape. “My home sweet home. I missed this place. Ain’t been long at all but… I’ve stayed up here all the time.” He smiled looking at his view. His penthouse. “Look at that Ace… we had our first kiss here.” He smiled. 

“Jack I threatened to punch you.”

“Wanna give me your best shot again?” He smirked. She kissed him. He smiled. They then just sat down and enjoyed everything. He loved the fresh air and holding Katherine in his spot. His penthouse. Hours passed, the boys got home. Jack snuck down and surprised them. They hugged him and laughed. Scout and Half-pint loved hearing about his job, and he loved telling them. The older boys liked hearing about Jack’s life and work. He and Katherine stayed for a while then left, promising to visit soon but saying they had to get to dinner with Pulitzer. Katherine held his hand as they made it to Pulitzer. 

“Are you feeling better Jack?” He asked 

“Yeah. I talked ta my olda buddy I’s stayin with. He helped a lot.”

“How?”

“He was tellin me how my pop would be stress with or without me n’ that my pa wouldn’t want me thinkin like that. Which is true.” 

“Good. Keep talking to him.”

“He’s like the only person I talk ta bout stuff. Ain’t often that I do, but if I’s gonna talk it’s gonna be ‘im. Been like that since I’s a little kid.” He shrugged. 

“Is he your ‘big buddy’?” 

“Yeah… yeah fa sure. I mean Red n’ Blue were too, but Backbone n’ me are somethin different. I dunno why. When I was little I just wanted ta be just like ‘im and he loved me ‘n just kinda was the best I had as a kid.”

“Good Jack. I'm glad you boys have someone like that and I hope you realize you’re like that to all of the little ones now.”

“I ain’t no Backbone.”

“But to them you are!” Katherine smiled. He shrugged. Dinner was served.

“Thanks ma’am.” He said to the lady who served the food. 

“Jack, big day at work tomorrow. Are you ready for it?”

“Always.” He grinned. “I neva really said thank you for that…. Thanks fer givin me that job. ‘S so much fun. I love it. N’ everyones so nice. ‘S the best thing ever I dunno what I’d be doin without it… so thank you.” He smiled. 

“Of course Jack. And I only hire the best, you deserve this. There’s a reason you were in the papers after your first day.” He said. Jack smiled. 

“Only hire the best? The Sun’s gotcha beat on the best reporter.” He grinned and looked at Katherine. Who smiled at him. 

“I know… Katherine, join the family business.”

“N’ use your byline! That way no one knows you’s his kid! N’ me n’ you can work tagether! You can write n’ I can draw! N’ we can get paid fer it!” He smiled. 

“You’re cute Jack. We’ll see in the future.”

“Why future? Do it now.” He smirked. 

“Not that easy Jack. Could you just go sell in Brooklyn whenever you felt like?” 

“No. Spot would kill me.”

“It’s kind of like the same thing. But no one would kill me.” She laughed. He smiled.

“So one day?”

“One day.” She said. He smiled. 

“I should get goin… Backbone will kill me if I ain’t home knowin Spida’s out. See all of ya tomorra.” He smiled. 

“You want me to walk with you?” SHe asked.

“Nah. Thanks though. Kinda need some time alone… ya know?”

“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow love.”

“See ya then Ace. Love ya. Love ya too mista Pulitzer.” He grinned. He made his way to Backbone’s safley. He showered and got ready for bed. Backbone came in to check on him.

“Doin betta Jackie? Ya didn’t do nothin, ya know that?”

“Yeah… just kinda easy ta think I did ya know?”

“Yeah bud. Look, if you’s ever feelin down ya know ya can talk ta me. Even if you don’t wanna.”

“Yeah I know. Thanks. See ya in the mornin.”

“Not in a talkative mood?”

“I’s tired Backbone." He yawned. "See ya in the mornin.”

“See ya Jackie.” He said shutting the door. Jack waited a minute and opened it again, He just got out of the refuge, he didn’t want to feel trapped in a room all over again. He then tucked himself in and got to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Backbone are so fun to write?? even when Jack's down in the dumps.  
> also love Jack and Katherine & I want my own Jack asap :')


	27. Chapter 27

A few months had passed. Jack began to love work more and more every single day. Katherine was working on transferring to the World, Pulitzer obviously had a spot for her, they just had to wait for the Sun to let her go. Jack was excited. He loved Katherine’s mind, she’d give him so much advice that he would love. He waited patiently and that day came. This would be great. She started, he went to pick her up that day. Really early knowing she’d ask him for help with an outfit or hair. She was crying when she answered the door. 

“Woah… Ace what’s wrong?” He said immediately wrapping her in his arms and squeezing her. He held her for ten minutes, kissing her forehead every few minutes. She stopped. “What’s wrong Ace? Talk ta me.”

“Jack they’re not going to like me. They’re gonna think I got a job for being related to my father. They won’t think a girl should be there.”

“Ace, I thought kinda the same thing. I thought they wouldn’t like me cause I’s poor n’ I’ve been in jail n’ shit. They’s nice Ace. They’ll be nice ta ya. ‘Specially if you’s with me.” He smiled. “N’ if they’s mean ta ya I’ll soak ‘em.” He said . She laughed a little. 

“I love you.”

“Yeah I know.” He grinned. “I love you too. Come on, go get dressed. You’s gonna have the best first day with me.” He smiled. She took him to her room. He sat on the bed criss crossed. 

“What should I wear?”

“Your choice Ace. I ain’t chosin.”

“You’re useless.” She laughed. He grinned. 

“Nah I’s just a gentleman, wear whatever you like.” He smiled. She took off her nightgown and put on a dress. She didn’t care about changing in front of Jack. They have been together for a while now, she trusted him. He didn’t care either. “Does this one work?” She asked, clearly stress. 

“Hey… relax Ace. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. You’ll be fine.” He smiled. She hugged him again. He loved getting to comfort her. “You wanna wear this one? I love it. You look ravishing. See look at me, big words all because of you.” He smiled. She giggled. 

“Should I wear this one?”

“You look amazin. N’ you have otha dresses. Ya don’t gotta wear the same thing everyday.” He smiled. 

“Okay… Thank you Jack.”

“Now do the hair! N’ don’t worry! You can shave your head n’ you’ll still be beautiful.” He smiled. “Plus it's the inside that counts. N’ you’s the most beautiful person inside n’ out.” She said. She did her hair. He reached out and held her hand. They made it. Everyone was nice to her, introducing themselves, she relaxed. She and Jack got to work next to each other too and he got to draw for her story. Pulitzer did that on purpose, no doubt. He checked on her, hugging her from behind. 

“Editing?” He asked.

“Still writing, almost done. How’s the drawing?” 

“Wanna see?” He smiled. 

“Sure baby.” She said, He showed her. 

“Like it?”

“Jack, you’re amazing.”

“Thanks… ain’t done yet, just an idea. Gotta ask if it’s good.”

“Go do that.” She said he nodded. It was fine. He worked hard and finished then handed it in. 

“Mister Kelly, Pulitzer wants you.”

“Yes sir.” He said. He went to the office. No matter how long he worked, he hated that office. He knocked. Hannah got it. 

“Mister Kelly.” She said. 

“Hi.” He smiled. 

“He’s on the phone. One minute.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said, he waited and was allowed in. 

“How’s she doing Jack?”

“Ace? She’s great. Doin great. She’s real cute when she’s writin, you ever realize that?” He smiled. Then realized she was talking to her father. “Oh, I’s sorry…”

“Don’t apologize Jack, it shows me you care about her.” He said, Jack nodded. “And what about you? Good?”

“Yes sir. Got it done. Ace is done too… just rewriting the last thing now.” He said.

“She was stressed this morning. I hope she’s feeling better.”

“Yeah I know… she's betta don’t worry. Once she met everyone she was betta.”

“I’m glad. You can go now. I’ll see you Jack.”

“See ya mista Pulitzer.” He smiled. He went back down to Katherine. 

“Done?”

“One more word.” She said writing it. “Done.” She got up. He hugged her and followed her as she handed it in. Then they were good to go. They went to Jacobi’s to meet the boys. Race grinned and shook Jack’s hand while Jack yanked him in for a hug getting a laugh out of Race. He then continued hugging everyone. 

“You visit so much more than Backbone.”

“Backbone’s real busy. I ain’t.” He shrugged. Scout sat on Jack’s lap. “Hey Scout… wanna have a sleepover kid? Me n’ you?” 

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Backbone won’t mind.” He smiled. 

“Only me?”

“You’s the only one little ‘nough. Just me n’ you. N’ I gotta prove a point ta Backbone.” 

“Okay!” He smiled. 

“Got your little tank on bud?”

“Uh huh. Just like you.”

“Atta boy.” He smiled. They ate perfectly fine, all able to pay. They then all had to go. Jack put Scout on his shoulders and went back home.   
  


“Backbone I kidnapped a kid.” He said.

“Scout?”

“Howja know?”

“‘S you. You’s mini me. I did the same with you.” 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Also he’s here ta prove that me n’ Scout are betta than me n’ you.” He grinned. 

“You think I’s betta than you?” Scout smiled. 

“Hell yeah. You’s cute.” He grinned. “But it’s late, get ready fer bed.”

“Can I see the baby?” 

“Course. She’s startin ta do stuff now so she can play with ya too.”

“Can she say my name?”

“Nah, just mama n’ dada n’ a bunch of noises n’ she can crawl now too. Jack, you’re on babysitting duty. 

“Yes boss.” He grinned. Scout took off his shirt and kept his tank top on. 

“Learned that from Jack huh bud?”

“I learn everything from Jack.”

“That ain’t all good. He’s stupid.” He grinned. 

“Yeah I know.” He giggled. Jack laughed. 

“Emma have the baby? I’ll get ‘er.”

“Go do that. I wanna talk ta Scout.” He said. Jack grinned and ran upstairs. 

“Hi Emma, hope ya don’t mind I took my little bud over, he’ll be asleep soon. But he wants ta play with the baby.”

“Alright Jack, take her, be carful. Good day?”

“Uh huh. Kath was great. Want me ta put ‘er ta bed later? That way you don’t gotta wake up?”

“You’re responsible and I know you’re good with the kids, if you want to, go ahead.”

“Okay.” He smiled. He went to the nursery and picked her up. She giggled making noises that made him happy, he went down. Scout smiled. “Scout, this here is Mary, Mary, this here is Scout.” He said. Backbone laughed.

“You’s cute Jackie.”

“Shut up.” He laughed. Mary started crawling. Jack laughed. “Scout sit, she’ll come play with ya.”

“Like a dog? I want a dog Jack.”

“What? No she ain’t like a dog. N’ you ain’t gettin no dog. Ya got no where ta keep it.” 

“Can you be my dog?”

“Thought I was your horse.”

“You are. But my BIG dog!”

“Sure kid.” He laughed. Backbone went up to bed. Jack watched the kids, playing with them. Mary’s toys kept both kids entertained. 

“Alright, bedtime. Ya got work Scout.” He said. Picking up the baby and then letting Scout hop on his back. He went to his room. Jack tucked Scout in. 

“Be here soon buddy. Fall asleep.” He said. Scout nodded. Jack carried the baby up. He put her in her crib and tucker her in. She giggled kicking those chubby little legs. He laughed and left the room. He went down to his room. Scout asleep spread out across the bed. Jack bursted out with laughter. He picked up Scout and repositioned him so he could also get some sleep. Scout woke up and got close to Jack. 

“Hey bud.” Jack said quietly. 

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Go to bed.” He said then felt the little body on top of him. Jack sat up. “Scout, I ain’t kiddin. Look I love ya n’ I miss ya so so much. We’ll wake up n’ I’ll walk ya ta work, we’ll have time ta talk n’ play okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled. They both went to sleep snuggled up. Jack woke up from Scout jumping on him giggling and the sound of Backbone’s laugh. Jack rubbed his eyes. 

“Scout cover your ears. Fuck you Backbone.” He said. 

“Oh shut up you deserve it fer what ya did ta me, Red n’ Blue.”

“Funny when I did it.” 

“Funny when he does it.” Backbone said. 

“Get dressed kiddo. Gotta getcha ta work n’ then walk everyone ta school n’ then get Kath.” Jack yawned sitting up. He got dressed first then little Scout. Jack then grabbed his hand. 

“Can you ever sell ever again?”

“Kid, I got a job. I can’t…” He said holding Scout’s little hand. 

“Are you gonna get a house soon?”

“I dunno how soon...but one day me n’ Kath.” He smiled.

“Can I sleep over?”

“All the time!”

“N’ Half-pint?”

“N’ Half-pint!” He smiled. 

“Are you n’ Katherine gonna have a baby too? Babies are fun.”

“One day… I hope.” He shrugged.

“What would ya name it?”

“Dunno yet Scout. Too young ta be thinkin bout that.” He shrugged.

“But you’s a grown up.”

“Yeah I know. But there's other stuff I gotta worry bout. I gotta worry bout gettin my own house… n’ then marryin Kath n’ then maybe a baby. It’ll be a while bud.” 

“Oh… how much does a house cost.”

“A lot…”

“Do ya got a lot?”

“Nope. but I do have a lot more than I did sellin papes. If you or any of the boys need somethin n’ ya can’t afford it, get me.” 

“Okay.” He smiled and nodded. Jack got him to the gates safely. The boys hugged him. Jack told them to go sell and they listened.He went to walk everyone to school. First he piked up Davey and Les. 

“Jack how aren’t you tired of doing this every day?” Les asked.

“Kid, I’ve been walkin people ta school since I’s twelve years old. ‘S part of my day.” He said. They got to Alice and Eliza too. Jack hugged them. 

“How are you doing Jack.”

“Great. Real great. Work’s so much better. I got the best frickin job in the whole world.”

“And you deserve it.” Eliza said. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. He got them all to school. “See ya later, do good fer me.”

“As if you’re doing good.” Eliza said. 

“That’s why you gotta do it fer me.” He smirked getting a few laughs. “Davey I do good, yeah?”

“At getting people to listen to you.” He said. 

“That's right!” Jack playfully punched his arm. “See this is why Davey’s the smartest guy I know!”

“Oh yeah?”

“I said smartest GUY. You’s goirls. All the guys I know ain’t ever been ta school besides Davey n’ Les.” 

“But you guys are still smart… You can read and write.”

“Can’t spell for shit though.”

“It happens. Not everyones a good speller Jack.” Davey said. “Plus you know the city like the back of your hand, that’s being smart Jack. And you’re good at deals. Look at how you ended the strike.”

“That ain’t gettin me nowhere though.”

“You got a job didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re fine.” 

“I guess. But havin some school would be nice too. N’ I have a feelin I’s I’s gonna have ta ask Kath fer help on the big words so I know what ta draw. I’d haveta do it with the guys n’ now her I don’t want ‘er ta think I’s dumb…”

“She won’t. And that's okay Jack. You’re smart in different ways.” Davey said. Jack smirked. 

“Aw gee Davey. I’s supposed ta be the newsboy flirt not you.” He teased. Les giggled at that one. 

“Jack if that’s flirting to you, you have low standards.” Alice said. 

“Wanna tell that ta Kath? I think my standards are pretty high my friend.” He smirked. “Goodbye David.” Jack smirked as they got to Davey’s school. “Les, yer up kid.” He said His school was only a block away, Jack fooled around with Les until they got there and then walked with the girls.

“Dinner later Jack?” Alice asked. 

“Sure. Yer uncle gonna be there? He’s near ready ta kill me cause of the last time I escaped… even though it was a few months ago.”

“No… well he shouldn’t be. He comes on Tuesdays, you know that. My parents miss you though.”

“N’ I miss ‘em. Yeah, I’ll be there.” He smiled. He dropped them off getting hugs and then going to pick Katherine up. They went to work. It was a quick day. He told Katherine she was going over Alices, she told him it was fine and to be careful. He handed in his work, he was proud of that one.He hugged Katherine. She finished soon after. They walked to pick up everyone together. Davey and Les first. They then got to the girls. Jack was glad they got along so well with Katherine. That was a good thing. They dropped off Davey and Les and then Katherine. Jack smiled and got a kiss. 

“Hey Katherine, next time you come over too. Embarrass Jack, It’ll be fun.”

“Would your parents be okay with it?”

“Of course. They let Jack in.” She said. He started laughing. “And now they love him so they’d love to meet you.”

“Then yes, I’ll be there.” She smiled. “Bye.” She waved at them. 

“Bye Kath.” They said back.

“Bye gorgeous.” Jack smiled.

“Bye handsome. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said playing with his hair. They then went to Alice’s. Her parents hugged him. 

“How are you Jack?”Her mom said.

“Great.” He smiled. 

“Still with a girl Jack?” Her father asked, ruffling his hair. 

“Uh huh. She’s the best.”

“Hey dad, speaking of, can she come over with him next week.” Alice said. 

“Of course.” Her father chuckled. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jack laughed. “I got a real bad talkin to from Pulitzer… but now he’s alright… but I ain’t got no folks ta give ‘er one… but I have you guys n’ you’s sorta like my folks so she’s still gonna get one.” He said messing up his hair. They found that adorable though and hugged him. He smiled. They then got to eat. Jack stayed for a little while later and then said he had to go because Backbone would get worried. They hugged him again and then he got going. He made it home safely.

“Good day Jackie?”

“Yeah… but now Ace is meetin Alice’s folks n’ like… ‘s kinda like if she was meetin MY folks ya know?”

“Yeah well bud, that’s part of life. I had ta meet Emma’s family ya know?”

“I gotcha beat there big bud, Kath’s pop is Pulitzer n’ we met durin the strike.” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah you’re right, you win.” He laughed. “Shower n’ go ta bed. Everything will be fine bud."

“Kay. Night.” He smiled and left to do what he was told. He got himself to bed pretty early wrapped in blankets, he was so happy he had those blankets and a bed, he was so grateful for Backbone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to say about this one lol. Kath works with Jack now and they're both adorable. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed even though it was basically me rambling.


	28. Chapter 28

Work was fun for the next week and dinner at Alice’s house. Katherine was excited. They got there. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Hiya mista Snyda… this is Katherine, Ace this is mista Snyda.” He said. 

“Hi nice to meet you.” She smiled, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you too Katherine. You did good Jack,” He said. 

“Yeah I know.” He smirked. 

“Mrs. Snyda, this is Katherine. Ace, this is Mrs.Snyda” He smiled. She shook her hand too. 

“Nice to meet you darling. He’s a doll isn’t he?” She said, 

“Most of the time.” She teased. He grinned. “In all seriousness he’s the best.” She said, He smiled. 

“This is goin a LOT betta than when I met your pop.” He said getting everyone to laugh. 

“Well you didn’t know.” Katherine said. 

“I’s well aware I didn’t know Kath. Well aware.” He said, more laughs. Dinner was served. Jack rambled about how amazing the food was which everyone found adorable. A knock on the door. No one thought anything of it. Alice’s father went to answer the door. 

“It’s not Tuesday, Warden.”

“Shit.” Jack panicked. 

“A brother can’t just stop by?” They heard, Jack could tell he was drunk. His leg bounced. 

“Not today. We’re busy.”

“With what?”

“Doesn’t matter what. We’re busy.” 

“Where’s Jack?” He said. 

“Why are you so worried about that? He's eighteen. Let him live.”

“He has to be with me until he’s twenty one.” 

“You’d kill him.”

“No, him dead wouldn’t be fun. He escaped a while ago, thought he was smart. You see him, you hand him over.”

“No. Leave him alone.” 

“May I come in. I want to see my niece.” 

“She’s busy.”

“Jack’s in there.”

“No,”

“Yes he is.” He pushed past his brother. Jack didn’t have time to move. The man saw him. “Kelly.” He said. 

“Get away. Get out.” Alice’s father said. 

“Jack, tell them what you did last time.”

“He took me n’ Spot. Me n’ Spot ain’t ever a good mix. EVER. puttin us tagetha ain’t ever a good idea. N’ I didn’t want Spotty ta get hurt so I took all the beatins n’ stuff n’ then I had an idea… so we kept givin Spida drinks cause he wanted it. N’ he got super drunk. Kicked the heck outta me n’ tired ‘imself out from kickin me around n’ fell asleep so me n’ Spotty ran away. Spot was impressed.” He smirked. The spider lundged at Jack. 

“Warden, stop drinking in front of the kids there. And if they’re like Jack and not kids, stop taking them.” 

“Jack, get your ass over here.” He said, Jack shook his head. The man looked around the room. 

“Pulitzer’s brat.” He said pointing out Katherine.

“Don’t call ‘er that!” 

“No, she writes, you draw and I get in trouble. Both of you deserve to be there.”

“Why cause you hit me? Fuck you!” 

“Jack, watch it.” Alice’s father said.

“Sorry sir.” He said. 

“See Jack, even he hates you because of how much of a brat you are. First your own parents and now my family.” He said. 

“Jack, that’s not true. Don’t believe that.”

“I don’t.” He said. 

“But you know what he does believe.” Snyder said, Jack shifted his eyes over. “Or no, not even believe, this is something he admits to.” He said. 

“Leave him alone-” Alice’s father said. He had no idea what Snyder was talking about but figured it wasn’t very good. 

“Jack, who killed your father.”

“Leave me alone.” He said softly. 

“Who did it? Who killed your father?”

“Me…”

_ Don’t believe that Kelly, Backbone said not to.  _

“See. He admits it. He’s a murderer.”

_ Murderer!? That’s a big word. I ain’t no murderer. Just part of the reason pop’s dead- NO! Stop thinking like that. Ain’t your fault Kelly.  _

“Leave him alone.” Alice’s father said. Katherine just hugged him. He squeezed back resting his head on top of hers. 

“You’re okay Jack.” She whispered. “You didn’t do anything.” She said, he nodded. 

“I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you more.” She said, 

“Jack and Katherine. Refuge. Both of you.”

“You ain’t takin ‘er!” He said. 

“You legally can’t do that.” Katherine said. 

“I don’t care about legal issues. I’ll get away. You’re daddy can’t solve all your issues.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Clearly. He didn’t get rid of Jack. The boy killed his own father, what's going to stop him from killing yours.” 

“Stop it Warden.” Alice’s father said. Jack looked ready to pass out. Alice’s mother led them to the living room and let Jack sit. 

“Honey, we’ll get him out. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sit still.” She said. He nodded. 

“T-Thanks.” he said. She ruffled his hair and left the room. Jack looked at Katherine with the biggest frown and puppy dog eyes as he held out his arms for a hug. 

_ God he’s adorable.  _ Kath thought wrapping him in her embrace. “You’re okay Jack.”

“No I ain’t. I will be though.” He said. 

“You know you didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah… thanks Ace.” He said. She smiled and just held him for as long as he needed. They finally got the man to leave. Now everyone was around Jack, attention he didn’t want. 

“I’s fine… really…” He said sitting up. “N’ I should go… Backbone.... Ya know the story.” He said. 

“I’ll walk you back Jack.” Katherine said. Jack hugged everyone goodbye. Katherine hugged the girls and told their parents it was nice meeting them. Jack could tell they adored her. Even if Snyder managed to ruin the day, they liked Kath, that’s what mattered. He held Katherine’s hand.

“Kelly and Pulitzer!” They heard. 

“Run Ace. run n’ don’t stop runnin, I’s right behind ya.” He said. She listened. They ran trying to escape the inevitable. It didn't help, once Snyder was set on something he was determined. He caught them grabbing Jack’s wrist and cuffing it to his own preventing Jack from wandering and knowing Katherine would follow behind. He dragged Jack around getting to the refuge. 

“Pulitzer, in that room, Jack’s own room. I’m taking him out.” Snyder said. She did what she was told. He locked the door. 

“Leave ‘er-” 

“Shut your mouth Jack Kelly or I will hurt her.” He said. Jack shut up. The man dragged Jack back to Alice’s. They looked worried.

“Let him go.”

“Just wanted to let you know he’ll be there Thursday. Pulitzer too.”

“Jack, where’s Katherine.”

“Refuge… locked in my closet… She’ll be fine as long as I watch it. So I’s gonna watch it.” He said. 

“Good, maybe I’ll keep you there long enough until I break you.” He said. Jack looked infuriated at him. “And we both know I can do that now.” He darkly whispered into the boy's ear. “Goodbye Charles, he’ll see you Thursday,” The spider shut the door before giving his brother the chance to object. 

“I ain’t a dog ya know… ya don’t gotta treat me like one.”

“Watch it or that bitch gets it.”

“Don’t fucking call her that.” 

“Watch it Jack.” He said. 

“Don’t touch her.” 

“If you don’t behave no promises. She’s a pretty girl Jack, she can do so much better than you.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He dragged Jack back inside and uncuffed his own hand and put that cuff on Jack’s other wrist. The beating started. Just a beating. Then the whip. Then more of a beating. His ribs burned. God they hurt. Anything that can protect Katherine. He’d take this a million more times if it meant she’d be safe and Snyder knew that. He didn’t stop until Jack was covered in bruises. He got himself a lot of kisses from Katherine coming. The man then dragged Jack into the dinning room, all the kids were eating. Not eating well but it was Snyder’s excuse. They all finished up their food and greeted Jack in some way. 

“Sit.” The man demanded. Jack obeyed as he watched the man pour two glasses handing one over to Jack. 

“I’ll pass.”

“You’re going to drink that Kelly. Takes away pain doesn’t it?” He said mocking the boy. 

“Leave me alone-”

“Drink.”

“Last time you forced it down my throat you broke my leg. I’ll pass. If I’s drinkin ‘s cause I stole your booze not cause you offered.” He said. “I sure is one bad kid stealin  _ your _ booze ain’t I?” He said with a smug grin Snyder just wanted to slap off. 

“Drink Jack.” He demanded, somehow in his voice he managed to remind Jack he had Katherine too and that he could and would hurt her. Jack drank it all.

_ Don’t get drunk, big guy. Backbone will kill you. Hell, Snyder will kill you.  _

“Can I go?” Jack begged. The man poured another glass. “No thanks.” He said.

“Drink.”

“Nope.”

“Do you want to be in pain or not.”

“Yep. Ace ain’t gonna be happy if I’s drinkin so no thanks.”

“That’s the point. If I cause a break up you listen. I’ve seen it. You were so well behaved when Anna broke your worthless heart.”

“She ain’t gonna break up with me fer that.” He rolled his eyes. “N’ yeah I was upset! I got my heart broken fer the first time. You wouldn’t know what that's like cause no one loves you. N’ I’s over that now. Anna ain’t my goirl no more. She’s my friend. Kath is my goirl. N’ I love ‘er more than I ever loved anyone in my life. So you better leave ‘er alone or I swear to God I will raise hell.” He said. Slap.

“Drink that Jack, don’t let it go to waste.”

“You can have it Spida. I don’t care. See ya in the mornin when you’s hung-over, yeah?” 

“Get out of here asshole.”

“Oh yes sir.” He said in a mocking tone. The man shoved Jack in the closet. Light was still coming from the window, Snyder finished early. 

“Jack! Oh my god!?” She said.

“‘S fine Ace. Anythin ta keep ya safe.” he weakly smiled limping over and sitting next to her. 

“Jack.. why’s your breath smell like alcohol?”

“Relax, I ain’t drunk or nothin. I’ll explain when we’s out.” 

“But Jack…”

“I’s sorry Ace… he didn’t give me much of a choice.” He said. She held his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“No more baby. Promise?”

“I-I can’t Ace. If he’s forcin me like that. I ain’t get a say.”

“Yes you do.”

“I don’t want you ta get hurt. Ace, I’ll do it all ta protect you.” He said. She snuggled up against him. He winced. 

“I’m sorry Jack…”

“Ain’t yer fault.” He said getting so tired. “Night Katherine. I love you.” He said. 

“Full name now huh?”

“Yes, Katherine Ethel Pulitzer” He smirked. 

“Night Jack Kelly-”

“I got a full name ya know.”

“You don’t like hearing your real name.” 

“If ‘s from you ‘s worth it” He smirked. 

“Fine. Goodnight Francis Malcolm Sullivan, I love you so much baby. Rest please.” She said. He nodded falling asleep. She waited for him to fall asleep, she got him into a more comfortable position, lying down so his back wouldn’t hurt more than it already does. She still struggled with him trying her hardest to make sure he wouldn’t wake up from a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Kath are there together :'))


	29. Chapter 29

Kick to the gut. That one hurt. Jack started coughing up a storm. Katherine woke up and started comforting him. Walsh laughed at the coughing boy. 

“Snyder’s coming for you soon Jack.” 

“Good for him.” He winced. The man left. “We'll be fine Ace, your pop knows you ain’t home, n’ if I ain’t at work he’ll know where I is. We’ll be fine.” He smiled. 

“Jack fucking Kelly get your ass over here.” They heard Snyder. 

“Come n’ get me. I’s tired.” He called. 

“Jack!” Katherine said. He grinned at her. The man slammed the door open and kicked, he kicked Jack hard. Katherine gasped. 

“You asshole Jack.” He said. 

“Ah so I was right. Hung-over huh? I got just the trick. More drinks.” He smirked. He then got kicked. The man dragged him out. All the men beat Jack. He was in pain and annoyed.

“You have jobs… it ain’t in the description ta beat up Jack Kelly.” He said. They beat him more for that. 

“You want it to stop Jack? We can stop, we can visit Katherine, she can finish the beating for you.” Snyder said. 

“Keep goin. Don’t touch ‘er.” He said. The men laughed and continued. “Holy crap.” He winced coughing up some blood. The man laughed and kicked a rib. Jack screamed and leaned over crying in pain. Snyder bent down and grabbed Jack’s chin. 

“I told you I’d break you this trip.” He said smirking. Jack showed no response. Slap. “You answer me when I’m speaking to you.” 

“Sorry sir.” He said through sobs. 

“Pathetic Jack, don’t you agree. You’re pathetic.”

“Yes sir.” 

“Did I break you Jack.”

“Y-Yes sir.” He said. Punch to the gut. He cried harder. 

“Who’s a sissy wimp Jack?”

“Me sir, I’s a sissy wimp.” 

“Get up Jack.” He said, Jack tried with all his might. His ribs were killing him. He cried harder. Snyder laughed. “Aw, does Jack have a booboo?” He laughed. “Go back to Pulitzer’s kid.” He said, Jack limped into the closet still sobbing. 

“Ace… I’s sorry.”

“Don’t be. What happened?”

“M-My ribs… it all hurts. Everything.” He cried. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t hug him. It would hurt him. She didn’t want to put him through anymore pain. He leaned on her. Snyder opened it, a bottle of booze in hand. Jack was willing to drink right now and Snyder knew that. 

“You want it Kelly?” He smirked. Jack reached for it. Katherine stopped him. 

“No baby.” She said, 

“I need it Ace. It’s gonna help-”

“No Jack, it may help right now but think about the morning. Your head will hurt and all of this will hurt.” 

“Do you want it or not Kelly?”

“No, sir.” He said. 

“I’ll see you later Jack.” He said shutting the door. 

“Baby, can I do anything to help? Anything?”

“Kiss me Ace… kiss me like I ain’t ever been kissed before.” He said, She kissed him hard. He kissed her back. The door opened again. Jack held up a finger but Katherine stopped. 

“So I need to separate you two.”

“No.” Jack said. 

“I think I do Kelly. I don’t think you can keep it in your pants.”

“Hey relax! You’s the one who does that shit here. I got the courtesy ta wait until she’s ready ta do anythin cause I’s a gentleman.” He said. He got a kick to the rib and screamed in pain getting more tears to roll off his cheeks. 

“You’re hurting him!” Katherine said, begging it would stop. 

“That's the goal. Your father’s coming for you two. I have to get this over with.”

“Get what over with? You did enough.” Jack said. The man grabbed Jack by his bloody shirt and dragged him out. Jack tried to shield his head as everything continued, it still didn’t help the black eye and bloody nose. The man then pried open Jack’s shirt and whipped him until he started crying again. 

“Now Jack, who broke who? Who finally broke little Jack Kelly? Eleven years later who did it.”

“You sir, you broke me. You broke Jack Kelly.” He admitted. 

“Perfect.” He pushed Jack onto the desk and reached for his knife. “Now, who killed your father Jack?” he said pressing the blade into Jack’s flesh. “Who?”

“Me. I did. I’s the reason he was so stressed out. N’ he died. It was all my fault mista Snyda.” He said, the man still cut him, then grabbed Jack’s chin. 

“You look like shit Kelly.” 

“Yes sir.” He said, then they heard loud banging on the door. 

“Walsh, open that.” He said. The man listened. Pulitzer. Jack felt a smile. 

“Where is she?” He demanded. 

“Doesn’t matter.” The spider said. Jack weakly pointed to the door. The man punched him in the face for that. Pulitzer opened the door. Katherine hugged him. 

“Jack, come here kid.” Pulitzer said. The spider pushed Jack who stumbled over. 

“He’s been drinking, don’t mind him.” Snyder said.

“No he wasn’t dad.” Katherine said. 

“Just one…” Jack admitted. “He made me…”

“We’ll talk after Jack. Let’s go kid.” he said. Jack moved slowly. All bloody. They got to Pulitzer’s house. 

“Jack give me your shirt and take a bath.” Pulitzer said. Jack handed over his shirt. 

“Katherine, set up a bath for him. Jack sit.” He said, Jack and Katherine both listened.

“Did he hurt her?”

“Nope. I wouldn’t let 'im. He threatened to though, so I would listen…” He winced.

“Now what were you saying about drinking?”

“He beat me last night… n’ then made me a drink n’ kept tauntin me. N’ I said I wouldn’t have it… but he threatened Kath n’ … so I had it. But that was it. Wasn’t drunk. That was it.”

“Okay buddy… feel better.” Pulitzer said. He nodded. Katherine came back, she helped Jack get to the bathroom then left. He undressed and got in. He knew he had his privacy and sobbed. He sobbed more than he did in the refuge. He should tell Pulitzer about his ribs. That would be smart. After a while there was a knock. 

“Jack, baby, you’ve been in there a while everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” He said. 

“Can I come in baby?”

“Yeah, ‘s all bubbles so you ain’t gettin a show or nothin.” He teased. 

“Good I don’t want.” She opened the door. 

“If you’re gonna be in the tub for so long, wash your hair.” She said. He laughed a bit. She cupped her hands under the water and lifted it up to get Jack’s hair. Jack laughed and dunked his head under. 

“Feeling any better?”

“No. My ribs hurt real bad.” 

“Okay Jack. We’ll get the doctor.” 

“No… I’ll be fine.” He said, 

“Whatever you say, dinners almost ready… get out soon okay?”  
  


“Okay. Kiss first though?” He asked. She kissed him. 

“Can you close your eyes n’ help me up. It’s hard ta move.” He said. 

“Of course.” She said and helped him up. He put on a towel and then his clothes. 

“Ace… where’s my shirt?”

“It’s all bloody Jack… we’re washing it.”

“So… can I have somethin?” He asked. 

“I think I like you better like this.” She said. 

“Yeah? I figured you would.” He said, managing a smirk. “But your pop won’t.” 

“Dad, do you have a shirt for him?” She called. “And a doctor.” She said. He came in the room with a tank top for Jack. Jack smiled. 

“Thanks sir.” He smiled and put it on. 

“Keep it Jack, I can’t fit in it anymore.”

“Thanks” He smiled. 

“You need a doctor?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I can go too. Backbone’s totally scared.” 

“Stay for dinner then if you want, you can go.”

“Yes sir.” He smiled. They let him eat everything he needed. Pulitzer then gave Jack his now clean shirt and let him go. He was moving so slowly but he made it. He opened the door.

“Jack? The hell were you kid?” Backbone asked then saw his face, and that limp. “Kid oh my-” He went to hug him. 

“No! Don’t touch me. Please, it hurts.”

“Well then you’re in luck, Emma’s family’s coming over fer dinner.”

“Oh… okay.” He said. “Ya don't haveta make me nothin Pulitzer fed me.” 

“Okay bud…” He said. Jack just nodded in response, slowly and sadly. “Hey, what's up? Jack you look like shit. You don’t ever allow yourself ta look like shit.”

“I always look like shit afta I get out... what are you talkin bout?”

“I mean bruise wise yes. But you look so worn out and you’re making it known you’re hurt. You look like shit is what I mean.”

“He didn’t stop Backbone. N’ I had ta keep takin it cause if I didn’t, Kath would haveta. I had ta…” His eyes filled up. 

“Hey, Jackie, you did good buddy, you protected her. I’m proud of you. You kept her safe.”

“But what if I didn’t. Spida n’ all his idiots were on me-”

“All of ‘em?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ kid.”

“Yeah, n’ what if they knocked me out or something… what if one snuck away ta get Kath… what if they hurt her? I-”

“They didn’t though Jack. They didn’t. You kept her safe buddy. That was real brave ya know that?”

"How brave?"

"Memba when you was little n' rambled on bout how brave I was?"

"Yeah..."

"That brave. The boys would be in awe if ya told 'em what happened."

"You think?"

"Yeah kiddo. I've seen it first hand with you n' Racer. Course the older kids know ya do that, they know ya. But the little ones, Jack kid, Scout and Half-pint would want ta be ya."

"Don't want 'em ta be me. They ain't gonna go back ta the refuge."

"Not that aspect. They'd admire how brave you are. More than they already do." He said. Jack just thought about their little faces in the refuge and Snyder. He didn't want to think about what Snyder would do to them if he got the chance.

“Can I go sleep?” 

“Fer a bit yeah, I’ll wake ya up when everyone's here.” He said. Jack nodded. He hopped under the covers and fell asleep. Nothing but nightmares.

_Don’t tell Backbone. Don’t be such a wimp. You were wimp enough in the refuge. No more._

Backbone finally came in. “Hey kid, everyone's here, get up n’ say hi.” He said. Jack moaned pushing himself up. Backbone wanted to help but knew Jack would reject it. 

“Hiya everyone…” He said weakly. 

“Mista Wright, he just got out, can ya look at him.” 

“Of course. Do you have bandages?”

“Jack lives here now, of course we have bandages.” Emma said Jack laughed. 

“Ow shit…” He said after. 

“Hey, sit bud,” Backbone said. He nodded. They all ate food. Jack was in so much pain the whole time and they noticed, Jack wasn't hiding it well at all, which isn't like him. They finished their food quickly not wanting Jack to hurt much longer.

“Emma, go get me those bandages. Jack can you get to the couch?” He said, Jack nodded. “What do you think Jack?”

“Few busted ribs… everything else just ain’t feelin too great.” He said, 

“I’m sure. Feeling sick at all?”

“Nah. Just tired.”

“Okay buddy. Do me a favor, take your shirt off.” He said. Jack listened. “Christ Jack…”

“Yeah…” He said. The doctor carefully wrapped up Jack who then immediately felt so much better but still in so much pain. “Thanks Doc. I owe ya.”

“No you don’t buddy, just rest.”

“Deal.” He smirked and went back to the bed falling asleep. The nightmares were horrible. He couldn’t sleep well, even after everyone left. Backbone came down. 

“Bad dreams?”

“Howdja know?”

“It’s you. I know you. What’s wrong?”

“Just can’t stop thinkin… he said he was gonna break me that trip and…”

“N’ he did?”

“No? Yes? Maybe… I dunno. He's done it before... he broke me when I was ten...” He shrugged. 

“You’ll get over it buddy, ya did when you were ten, ya will at eighteen. What happened?”

“I’s scared he’s gonna keep comin after people I love. What if he grabs Racer or Crutch… or any of the boys. Even the littles. N’ what if he takes Katherine? What if he hurts her…”

“Then you get them out. Be strong kid. You can do it. I know you can.”

“N’ he keeps sayin I’s the reason my pop-”

“You ain’t.”

“But I don’t think straight there! You know that.”

“No one does.”

“So yeah I believe it. N’ it fucking sucks! N’ then he keeps saying he broke me… Why me Backbone?”

“I dunno buddy… but you didn’t kill your dad, yeah?" Jack nodded. "You did nothing wrong. Lay down, think about the good years you had with him. Dream bout Santa Fe fer me.”

“Okay.” He said. Backbone ruffled his hair. Jack rolled over and shut his eyes snuggling against that teddy bear. Backbone stayed in the room until he was sure Jack was asleep and not waking up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones kinda sad :'(( 
> 
> it gets a lot happier soon though I promise.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack woke up early for work. Backbone tried getting him to stay home but Jack refused. He dragged himself off to work. Scout and Half-pint right outside. Jack faked a smile.

“What happened!?”

“Jail… no hugs okay?” He bent down. They nodded. 

“Coin toss boys, who’s heads who’s tails?”

“What do we get if we win?”

“The coin.”

“I wanna be heads!” Scout said, 

“I wanna be tails!” Half-pint said. Jack flipped the coin, Half-pint won. Jack handed it to him. 

“I’ll see ya later boys, see you round okay?” 

“Uh huh, bye Jack!” They smiled and ran off. He went inside. 

“Aw kid…” They said He shrugged and laughed. He went to his spot, right next to Katherine.

“Why are you here, Jack. Why?” 

“Cause. If I could run round the city as a kid lookin like this I can sit n’ draw.” He said. 

“Jack no. Go see my dad.”

“Why?”

“He wanted to see you when you came back to work.” He nodded. He went to the office. 

“Who is it?”

“Jack.” He said, Pulitzer could picture the grin he had. 

“Come in and sit, please.” He said. Jack listened. 

“Why’d ya want me sir?”

“We’ll get to that. Why are you here?”

“I got a job ta do sir. I got all fixed up. I know a docta rememba? N’ besides I’ve sold lookin like this. I can do this.” He said. 

“Buddy, just because you can doesn’t mean I want you to.”

“I’d die of boredom at home. I’d ratha be here sir.”

“Jack, I’m giving you the week off.”

“What? Why?”

“Because, I need you to heal. I clearly can’t tell you to just stay home. Week off mister Kelly, okay?”

“Okay…” He said, “But that ain’t why I’s here is it…”

“Jack, may I ask you something personal?”

“Sure sir.” He said. 

“Do you know if your parents left you any money?”

“Oh… that personal.” He nervously chuckled. “Uh…” he thought for a minute. “Wait yes! Yeah I think so! Cause spida had all my stuff… n’ he said they left me a lot of money… but he also said he wanted ta take it all from me… I dunno how much it is…”

“Okay… good. How about we go there after today okay?”

“What if they don’t let me have it?”

“They’ll ask you for your name, you’ll have to say your birth name and then you should be fine.”

“Can you come?” He said with a worried face. He sounded like a little kid and wanted to kick himself for that. 

“Of course.” He said. 

“Thanks… see ya then mista Pulitza. I’ll be careful don’t worry.” He smiled. He went down. He drew what he needed to do and handed it in. It took a while which allowed him to focus on that rather than the refuge. Pulitzer kept his promise and took him, Katherine came too of course. Pultzer explained the situation. 

“What’s your name boy?”

“Francis, Francis Sullivan.” He said. 

“What year were you born?”

“Eighty two.” He said. They nodded and Jack got to see how much money was waiting for him.How much money he had “Holy crap…” Was all he could say. “I ain’t ever seen this much money in my whole life… I can get a house!” He smiled warming their hearts. To them it was not that much, to Jack, this was the most money he’d ever seen in his life. “Ace I can get a house! I don’t gotta stay with Backbone forever now!” He smiled. She wanted to hug him but knew it would hurt him and ruin his mood. 

“Now Jack,” Pulitzer started. Jack listened. “I know this is a big deal to you bud. I get that, but you have to learn how to be responsible with money.”

“Okay. Does that mean I can get a house?”

“Not yet, you’d be poor after that, and I know, Jack I know you know what it’s like to be poor. But I don’t want to see you like that. Save up a bit.” 

“Alright…” He said. 

“Do you know where you’d want to live?”

“My old home. But that ain’t gonna work out.”

“It might! Maybe no one lives there!” She said. 

“Maybe…” He smirked. 

“Can we go dad? You don’t have to come.” She said. 

“Yes, Jack be careful.”

“Course.” He smiled. Katherine grabbed his hand and he led the way. 

“This is it! Look at it! Just like I remember!” He smiled. Katherine smiled back at him. A lady came out of the house next door. 

“What are you two-” She started, then realized the little boy who knocked on her door all those years ago was right there, all grown. 

“Mrs. Addams!” He smiled. 

“Francis… you got so big.”

“Yeah well it’s been twelve years.” He smiled. “N’ ‘s Jack now. Pops old nickname.”

“You’re adorable. How’s life been treating you? I know a few years ago a man, Snyder I believe, came asking questions… and what happened to your face sweetheart?”

“Snyda happened ta my face… n’ my ribs... he don’t like me. That's why he came ta talk ta ya actually… wanted ta find out more bout me so went ta you cause you knew my folks.”

“Oh my… I’m so sorry.”

“‘S fine. Didn’t really do much. He just found out my name n’ got a bunch of my stuff. N’ I got it now, not him.” He smiled. 

“Good honey. Now what are you doing here?”

“Oh, so now that I’s eighteen I got ta see how much money my folks left… n’ I can get a house soon! I wanted ta see if maybe I could come back here…”

“No one lives there, so maybe.”

“Awesome!” he smiled. “Oh! Mrs. Addams, this is Katherine, my goirl. Ace, this is Mrs. Addams… my old neighbor. The one who took care of me when my pop died.” He said. They shook hands. 

“Thanks for taking care of him for a little.” She said. 

“Of course. Thank you for taking care of him now.”

“Always.” Katherine smiled. 

“Franc- oh excuse me, Jack, I can’t believe how old you got… you were so so so little.”

“Yeah… crazy,” he laughed. 

“It was so easy to scoop you up and hold you…”

“Oh it still is. He’s a cuddle bug when he’s not hurt.” Katherine said. Jack smirked. 

“We should go Mrs.Addams, gettin dark. It was real nice seein you! Maybe I'll live next door again!” He smiled. 

“Goodnight Jack. I’ll see you around. I promise.” 

“Yeah… I promise too. Bye.” He smiled. Katherine walked him home and stayed with him to fill in Backbone and Emma on their adventure of the day. They both gave the same advice Pulitzer had, stay a little longer and save up. He agreed. Katherine then decided it was time to leave. Jack walked her to the door and then showered getting himself to rest. The rest of the week off, all the time in the world to heal and draw for fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's all grown up :')))
> 
> also finishing up the last chapter atm,,, I can't wait for you guys to see the end


	31. Chapter 31

A few months passed and Jack was finally allowed to make the big purchase. His own home. All his. No one could tell him what to do. It was empty other than a few photos he was going to hang up but he was so happy. The boys all came over to look at it.

“Ya did good Jackie.”

“Thanks Racer, hope ya like it cause you’s stayin here once ya get kicked out.”

“Yeah I know…”

“Wanna see somethin?” Jack smirked.

“Sure.” He shrugged. Jack took him into the room where he had his pictures laid out. 

“Look, me n’ my folks, me n’ mama, me n’ pa, n’ then you guys from the pictures in the papes. My family.” He said, Race smiled.

“N’ your drawings.”

“Kath wanted ‘em up.”

“Ah I see.” He smirked.

“Jack why’s it empty?” Scout ran in.

“Cause Kath n’ me are buyin everything tomorra.”

“Oh okay!” He said. 

“Scouty boy, we’s leavin now kay? Jackie’s gotta rest you can come back soon.” Race said. “BOYS SAY BYE TA JACK!” He said, almost in unison they all shouted

“BYE JACK.”

“Bye ya assholes.” he called back. He then got himself to sleep. The next day he found work easy, he and Kath finished in no time and were able to go buy what they needed. A bed, table, chairs, a twin bed for the guest room, plates, forks, knives, spoons, a fridge. Katherine insisted on curtains and paint. Jack said no and so she brought it for him. They want back to the place and set everything up. 

“I guess I should paint that guest room huh?” He smirked.

“So you’re glad I got the paint?”

“I guess I can use it.” He smirked. “Look! Imagine just, a sun set! The whole wall!” He said, “It’ll take two days but…”

“Start!” She laughed. 

“Deal.” He smirked. He got right to painting, no stretch, just paint. And he knew what he was doing, Katherine was impressed. It looked amazing already.

“Hey Ace come here.” He said, she listed. He dabbed some pain on her nose getting her to laugh. She then booped his nose returning the favor. He laughed.

“Thank god we have off tomorra.” He said, she smiled and nodded he painted all night then they got to bed.He woke up from a kiss the next morning. He smiled. He finished the wall the next day. It looked beautiful. She spent the night again while Jack finished up the room, putting the bed and nightstand in, placing his teddy bear on the nightstand. He then also joined her and went to bed. Then they were back to work, walking with Eliza,Alice, Davey and Les, inviting them over and they agreed. They then made it to The World Scout and Half-pint right there waiting. Katherine brought from one Jack brought from the other. He then played with them for a few minutes with Katherine adored watching. 

“KELLY!” He heard. He bolted up grabbing the boys and ran inside, Katherine following close behind.

“What do I do with ‘em?”

“Talk to my dad, lets go.” She said. They went to his office. 

“Daddy, it’s me and Jack.”

“Come in.” He said then saw the boys. 

“Spida saw me… I couldn’t leave them…”

“Well, I guess it’s bring your kids to work day.” He said, 

“‘S always that fer you.” Jack smirked. 

“You have a point Jack.”

“We ain’t his kids! We’s his baby brothas.” Half-pint saiid. 

“Babies become kids, you’s my kid brothas, take out the word brotha n’ you’s my kids.” He said, the boys giggled. “They’ll behave mista Pulitzer, I promise.” He smiled. They sat by Jack’s side and watched him draw. He finished before Katherine did so he just doodled with the boys who then wanted to have a drawing contest. Jack let them win and finally Katherine was done. They left and picked up everyone who was coming over and got to the house. 

“Woah Jack! This is yours!” Les said. 

“Yeah! All mine! Oh, Scout n’ Half-pint, ya didn’t see this, I painted my old room go check that out.” He said. They ran in.

“WOAH!” They said. The rest of them followed. 

“You painted this?” Eliza asked. He nodded. “Wow! Jack oh my god!” She said, he laughed.

“‘S just the sky n’ sun.” He shrugged. 

“Jack it’s amazing!” Alice said.

“Thanks.” He said. 

“How long did it take you?” Davey asked.

“Two days.” He shrugged.

“That’s it? This takes like professionals weeks.”

“Well then fuck the professionals.” He joked. They stayed for a while then Jack walked them home saying hi to Alice and Eliza’s parents. Both pairs of parents told him how proud they were of him knowing he loves being told someone is proud of him and hardly hears that especially from parental figures. His smile was always the best reaction. He smiled so wide at that and said thank you. He then dropped off Davey and Les then got to the lodging house. 

“Race! Boys are sleepin ova!” He shouted. Race came down. 

“The hell were you!?” He asked the boys.

“With me.” Jack grinned. They went to get their stuff. “Spida saw me n’ I couldn’t leave them so they stayed with me.” He shrugged. 

“Fuck you.” He laughed. “What if one day me n’ Crutchie stayed with Backbone and didn’t tell ya?”

“I’d kill all three of you.”

“That’s what I thought. Now I’s gonna kill all three of you.”

“Yeah sure, just do it tomorra.” He said. The boys ran down. 

“Ready!” They said as Jack picked them up.

“Bye Racer, I’ll give ‘em back.” He smirked. They went back to the house. They went to the guest bedroom.

“Hey Jackie, think ya can catch?” Scout said.

“I dunno ‘s a risk.” He smirked. The boss took turns jumping off the bed and into Jack’s arms until they tired themselves out. Jack then tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.Then went to bed with Katherine she snuggled with him. 

“You’re so good with kids… I can’t wait for that room to be the nursery for our baby.” She yawned. He smiled.

_ Our baby. Me and her. A baby Kelly. A baby Kelly living in that room.  _

_ Nah she’s just tired and said that dumbass, she’d never have a baby with you. _

“Our baby?” He asked. She loved him so much, but hated when he had doubts like that. Snyder told him so many times that he wouldn’t end up with her that he had so many doubts without realizing it’s Snyder’s fault and she had to constantly reassure him.

“Our baby.” She kissed his forehead. He smiled falling asleep snuggled up against her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd to last chapter :') I think you can totally tell the direction I'm heading but hey lol.


	32. Chapter 32

More time passed, everyone grew older, Race was just about to turn eighteen, two more months until he would move in with Jack and Katherine. Jack was so happy living with Katherine. A nice young happy couple, they looked perfect. It all worked out perfectly. 

“Hey Ace… I got a question…”

“Yes?”

“Can you teach me how ta cook one day?”

“Aw, of course baby.” She said, He smiled and hugged her from behind. “I’m glad you want to learn.”

“I’ve wanted ta learn… but… couldn’t.” He said. 

“What do you want to learn first?”

“Potatoes.” He smiled.

“I knew it.” She laughed. He smiled. 

She began teaching him how to cook. He always listened but got frustrated often if he messed up. But he learned one step at a time and was proud of himself. He felt so happy, he was living with Katherine happily, he learned how to cook, he had a great job. He was ready to pop the big question. He just hoped she was ready to say yes. They once went to Pulitzers for dinner. Jack waited for Katherine to go to the bathroom.

“M-Mista Pulitzer…” He started. 

“Yes Jack?”

“I wanna marry Katherine.” He blurted out. “I-I love ‘er so much… but I ain’t gonna- I’m not going to-” He corrected. “I won’t ask ‘er without yer permission… c-can I have your blessing…?” He asked, he was so scared. He prepared for the ‘no Jack’. 

“Of course Jack. I like you, you’re good to her. You take care of her. You don’t push her or make her uncomfortable. You’re a good kid. Of course you have my blessing, and if her mother was still alive, you’d have her mother's blessing too.” He said watching Jack’s smile grow. He saw Jack happy before, Jack was always so happy with Katherine and his smile is so much better than that grin or smirk. Katherine loved when Jack said something witty or sarcastic followed by his charming grin. But his smile was something else, he could light a room with that adorable dimpled smile, and right now it was huge. Pulitzer smiled back and Katherine came back. 

“Hiya Ace, miss me?” He smirked. She smiled.

“Of course Jack.” After dinner they went back home. Jack was so happy he had Pulitzer’s blessing. Now all he had to do was ask Katherine, praying she’d say yes. 

He was able to sneak away and get a ring telling her he wanted to get new clothes for their dinner coming up saying he wanted to make sure it was perfect beforehand. She was worth the most expensive one but he didn’t have that kind of money. He found one that he liked and could afford and she would like. She didn’t like big diamonds anyway, maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t afford the big ones. She would like this one. Simple but full of love. She’d be able to tell it was chosen with care. The people could tell he was nervous and the people would smile at him and say good luck. He then got his new clothes and went back home. The day of their dinner came. New dress, her hair all done, she looked beautiful

“Wow. Ace you look stunnin...” He smiled. 

“Thank you handsome.” She smiled. He changed after her. He did his hair too, he wanted tonight to be perfect.

“Wow Jack. Wow.” She said, jaw dropped. He smiled at her. That charming smile, He looked amazing in her eyes. “You look incredible Jack.”

“Yeah well anythings betta than my rags.” He shrugged. 

  
“Stop it Jack, have some confidence. You look amazing. You always do, but tonight is different.” She said, 

_ Oh yeah tonight is really different. Please say yes. Please.  _

“Thanks Ace, you look amazin too… like… wow… ravishing.” He smirked. She loved when he used words that weren’t regularly in his vocabulary. He made sure he had the ring and took her by the hand walking to a diner. 

_ Please work out. I got a reservation. Kelly, Jack Kelly.  _

They were allowed in. Table for two. Just them. They order their food. The waiters were nice too. Serving them well, and being nice. Being treated nice wasn’t something Jack was used to. He’d usually get looks for how he was dressed or being beat up or just being seen with Katherine, his princess, people loved to judge a hurt kid with a pretty girl. But tonight they were nice. He didn’t feel self conscious. He just felt happy. They ate, he got her to laugh a lot. Her laugh and smile were beautiful. He took a deep breath. 

“Katherine…” He looked at her. She stopped laughing and looked at him. 

“Yes Jack?” 

“Katherine, I love you so much. I-I wanna be with you forever. You are my Santa Fe. Santa Fe was my dream my whole life. It was always something I wanted… It was always my escape. If I ever had a bad day I’d think about Santa Fe and feel better. I’s a dreamer... n’ my dreams are what always help when I’s upset, Santa Fe was the biggest though, always made me feel better. Helped me sleep after the refuge, it helped me get through the strike, it’s helped me my whole life. You’s my dream… you’s my Santa Fe.” He said. 

She knew this. She remembered her talk with Race, but the way Jack explained it was so vulnerable and real, a way Race could never explain it simply because he was not Jack. As close as he and Jack were. Race was not Jack, Race could never truly know all of Jack’s thoughts. She now knew how much it meant to him, how much  _ she _ meant to him. It warmed her heart. She then watched him get on one knee and gasped. 

“Katherine… will you marry me?” He asked, clearly nervous. She was crying now. Happy tears, at least he thought. 

“Yes Jack!” She said. He froze. 

_ Yes! She said yes! Katherine said yes! I's marryin Katherine! Me! Jack Kelly! I get to marry the gorgeous Katherine Pultizer!  _

“R-Really…”

“Yes! Jack!” She said putting on that ring and pulling him up for a kiss. People around them started clapping. They then paid and got to go. They stopped by Pulitzer’s so she could show him. He was impressed. He was happy for them. Jack had a list of people they had to see but Katherine was so excited she didn’t care. They got to Meddas. She answered. 

“Jack!” she said happily squeezing him into a hug. “What’s up kid?”

“Stoppin by everyone's place ta show ‘em a lil somethin I got Kath.” He smirked. She then showed Medda the ring. She hugged them both.

“Congratulations babies!” She said squeezing them in a hug. They smiled. “Jack baby, when did you get so old.”

“Hey, I’s still young.” He smirked.

“Not seven though.”

“Nah.” He laughed. “We gotta go see everyone else though… I’ll stop by soon miss Medda. I love you.” He hugged her.

“I love you baby, see you soon.” She said kissing his forehead. He smiled. They then went to Red who was closest to Medda. 

“Hey look Red, ain’t this cool.” He smirked holding up Katherine’s hand.

“Holy Crap! Congrats you two!” He said grabbing Jack and rustling his hair, Jack laughed and punched his arm. Katherine said thank you while laughing at Jack. 

“Alright, I gotta see Blue, Backbone n’ the boys.” He said.

“Fine, be safe kay? Love ya, congrats.”

“Thanks. Love ya too,. See ya round.” He smiled. Blue next. 

“HEY BLUE GUESS WHAT!” He said banging on the door.

“You’re the worst.” Katherine laughed. He smirked. Blue opened the door.

“What you jackass.” He said.

“Aww is Blue sleepy.” he smirked.

“Yes Cowboy. What’s up?”

“Look at Kath’s finger.” he grinned. 

“Oh shit. Congrats.” He said, Jack once again got grabbed and his hair all messed up, getting Katherine to laugh again. 

“Damn that’s crazy. Little Jack. Frickin five year old Jack Kelly…”

“I ain’t five no more. Been a long time since I’s five.” He laughed.

“You two know when yet?”

“I  _ just  _ popped the big question. We ain’t got none of that planned yet.”

“Alright, if ya need help I’s here.”

“Uh huh. We gotta go see Backbone then the boys.”

“Okay Jackie. See ya okay?”

“Yep… bye.” He smiled. Katherine waved. Now Backbone. Jack knocked on the door. It opened the fastest.

“What’s up?”

“Nothin… we’s just gettin married.” Jack shrugged. 

“What!? Congrats you two!” He said. They smiled. “Kath you sure? This ones a lot ta handle.”

“I know. I’ll give him to you if there’s a problem.” She joked.

“Nah I delt him him long enough, he’s all yours.” He laughed. 

“We gotta see the boys now… I’ll see ya okay?” Jack said. 

“Yeah bud, I’ll see ya.” He said. They got to the lodging house. Race opened it. 

“Hey.” He smiled. 

“Get everyone kay?”

“Kids are asleep.”

“Wake ‘em up dumbass.”

“Alright but you’re puttin ‘em ta bed. Scout ain’t easy no more ya know? Kids almost nine now. You’s a pain in the ass at nine.”

“Yeah I know. I remember.” He smirked. N’ you’s almost eighteen. You’s a pain in the- actually, you’s always a pain in the ass.” Jack smirked. 

“Fuck you.”

“Go get everyone!” He said.

“Fine.” He said. He came down followed by all the boys. 

“Jack!” They all hugged him, then got to Katherine.

“Hey boys! I got a surprise.” He smirked. 

“What?” they asked. Jack looked at Katherine and she showed them the ring. 

“Woah! Congrats!” They said hugging all of them again. 

“Alright, that’s all, back ta bed. Ya got work in the morning.” He said. 

“No. You woke us up we get ta stay up!” Scout said. 

“That ain’t how this works kid n’ you know it. Let's go.” He said. Scout and Half-pint then followed, they couldn’t argue with him. He tucked them in and made sure they fell asleep then he and Katherine went home.

“Wow...” He said shutting the door. “Wow! Ace we’s gettin married! You-You said yes! You said yes ta me!” He said. She hugged him. 

“Of course! Jack I love you!”

“And nothing ruined it! I was shitting myself terrified they would look at me weird in the restaurant… or Spida would take us... N’ none of it happened! It was perfect!” He smiled.

“Of course it was, baby. It would be perfect no matter what.” She said, he smiled.

“Holy crap…” He said hugging her and picking her up she laughed. They went to their room and changed into their pajamas. She snuggled up against him. He smiled and held her.

“I love you so much… I can’t wait ta marry you my Santa Fe…”

“Go to bed my handsome fiance. I love you.” She said. He looked at her with a smile.

“Fa sure?”

“Fa sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now it's over,,, I hope you liked the way this ended!!!
> 
> I'm working on more stuff that are kinda short but sweet that should be up soon but in the meantime thank you so so so much for reading this one!! It means the world <3333


End file.
